Waiting in the Wings
by angelicalkiss
Summary: With just a few months before their baby is to arrive, Nancy and Frank are asked to help find someone who is sabotaging the local theater. But there are other things going on behind the scenes that even they can't stop. The final book of the Revelations Saga. - COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hey there everyone! Didn't think I'd be back so soon, did ya? Well, I started writing this and couldn't stop so I decided to get it going. So far, I have several chapters written. I'm writing this story a little bit different than the previous ones and I'm hoping that it flows a little bit better than the others. I have been waiting for this one for a while so I'm truly excited to be introducing it to you! Originally this was going to be a stand-alone story within the realm of the Revelations stories however, as _Trouble_ evolved into what it was, this one had to as well. But the common elements that I wanted within the story are still there. Only certain aspects have changed and I will leave it there so I don't give away too much. I am still debating as to whether this will be combined with the other story I have in mind but we will have to wait and see.**

**Were you all able to read _Parental Bliss?_ If not, it's all good. But for those of you who did read it, thank you so much for the support and the reviews! I wanted to give some spotlight on Joe since he was kind of ignored in _Trouble_ but have no fear. Joe will have a part in this story but that comes later. I do like writing him and his interactions with his parents and family. Lol.**

**I am about to start a new job (yay!) so I'm not sure about as to the frequency of getting the chapters out will be. I will do my best once the job actually starts but the updates might be more spread out than you're used to with me. **

**So, without any further ado, I give you _Waiting in the Wings_. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

David Wainwright slammed the door to his office and yelled at the top of his lungs. He was angry beyond belief; frustrated he had to miss his goddaughter's wedding. When he told Nancy over the phone that something had come up and he couldn't make it, he could hear the disappointment in her voice. David had no choice but to bail out because of several insignificant peons who worked for him.

Although he had his personal plane ready to go to Chicago, his assistant called to tell him that several of his constituents were in the process of trying to take over his company that he built along with criminal element that came with it. David had been keeping a low profile for weeks leading up to Nancy and Frank's wedding. He wanted to make sure none of those who wanted his job knew of them, something that he strived for long before he made the deal with Carson Drew. His presence at their wedding would have endangered the couple without either of them even knowing the reason behind it. David only hoped that cancelling his trip to River Heights would stop the fires of a coup from spreading and anyone from finding out that he had loved ones. The last thing David wanted to do was miss Nancy's wedding but it was imperative that she remain safe and didn't know what he really did. And now that he knew she was pregnant, David wanted to make sure that when he visited, it was because he was in the area for business.

"Sir?" replied the intercom on his desk.

"What is it, Bethany?" he muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sat at his desk, the in box piled higher than that of the out box, a strong indication as to how busy he really was. A mug of coffee sat next to laptop, left over from before he left for the airport. David took a sip forgetting its age and cringed at the bitterness of taste.

"Adam Stevens is here to see you," she replied. David groaned loudly. Stevens was one of the reasons why he had to return to his office and in his current mood, David did not want to speak or even see the man.

Adam Stevens was a bright, young, charismatic man who was quickly rising in the ranks within the organization. He also had a following, whether it be other young men seeking to become his protégé or young women seeking nothing more than a warm body to be with in bed.

"Sir?" Bethany said more quietly yet still urgent. David shuffled a few things out of sight including a photo of Nancy and Frank from their engagement party. Once he made sure the photos were locked away, he told Bethany to send the man in. Moments later a man walked in, a smile plastered on his face. David smiled as well though it did not reach his eyes. He rose from his chair to greet the man and took him in.

Adam Stevens wore a dark suit almost as if he were about to attend a funeral. His dark hair was slicked back with gel giving him an air of sleaziness that David detested in the man. As much as he wanted to get rid of him, David knew he couldn't for Adam was not only a master at numbers but also at lying which was something that David's organization frequently used in order to continue their businesses outside normal practices. He was also feared among those on the floor where he office is which made David wonder what else Adam did for the company.

"David!" cried Adam as he slithered his way across the room. The two men shook hands briefly before David gestured toward a chair facing his desk. He went back around and sat down ensuring that Adam understood who was in charge. "I thought you were going to be out of town this weekend."

"I was," David replied, his tone cheerful though strong. "But I got word of some very disturbing news that I had to cancel my plans. I was not happy and neither were the people whom I was meeting with."

"Oh?" the sleazy man said seemingly interested in who David was meeting. He remained standing not letting David get the chance to stare him down from above. Adam knew that the chairs were purposely lower than the desk chair so that David could stare down those he disliked. "I'm sure she'll understand eventually. Too bad you had to cancel at the last minute."

David became slightly alarmed, his face suddenly turning white. A reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Adam, whose smirk grew. Regaining his composure, David rose from his chair to glare at the man opposite him.

"That, Adam," he replied through gritted teeth, "is none of your business. My private life has nothing to do with what we do here and as long as I'm in charge, it will stay that way. You need to remember who you're talking to, you spineless worm."

"Ooo, such words, David," Adam said mockingly. "Those are fighting words. Just you remember, your time is coming to an end soon. Several members of the board along with a few colleagues of mine want you gone. You know that, but since you're the founder, you're safe...for now. But if you don't watch yourself, someone could do the same thing to your new love that happened to your wife and daughter. But it's good to see that you finally found someone new. I just hope she knows what she's getting herself into. Maybe you should retire with her before it's too late."

David laughed knowing the man was fishing. Adam knew nothing of the real reason why he was going out of town and apparently most everyone thought he was dating again. David wanted to make sure it stayed that way for the time being. The only bad thing was that he was really looking forward to the wedding. He liked Frank and the whole Hardy family. But David was also concerned that they would eventually find out the truth before he could tell them personally. He shook his head, coming back to the present. Adam still smirked in front of him though he had his fingertips pressed into David's desk, leaning forward, waiting for his reaction.

"I suggest, _Adam_," David replied rather pleasantly, "that you not speak to me like that again. You know nothing of my personal life and you never will. The board knows it's off-limits after what happened to my beloved wife and daughter. You ever come into my office acting like a king again, I'll personally make sure you reach the lobby quickly, using the express 'air' elevator. Do I make myself clear?"

"You wish you could do it, old man," Adam laughed, leaning closer to David, their noses inches apart. "I'm the future of our organization and this company. You will be the thing of the past soon and no one will remember you. Whoever you are protecting will eventually feel the full wrath of us if you like it or not. It will only be a matter of time before we find out who they are and you won't even know it until it's too late."

Before David could retort, Adam's smiled melted into a sneer and the man made his way to the door with no acknowledgment to Bethany who was just walking in with a stack of papers in her arm. She watched him leave, confusion on her tired face. When Bethany turned back to David, she was shocked to see actual fear in her boss, something that was very out of character for him. Out of everyone in the organization, she was David's most loyal employee with her being the only one who knew of Nancy.

"Is everything all right, sir?" Bethany replied once the door closed. She nonchalantly took a small device from under the pile of papers and swept around the desk. The device soon began beeping loudly in the vacant space where Adam once occupied. Bethany felt under the desk soon pulling out what looked like a small dot. David shook his head, holding up the mug of coffee remnants and his secretary dropped the dot into it with a quiet plunk.

"Any others?" he asked looking around the room. Bethany walked the office then shook her head when no other listening devices were found. "They're getting desperate, Beth. I don't know how much longer I can do this before they either come after me or anyone whom I care about. I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you or Nancy and her new husband. This has to stop but only Adam has shown his face. Who are the others, I wonder."

"What are you going to do for now?"

"Keep my eyes open," David sighed. "And probably keep my distance from Nancy for the time being. I promised Carson. I just wished I had gotten there earlier to protect him as well."

"From what I gather," Bethany stated wisely, "the accident that killed him had nothing to do with you, David. You can't beat yourself up about that or about Nancy. I'm sure she knows you care. What are you going to do if someone finds out about her?"

"Whatever I have to do, Beth," he said grimly. David took out the photo of his wife and daughter, remembering the day the two were killed. They died because of him, neither one of them ever knowing his real business or the criminal empire that came with it. They just assumed he was the founder and CEO of a major corporation. All he knew was that he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Nancy, no matter the cost.

* * *

The moment Adam was on the elevator heading down to his office, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's me," he said once the person on the other line answered. "It's definitely a woman that he's getting close to. David Wainwright still hasn't learned his lesson but he will soon enough. Whoever it is will wish she never met him."

He listened as the other person spoke then nodded.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open," Adam replied. As he walked down the hall towards his office, several people shifted quickly out of his way as if avoiding the man altogether. He smirked at this, feeling good that people were afraid of him. Turning his attention back to his phone conversation, Adam replied one last thing before ending the call. "David Wainwright will never know what hit him or where it will come from, that I can guarantee. We will find her and her head will be handed to him on a silver platter before we finally wipe him off the face of the planet."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Where is this supposed to fit in?" cried Frank Hardy holding up a piece of white wood. His wife Nancy giggled from across the room as he continued to get more frustrated at his project.

"Did you read the instructions, Frank?" she asked innocently. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Of course I did!" he replied. Nancy could clearly see the instructions were sitting next to him, the cover glaring up as if it were never opened. "I just don't get where it goes, that's all."

Nancy laughed once more and felt a kick in her belly. It seemed like the baby enjoyed the joke too. She smiled as she placed her hand on her swollen belly when another kick came. Frank watched her, dropping the piece on the floor and walking over to her where she sat cross-legged on a soft rocker.

The couple was in Nancy's old room, the old furniture and boxes moved out and the walls painted a light blue color, the same color as the sky. White clouds dotted the walls giving it an air of innocence. Parts and pieces of baby furniture lay scattered around the floor, evidence that Frank was struggling with his task of putting them together.

Forgetting about his frustrations, Frank tenderly placed his hand on her belly and laughed when he felt a hard kick. "Woah!" he cried with a smile. "He's got some punch!"

"Now you know it could be a girl, Frank." Nancy looked at him smartly. "Just because our first was a boy doesn't mean this one is too."

"Yeah, but we know it's a boy, Nan," he replied sweetly. "You know, the whole Hardy curse of only boys."

"I know but here's hoping that it's a girl," she smiled. Nancy leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Frank took her hands to help her up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Nancy as close as he could to him.

It had been four months since their wedding and their two-week honeymoon on a private island. They were still in bliss from their wedding but also excited with the prospect of their child coming into the world. Once Nancy got past her first trimester, the doctor was pretty sure she would go full-term but warned her to take it easy until the baby came. No more cases or stress for her and Frank was pretty adamant about it as well, taking his own leave of absence from mysteries. The two were enjoying their semi-retirement by preparing the baby's room in neutral colors and designs.

The crib was what Frank was putting together or at least attempting to. It was a gift from David Wainwright after the man missed their wedding due to an emergency. Nancy looked down at the piece of wood Frank had discarded then back up to him with a smirk.

"You know what it's for, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good feeling as to what it's for," she said proudly.

"And are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe I'll just let you sweat it out for a little while."

"Oh, really?" Frank arched an eyebrow, giving her a mischievous grin.

"Don't look at me like that," Nancy laughed nervously. "It's creepy."

She started toward the door but before she was able to get there, Frank grabbed her from behind, his hands gently resting on her belly. Nancy giggled as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Please tell me what it's for," he whispered seductively.

Nancy closed her eyes, smiling then turned around to kiss him again. When she pulled away, a playful grin was on her face. She nuzzled her nose with his then said "No" before rushing out of the room.

Frank chased after her as she ran across the hall to their bedroom. Nancy squealed in delight when she saw him behind her. It was a good thing Hannah was no longer living in the house or they would have been yelled at for sure for the commotion.

Soon after arriving home from their honeymoon, Hannah told them she was going to retire but still help out around the house until the baby was born. She had been thinking about it for quite a while and finally bought herself a small rancher not far from their home. Hannah would come by a few times a week to cook for them or tidy up but she did it out of love, not a paycheck. She also wanted to give the newlyweds a little bit of privacy so they could learn to be with each other alone. Something that both of them were grateful for.

As Frank caught up to Nancy, he whipped her around to face him, his brown eyes staring deep into her blue ones. She laughed as he began kissing her neck but their time alone was cut short by a cry from downstairs.

"Nancy!" Bess cried excitedly. "Frank!"

Frank groaned and rolled his eyes. "Is there ever a time that it will be just the two of us?"

"Yeah," Nancy laughed, hitting his arm, "in about 18 to 20 years depending on how many kids we decide to have."

"I think I'm with Joe with his idea," he laughed. "18 and they're out of the house!"

Nancy laughed as she walked out of the room and leaned over the banister to see Bess grinning broadly up at her from the foyer. Marshall stood behind her, a grin on his face though he seemed a little off.

"Hey, Bess," Nancy called wondering why the couple looked so happy. "What brings you here?"

"Uninvited too," Frank mumbled. Nancy smacked him in the arm and he cried out, feigning pain.

"I heard that, Frank!" Bess cried up though she was still smiling. "I just thought you might like to know that your wife's best friend is having a baby! I'm pregnant!"

"Eek!" cried Nancy. Frank rolled his eyes as he watched his wife rush down the stairs as quickly and cautiously as she could, reaching her friend in record time for a pregnant woman. The two friends hugged each other as Frank heartily congratulated Marshall who still looked more nervous than excited.

"Oh, my gosh, Bess!" Nancy cried once the two broke apart. "I am so excited for you! How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks!" Bess squealed. "I found out two days ago and Marshall and I were just at the OBGYN's office. OMG, Nancy, to hear that heartbeat was pure heaven!"

"I know, right?" she smiled broadly.

"Oh, now we can raise our kids together!" her friend replied enthusiastically, clapping her hands together. "This is going to be so much fun! OMG! What we both have girls! They are going to be best friends just like us! Ooo, I am so excited!"

"I can see that," Nancy laughed. She remembered that Bess kept wondering when she was going to have a baby just a few weeks ago and now it was finally coming true for the bubbly young woman after almost a year of trying. "When are you due?"

"October!" Bess cried her smile never faltering. "This is just… oh, my gosh, I have no words!"

"How are you, Marshall?" Nancy asked, turning to Bess' husband. He and Frank were talking off to the side and the man turned his attention to the women. Bess beamed at him as she wound herself into his arms.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good, Nancy," he said nervously. "Just a little…"

"Nervous?" Frank laughed, clapping his hand on the man's back. "You'll be fine, Marshall. Trust me."

Bess cried out suddenly startling the others as she looked at her watch. "Oh!" she cried rushing to the front door. "We've got to go! We have reservations with George, Dean, and my parents at 6! They don't know yet so don't tell!"

"We won't," Nancy laughed, feeling honored that she was the first Bess told. She walked to the door with Frank and waved to Bess and Marshall as they pulled away from the driveway.

It was early March, the seasons just starting to change though a brisk wind still blew. Nancy shivered, wrapping her arms around her body. She looked across the street, noticing an unfamiliar car sitting at the curb. Her eyes narrowed, honing in on the suspicious, her detective instincts still working and kicking into high gear. The moment the driver's door opened and the man stepped out, Nancy's expression changed to that of elation.

"David!" she cried excitedly. Her day was getting better and better with David Wainwright's unexpected arrival. He grinned broadly as he walked across the street toward them, taking in the sight of his goddaughter and her husband.

"You look radiant, Nancy!" David replied happily as he hugged her. He kissed her cheek then turned to Frank with a smile and shook the younger man's hand. "Good to see you, Frank."

"You too," he grinned. Frank looked up and down the street, wondering if there was anyone else who wanted to pay them a visit. "What brings you by? We haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I apologize for that," the man said his expression turning dark. He looked over his shoulder as if someone were stalking him but only Frank seemed to notice the shift. "Something was brought to my attention that I needed to deal with. I'm so sorry I had to miss the wedding. Did you enjoy the island?"

"Oh, my gosh!" Nancy cried. "It was…"

"Amazing!" Frank said, finishing her sentence. The two beamed happily at each other. "Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it," David said waving his hand dismissively. "That was my gift to you. The island too."

"Huh?" Nancy replied looking shocked.

"Excuse me?" Frank said at the same time, his face registering surprise.

"The island," the older man repeated with a smile. "It's yours. I bought it years ago and no one really knows I own it. It's a good place to hide if need be."

"Why would we need a place to hide?" Frank asked confused. He exchanged a dark look with Nancy who was just as bewildered as him.

"Never mind," David shook his head. "I'm just saying if ever you want to get away again, it's yours. No questions asked. There are places in that house that even I can't remember are there but it's still a good place to go to if need be."

Nancy eyed him closely. She knew he was lying and felt something was bothering her godfather but wasn't sure what. "Will you stay for dinner?" she asked hoping the man accepted so she could get some answers out of him.

"Sadly, I can't," he stated regretfully. "I have a meeting to attend in Chicago but I wanted to come here to see you two and make sure you were doing good which I see that you are."

"Oh," she said her face suddenly going slack. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, maybe next time. Thank you for the honeymoon and also for the crib."

"I'm glad you like them." David walked toward his car but turned before crossing the street. "Be careful," he said vaguely. He stared at them intently. "Both of you."

Nancy and Frank exchanged glances again before turning back to David. "Um, we will," Frank replied strangely. The couple waved as the sedan pulled away then went back inside.

"What was that all about?" he asked once the door was closed. Frank locked the door before automatically setting the alarm. "I like David but that was just strange, even for him."

"Yeah, I have no idea what's going on," Nancy said thoughtfully. She was concerned for her godfather and as she thought more about the encounter, Nancy protectively rubbed her pregnant belly. "We still don't know what happened to Janice Blake. I hope that's not what he meant."

"I don't think David knows anything about Janice Blake," Frank replied.

"No, I don't think so either," she said thoughtfully. Nancy bit her lip. "He never mentioned knowing her other than the articles he read. I'm sure he's just worried that something else might happen to us. I guess it wouldn't hurt keeping an eye on things going on around us though."

"Why do you think I set the alarm?" Frank said darkly. He took her hand and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss. "At least we won't have any cases again until after the baby arrives."

"About that…"

"Don't start, Nan," he warned. "We agreed."

"I know but…"

"No," Frank said sternly, shaking his head. From the look on his face, Nancy knew the conversation was over.

The doctor told them she was a high-risk of early-term labor or other problems after the loss of their first child and she had followed the orders to a tee. They agreed to take the time off then they would return to their business after the doctor cleared Nancy to work again. But what she wanted to say wasn't about getting another case. She wanted to leave investigating altogether but she wasn't sure how she was going to tell Frank.

"Now, about that piece," he said bringing her out of her thoughts. She grinned mischievously at him before running out of the room again. All thoughts of Bess' exciting news and David's mysterious visit seemed to disappear as Frank chased her up the stairs and into their bedroom once more.

* * *

"Do we have any information yet?" the man asked Adam.

Adam Stevens was in the lobby of the Radisson in downtown Chicago, his phone pressed to his ear. He called his contact the moment David Wainwright disappeared. "No, we don't," he replied.

"It's been weeks, Stevens!" cried the man causing Adam to pull the phone away from his ear. "What have we to show for it? Nothing! Why haven't we found this woman yet?"

"Wainwright has been cautious for weeks, you know that," Adam seethed. He hated being yelled at by someone who was only using him to gain power within the organization. "He knows we're searching for her so he hasn't visited her in weeks."

"That's because you were stupid enough to play your hand to early, you dolt!"

"My tactics are on point," he replied angrily. "You hired me to destroy David Wainwright and I plan on doing that but I am not someone you want to mess with by calling me names. You know what I do."

"I know," the man said quickly slightly nervous. "I don't really want to be on the receiving end of it either but I want results! This company should be mine! If you don't, I'll find someone who will."

"I've narrowed it down," Adam replied unfazed by the threat. "Wainwright ditched his security detail earlier today and hasn't been seen since. The woman is near Chicago, maybe in one of the outlying towns or boroughs. She has to be here. He screwed up. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Good," the man replied. "Do we need to send anyone to search the towns?"

"That would probably be a good idea," he nodded. "I'll investigate the different towns and see which ones would be closer to Chicago then we'll go from there once we've narrowed it down. He's only been gone for three hours and he's walking back into the hotel now. She's close. I can feel it."

He watched as David Wainwright walked through the front doors of the hotel. David didn't seem to notice Adam sitting on a couch as he walked by. Adam had made it a point to not look like his normal self, dressing in jeans and a button down shirt. His hair was cut into a different style, the greasy, slicked-back look discarded. He wanted to blend in and he succeeded. Even if it took a while to search, Adam Stevens was going to find her and bring David Wainwright to his knees.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks so much for reading the Prologue and a special thanks to those who wrote a review! I'm so grateful for the support! I start my new job next week so I'm not sure as to when the next update will be but I hope to keep up with it as best I can. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and if you'd like, leave a review. No worries if you don't. Until next time, have a great weekend and God bless!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why am I getting this vibe that we're being followed?" Frank replied, stealing a look behind them. Nancy walked slowly beside him though she didn't seem as concerned as he was.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe David's visit a few days ago spooked you and you're just getting paranoid."

"Very funny, Nan," he said looking back at his wife. The two were walking down the street towards the restaurant they had chosen for lunch. It had been a quiet few days since David Wainwright came to visit them but still something was bothering Frank. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He looked behind him one more time though no one seemed to be interested in them. "I'm not being paranoid either. I just have this feeling, that's all. I'm worried."

"I know," Nancy said softly, stopping him before they could enter the restaurant. "I know that David said sounded a little ominous but I don't think we should be worried about it right now. We have a few months left till the baby is born and you know what the doctor said. I'm trying my best to not be worried but your own fears are starting to do that for me."

"I'm sorry, Nan," Frank replied glumly. He took her hand in his own and stared into her eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I just want us to be happy and most definitely left alone until after he – or she – comes."

"And we will," she assured him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a look. "What's that look for?"

"I mean it, Nancy," he said sternly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Mrs. Stein, ring a bell?"

"Oh…oh that!" Nancy laughed nervously averting her eyes. Julia Stein had called her that morning and Nancy wanted to take Frank out to lunch to talk to him hoping that being in public would deter him from making a scene. "Uh…"

"Well, if it isn't River Heights' most _famous_ resident," simpered a voice behind them.

Nancy rolled her eyes though she stifled the groaned that wanted to escape. She whirled around to face the dark-haired young woman who walked toward them, a broad fake smile stretched across her face. "Deirdre Shannon," Nancy replied with a small smile though it didn't reach her eyes. "What brings you back to River Heights? How long has it been? Five years?"

"Six actually," Deirdre corrected. "But who's counting?"

The woman eyed Frank intently before turning her turned her attention back to Nancy. "Seems like a lot has happened while I've been gone," she replied raising an eyebrow. Her eyes moved, taking in Nancy with interest. "And I see someone didn't waste any time after the wedding." Deirdre cast a sidelong glance at Frank once more, giving him a seductive smile.

"What do you want, Deirdre?" Nancy asked, her tone changing slightly.

"What makes you think I want anything from you, Nancy?" she asked innocently though there was a fleck of arrogance in her voice. "I just wanted to express my condolences to you for your father's untimely death and my congratulations on marrying this handsome hunk. A step up from Ned, if you ask me."

"I didn't," Nancy retorted. Deirdre's eyes narrowed. "Thank you so much for your words."

"Anytime, Nancy," the woman said. "Daddy has been keeping me up to date with all the juicy gossip going on. He said he misses Carson's presence in the courtroom."

"I'm sure he does," Nancy replied sarcastically. "After all, Dad and Mr. Shannon were always _so_ close."

"Uh huh," Deirdre smirked. "Just like us, right? Too bad Ned had to go crazy or I would have pursued him after you dumped him."

Frank's mouth dropped open at the remark and he could tell that his wife was bristling with anger though she said nothing. He felt eyes watching him and he turned to Deirdre who was giving him a look once more. Nancy noticed the action, snaking her arm into the crook of his elbow and introduced her husband to the woman.

"Deirdre and I went to high school together," she explained. "Her father and Dad were 'acquaintances' in the courtroom."

"That sounds so harsh, Nancy," Deirdre tsked. "Frank, huh? You must be one of the Hardy boys Nancy always boasted about. My, Nancy, you really kept him a secret, didn't you? And how is the other brother doing?"

"Married," Frank said smartly catching Deirdre's interested tone. He really didn't like the woman in front of him. She reminded him of another brunette who seemed to like to cause problems and also hated Nancy. He just hoped Deirdre wasn't the same as Brenda. "With three kids."

"Bummer," she pouted. "I would have loved to meet him since I heard he was the flirter. Isn't that right, Nancy? What was it that you said about Frank? Oh, that's right. He was the cute one with nerdy tendencies."

Nancy's face went red with anger though she calmed down slightly when Frank put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. It reassured her that he wasn't giving in to Deirdre's advances towards him. The woman smirked at them not missing the action by Frank though Nancy could tell Deirdre was irritated that he didn't take the bait.

"Well," Frank replied as politely as he could, "we are going to lunch and as you can see, our party is full. It was nice meeting you, Deirdre."

He guided Nancy to the door of the restaurant before Deirdre could protest leaving the woman to glare at the couple. Within minutes, they were sitting in a quiet corner of the restaurant, surveying their menus.

"'Cute with nerdy tendencies,' huh?" Frank asked nonchalantly after the waitress took their orders and menus. Nancy blushed deeply. "Is there anything else you've said that I should know about?"

"I'm sorry, Frank," she said apologetically taking his hand. "Deirdre is just so…frustrating."

"I can see that," he replied. The two stared at each for a few seconds before breaking down in laughter. "Did you see her face when I told her that our party was full? I thought she was going to burst with anger!"

"I know!" Nancy laughed. "She deserved it too! Deirdre was more annoying than Brenda ever was."

Frank suddenly stopped laughing at the mention of Brenda.

"What?" she asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, Nan," he said darkly. "You don't think…"

"That Deirdre is capable of being exactly like Brenda?" Nancy finished his question. "No. She's not smart enough. Brenda was a genius compared to Deirdre. Deirdre barely made it through high school and wouldn't have graduated if it hadn't been for her 'daddy.' If she does happen to fall in with a bad crowd, that's exactly how she'll do it: fall in. She likes to brag…a lot and she can be vindictive but she's not a criminal. She knows what will happen if she does anything wrong one more time anyway. 'Daddy' will cut her off completely. Deirdre's kind of like the Paris Hilton of River Heights."

"Uh huh," Frank replied. He still couldn't get rid of the bad feeling he had before. Was Deirdre like Brenda and Nancy just didn't realize it?

"She's harmless, Frank," she reiterated seeing the wheels turning in his head. "Believe me."

"That's what we said about Brenda."

"Deirdre is different," Nancy replied. The waiter returned with their food, a chicken caesar salad for her and a steak for Frank. "Trust me. Deirdre is a complete idiot."

Nancy eyed the salad in front of her, licking her lips in hunger. She took a bite of the salad and closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

"That's just creepy, Nan," Frank replied watching her.

"What is?"

"How you're literally making love to that salad." He had a steak knife in his hand, poised over the meat waiting to be eaten. "That's just so wrong."

"How is it wrong?" Nancy asked taking another bite.

"It…it's just wrong." Frank shook his head and proceeded to cut his steak.

"Hey, Frank." He looked up to see her take another bite and savor the taste once more. He laughed.

"Now you're really pushing it," Frank replied.

"I can push it some more, if you like," she grinned, waggling her eyebrows at him then took another bite.

"I'll spank you later."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

"Why did Mrs. Stein call you this morning, anyway?" Frank asked as he pushed his empty plate to the side a half hour later. The two had been talking about finishing the baby's room within the next few days trying to get their encounter with Deirdre out of their minds.

"Oh, that," Nancy said nervously.

"Yeah, that," he replied leaning forward, his arms folded on the table. "Please tell me it has nothing to do with the cat. I'm still trying to get out the scratches from the last time I had to look for him in the dump plus the fact that the stench was raunchy."

"It has nothing to do with the cat, Frank," she said sweetly. "Besides, Mr. Snuffles went to kitty heaven two weeks ago. I didn't even know he was that old."

"Yeah, more like the kitty hell, if you ask me," Frank grumbled. "I knew that but I was talking about the other cats she has. Isn't like a hundred by now?"

"Oh, stop," Nancy swatted at him. "Julia only has three now and has no intention of getting any more. The ones left are pretty content with staying indoors unlike Mr. Snuffles."

"Who names their cat Mr. Snuffles anyway?"

"Anyway," she eyed him, "she called because she has a problem."

"And you said no, right?" Frank nodded at her though he already knew her answer. When she bit her lip, he cried out. "We agreed, Nancy! We aren't taking anymore cases! Not until after the baby comes! Did you forget?"

"No, I didn't!" she cried out. Nancy looked around at the other patrons who were eyeing them then lowered her voice. "I didn't say yes either, Frank. I wanted to talk to you before I said anything to her."

"And my answer is no, Nan."

"And I don't have a say?" Nancy asked, her eyes glistening with tears. "You're not even going to hear about it?"

"Nancy, I'm just looking out for what's best for us," Frank replied his tone softer. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I understand but this is important!" she cried. Frank was taken aback by her outburst. "It's important to me!"

"What is it then?"

"It's the Winslow Theater," Nancy said softly. "They're…they're having problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"The kind that could close the theater forever," she said biting her lip. "They're putting on a one-night only show to save the theater from being demolished and there have been some mysterious 'accidents' occurring during rehearsals and after hours. The show is a few weeks from now but with every mishap they have, it sets them back a few days. Even some of the costumes have been destroyed along with sets. She's really worried."

"What does she want us to do about it?" he asked rather annoyed that Nancy would even consider the case.

"You know exactly what she wants us to do!" Nancy cried. "She wants us to find out who's doing it before the show gets shut down! They only have until May to come up with the money to save the theater or a developer is going to buy it. Some of the members of the board of regents have already signed off on the theater and Julia is one of the only ones who opposes the sale. They don't even know she called us for help."

"Nancy, we can't, you know that."

"But…"

"It's no."

"Please, Frank…" but Nancy stopped when she saw the determined look in his face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the table. Suddenly she rose from her seat, grabbing her purse. Nancy stared down at him, shock registering on his face. "I'll see you at home."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk!" she cried over her shoulder as she left the restaurant.

The other patrons in the restaurant tried their best to ignore the couple's outburst but some kept stealing glances at Frank as he slumped back in his chair. He wondered what was so important to Nancy about the Winslow Theater and why she got so upset. Maybe he should have heard the rest of it before she left in a huff.

Frank paid the bill before walking out to their car. He searched the area around the restaurant for Nancy but she was nowhere to be seen. _Damn, _he thought. _She moves fast for a pregnant woman._ As he got into the car, his fears from before returned. What if Janice Blake was still out there waiting for the best time to strike? What if it was someone else hell bent on going after them? What if someone took Nancy and he didn't know it? Frank wished Nancy had waited for him before taking a walk alone but he knew she just needed some time to herself. He cursed himself for not even hearing why she wanted to take the case. It couldn't be that hard and it sounded like a pretty straightforward case that wouldn't require a lot of investigating other than who was working on the show.

Sighing, Frank drove away from the restaurant keeping his eyes peeled for Nancy though he had a feeling she went through the park to get home taking a shorter way home. As he pulled into the driveway, Frank groaned seeing Hannah standing at the end of the walkway, her arms folded in front of her and fury in her eyes. Of all the days he and Nancy had a fight, Hannah had to be at home.

"Frank Hardy!" the housekeeper cried when he got out of the car. "Why in God's name did Nancy come home in tears? She was acting like it was the end of the world or something! What happened? What did you say to her? Do I have to call your mother again?"

"She's home already?" he cried ignoring the questions. He quickly walked into the house with Hannah right on his heels.

"Don't you ignore me, young man!" she continued. "You need to tell me what happened but she sure as hell isn't!"

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs, if you must know," Hannah stated but stopped Frank as he tried to go upstairs. "Oh, no you don't. Your ass stays down here until you tell me what's going on."

Frank sighed and looked guiltily at her. He went on to explain about the case Nancy was asked to take from Julia Stein. The color suddenly drained from Hannah's face as he spoke and her expression softened.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I do," she nodded. "I'm sorry, Frank. I didn't know it was that or I wouldn't have snapped at you."

"What's so important about the Winslow Theater anyway?"

"Winslow is Kate's family name, Frank," Hannah explained. "That's why it's so important to Nancy. Her family founded the theater nearly a hundred years ago."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! An update from me! Well, I start my new job tomorrow so I thought it would be a good idea to get this chapter out before then. That way you all can read it and give me your insight (if you want). I want to send a big thank you out there to all veterans and their families on this Veteran's Day. You guys make the sacrifice so we can have our freedom. Thank you! Until next time everyone, have a great week and God bless!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I hope everyone's weekend is going well. My first week at the new job was different from any job I've ever had before but I'm optimistic that I will enjoy it after I get used to being there. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and to those who left reviews! I appreciate hearing what you think so far! So, enjoy and have a great weekend! God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Frank looked at his hands as he waited for Hannah to explain more about the history of the Winslow. It blew his mind that Nancy's mother's family founded the theater yet she never told him about it. He was sitting at the island as Hannah was preparing tea for the two of them. When she was done, she placed a mug in front of him then stood on the opposite side of the island ready to tell more.

"I'm sorry that I bit your head off, Frank," Hannah replied. "You know how it's been the past few years. You two have been through so much and I thought maybe you had another fight."

"It's all right, Hannah," he replied after taking a sip of tea. "I know it's been rough but we haven't had a fight in a long time. This just took me completely by surprise. We agreed not to take any case no matter what but I have a feeling that if I don't, Nancy is going to do it herself and I don't want that."

"You're in a pickle, aren't you?" she laughed. "I wouldn't put it past her to go behind your back, Frank. It's important to her since it's the last remaining place she has besides this house with memories so strong. See, the theater was founded by the Winslow family back in the early part of the twentieth century. Nancy is the last remaining family member. Kate was an only child as was her mother whose name actually was Winslow. About 50 years ago, the theater fell into disrepair and the family had no choice but to sell it. They sold it to the town for a small price and it wasn't until the 80s that River Heights actually did anything with it. A board of regents was formed and one of the first members was Kate's mother who passed it along to her daughter when she died. Kate was a part of it for years before she met and married Carson. At one point, she was even the chairman – or woman in this case – of the board until her death. Kate spent a lot of time there as did Nancy as a child and when Kate suddenly died, Carson automatically took over duties though he was not the chairman. That fell to another person.

"Julia Stein has been on the board since the beginning as well and she is the current chairwoman," Hannah continued while Frank listened intently. "It's not surprising that Julia called Nancy since it still holds a special place in her heart due to the fact that both her parents were on the board at one point. Julia's mother personally knew the Winslows who built the theater so it's not surprising that she doesn't want the theater to be destroyed. It really is a beautiful building."

"If it was so important to Nancy," Frank asked, "why didn't she ever speak of it?"

"Think about it, Frank," she said wisely. "Carson died almost three years ago and then everything happened with Ned then Janice Blake. Beside you said you always hated the theater so why would she bother telling you about her history with the Winslow?"

"I never said I hated the theater," he grumbled. She gave him a look. "Okay, that's not entirely true but I wouldn't have minded it if she told me. Besides, I think Mrs. Stein is hellbent on getting me on the stage to perform after hearing that I can actually sing. I've never actually performed as a solo act before."

"Then don't," Hannah shrugged. "Taking the case doesn't necessarily mean you have to perform even though I'm sure people wouldn't mind hearing you. Especially your mother, I hear."

"I'm not that good."

"That's not what Nancy tells me," she said smirking. Frank looked at her shocked. "I say take the case and just be careful. It might be something easy and straightforward for all you know."

Frank sighed, thinking. Now that he knew of the importance the theater was to Nancy, he had to take it for her sake. He also felt he had to lay a few ground rules for her before taking the case. "You're right, Hannah," he finally said, rising from his chair.

"I know," she smiled. "Now go talk to Nancy and I'll have dinner for you by the time you're done."

Frank nodded then left the room to go upstairs. As he stood outside their bedroom door, he could hear sniffling coming from the other side.

"Nancy?" he said softly, knocking on the door. Frank tried the door, finding it unlocked and stepped into the room.

She was curled up on the bed, her back to the door. Although Nancy didn't acknowledge Frank he could tell she was paying attention as to where he was. Frank closed the door behind him and went over to the bed. As he knelt down onto the bed, he could feel her stiffening up from his presence.

"I'm sorry, Nan," he replied softly. Frank touched her arm gently and she looked over her shoulder at him, her face splotchy from crying. "I…I didn't know how much this theater meant to you."

"Hannah told you," Nancy mumbled. She wiped her face with her hand and rolled over the rest of the way to face him. Frank laid down beside her, pulling her close to his body.

"Yeah, she did," he smiled. "You could have said something. I would have understood."

"You didn't give me the chance, Frank."

He shifted to be able to look down at her and sighed. "I guess you're right on that," he replied with a shake of his head. "We need to work on our communication skills, don't we?"

"I think so." Nancy narrowed her eyes and he laughed.

"I'm just a little on edge lately, Nan," Frank said. "We have no idea where Janice Blake is and now that David is acting weird, I feel like something is coming that we just can't see. But then again, there's probably nothing to worry about and the only thing we should be thinking about is bringing our child into the world."

"What a pair we make," she replied with a smile. Nancy leaned in for a kiss and the two remained that way for a little while before breaking apart. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd be bored," he laughed. Frank sighed and looked into his wife's eyes. "Do you really want to take the case?"

Nancy gazed deeply into his dark eyes. What she saw was love and compassion but she also saw a hint of trepidation which made her wonder. "I do," she finally said, placing her hand on his cheek. "But you need to tell me what's going on in your mind first."

Frank looked away, slowly rising into a sitting position. "I…I just don't want anything to happen to you or our baby," he stammered. "Losing either one of you would destroy me."

"This isn't like the last time, Frank," Nancy said softly, rising to meet him. She turned his head toward her. "There's no Janice Blake or Ned Nickerson or Jack Treyford waiting in the shadows. It's probably someone who wants or needs the money or maybe even someone who doesn't want the theater to be destroyed, which sounds odd but it has happened before. It might be easy or it might be hard. We won't know until we meet with Julia in the morning."

He narrowed his head, staring at her for a moment. "You were going to take the case without me, weren't you?"

Nancy blushed and looked away. "Maybe." He scoffed at her though she ignored it. "How about we take the case and if you feel that it's getting too dangerous for me then, I'll sit it out for the remainder of the time. Agreed?"

"No," Frank said flatly taking her by surprise. She blinked at him as his face turned serious. "I think you need to sit this one out from the start."

"What? No!" she cried shaking her head vigorously. Nancy scrambled off the bed to stand over him. "This…this is too important to me, Frank! You can't put me on the sidelines! It's not fair!"

"Yes, I can, Nan!" he cried back. "You heard what the doctor said! You said it yourself not long ago! No stress, no cases, no nothing that could endanger you or the baby! He could put you on bed rest at any given moment especially if anything spikes abnormally. I'm sorry but the only way for us to take this case is if you're not on it. That's my final word."

Nancy glared at him, her lips pursed. She hated to admit it but he was right. Her most recent doctor visit was evident enough and Frank was there to hear it. The doctor was worried about Nancy with her blood pressure elevated. She knew she had to take it easy but it was hard for her since the theater was one of the last places her parents were a part of.

"Fine," she finally sighed, rolling her eyes. Nancy held up a finger. "But you have to do something in return."

"Name it."

"Don't do this alone," she warned. "It may be an easy case but you always should have backup."

Frank sighed seeing the determination in his wife's face. Truth be told, he already had someone in mind. He grinned at her and she grinned back. It seemed she had the same idea.

* * *

Joe drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently waiting for his turn. He hated waiting. It just seemed like it was a useless part of his life that was now turning into an unending monotonous routine.

Finally the car in front of him moved and he inched his way closer to where he wanted to be only to stop feet away. He groaned leaning his head back against the headrest. Joe never really understood what took people so long in ordering their food. Closing his eyes, he relished the peace within himself and his car, blocking out all noise. Then reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

William screamed in pain from the backseat. Two-year-old CJ looked out the window, trying his best to look innocent. Vanessa turned around yelling at their oldest son from the front seat and Joe just sat massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Lord, save me from this misery!" he muttered. His wife must have heard him for she whipped around to face him, her steel grey eyes burning with fury.

"I go through this every day, Joseph Hardy!" Vanessa screeched. She punched him in the arm, a loud "ow" escaping his mouth. Joe inched the car forward, reaching the speaker to place their order while Vanessa continued to berate him. "You're not pregnant! I have to deal with these two, plus the house, our meals, cleaning, and have yet another baby growing inside me! You want to complain again, do it outside and away from me!"

"Can…can I take your order please?" replied a timid voice from the speaker.

"Yeah, do you know where I can get some sanity?" Joe joked resulting in another hit from Vanessa. "Ow! Jeez! Never mind, can I get two chicken nugget Happy Meals for two unhappy kids; a grilled chicken salad and a bottle of water for my pissed-off, pregnant wife, and large quarter pounder meal with a Coke for my wretched self. Oh, wait, you wouldn't happen to have beer, would you?"

"Sorry, sir," the worker replied with a small chuckle. "Although I wish we did sometimes."

The worker read off the total and within a few minutes the family was driving off toward home after a long day out. William finally calmed down but it wasn't until the Hardy family got home that Joe and Vanessa found out why he cried. As Joe opened the sliding door to the minivan, a small car fell out onto the pavement. He also saw a large welt growing on the side of William's head. Joe shook his head as he looked over at CJ who gave him a big smile as if nothing happened.

As Joe walked William inside their house, he wondered how they were going to handle yet another boy with the two they currently had. If he was getting this frustrated with just being with them for a day, Joe couldn't imagine how his wife's days were. Vanessa silently walked hand-in-hand with CJ and once the two little boys were in their highchair and booster seat, Joe went back outside to get the shopping bags, diaper bag, and lunches while Vanessa stayed inside with the kids.

After several trips back and forth, Joe was finally able to get close to his meal though the family was already eating without him. He watched his sons eat in their respective places, each one a good distance apart from the other so mischief could be managed without much of a headache. CJ ate his food willingly like the perfect angel he wasn't just moments before while William seemed to be taking great pleasure in dumping his food on purpose onto the floor though some of it did manage to get into the child's mouth. Vanessa sat quietly eating her salad, seemingly ignoring the squawks coming from William's mouth, her eyes distant just like a tired mother would be after a long day.

Joe plopped down into the chair, his bag of food sitting in front of him. He looked over at Vanessa who seemed to be ignoring him just as much as she was ignoring their sons.

"Are you going to stop William from throwing food on the floor?" Joe asked though he immediately regretted the question.

Vanessa's eyes moved up to glare at him, her head never moving. Without a word she rose from her seat, taking her salad with her and left the room. Joe watched her go knowing she was still mad at him for the remark in the drive thru. He sadly went back to his food though his burger was lukewarm at best and the fries had lost their crisp, sagging between his fingers like wilted flowers. Still he ate the food, famished from the day all the while watching William. The toddler grinned at him just before dumping the rest of his food onto the floor. The tired father closed his eyes and dropped his head onto the kitchen table with a loud thud.

For what seemed like minutes, Joe tuned out the sounds of his sons trying to think of another place he could be. It wasn't until he felt a gentle poke that he realized he had fallen asleep. Someone poked him again and he shifted.

"Wha?" Joe grumbled lifting his head. Vanessa snickered at him though he didn't know why. It was in this moment that he realized there was peace in the kitchen. He looked around the room to see the highchair and booster both empty and cleaned up as if the boys were never there making a mess. Joe looked up at his wife confused.

"They're in bed, Joe," Vanessa replied softly, answering his silent question. "It's 7:30 at night. Have you been sleeping this whole time?"

"I guess I have," he mumbled, rubbing his face. A french fry fell onto the table that had been stuck to his face. The burger sat half-eaten in front of him, the amazing aroma of cooked beef long gone. Vanessa stood over him, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, babe," Joe replied pulling her close.

"I know you are," she said, looking into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry too. It just gets so frustrating to be alone all the time with the boys. I just really need you to step in once in a while."

"Maybe we should rethink the whole daycare situation for them," Joe replied. "They need to be around other kids not just each other. Besides, you'd be able to go back to work too…if you want to, that is."

"I do," Vanessa nodded. She rubbed her belly gently, thinking. "I think you're right about the daycare. It will give me a break too after this one's born."

Joe stood up and kissed his wife. The peace of the room made it easier for them to just go with the flow. That is until Joe's phone went off and he grumbled.

"Sorry," Vanessa grimaced. "I forgot to tell you that your phone's been going off for the past hour or so. I think it's Frank. It must be important if he's trying to get a hold of you. Hopefully it's not an emergency."

"Nah," he shook his head. "He would have called Dad first and then Dad would have called me." Joe sighed again. "We'll talk more later, Van. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and kissed his forehead. Then she plucked a fry from his hair and held it up to show him with a raised eyebrow before walking away. Joe laughed as he finally answered the phone before it was sent to voicemail.

"Yeah, Frank," he said.

"Jeez, Joe, where've you been?" his brother cried. "I've been calling for hours!"

"I fell asleep, okay?" Joe replied rolling his eyes. "If it was such an emergency, you should have called Dad."

"I did call Dad," Frank stated. "I had to make sure it way okay before talking to you."

"Make sure what was okay?"

"I have a case…"

"But I thought you were taking a break with Nancy," Joe interrupted.

"Will you let me finish?"

"Oh, sorry. Brainfart."

"A case popped up and Nancy is sitting it out," Frank explained.

"How'd you do that?" Joe asked surprised.

"It was easy," his brother replied with a chuckle. Joe could hear Nancy in the background and laughed when he heard her smack Frank, grateful that it wasn't him for once. "Okay, it wasn't like she was a pushover. I made an agreement with her that I wouldn't do it alone. So…are you up for a case? Dad said you were free for now since Stacy is on vacation."

Suddenly Joe heard a screaming baby and Vanessa calling out to him. He groaned and rolled his eyes, already knowing his answer. "I'll be on the next flight."


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Happy weekend everyone! With the holiday next week, I wanted to get out a chapter before chaos reigned. Lol. Who know when I'll get the next one out! Thanks so much to everyone who is reading the story and most especially to the ones leaving reviews! I'm glad to hear that you're liking it! This chapter was actually going to be a lot longer but I felt that it was going to be TOO long which is understandable. So, the good news is that the next chapter will come a lot quicker since it's partially written at the moment with the original ending of this one! Look for it sometime next week but again, not sure if it's going to be before or after Thanksgiving. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and have a great weekend! If I don't see you before turkey day, then have a wonderful and blessed holiday with the fam! Don't eat too much! Gobble gobble!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Joe!" Frank cried the moment he saw his brother. He waved to him as Joe exited the Arrivals terminal. The two brothers embraced in a hug the moment they were close enough. "It's good to see you! I'm so glad you were able to get here."

"Ah, well," Joe shrugged. "I had nothing better to do."

"Did Vanessa chew you out the moment you told her?" Frank chuckled. The brothers headed toward the baggage area to get Joe's suitcase.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "It's why I couldn't come yesterday. I needed to make amends with her before I came. She wasn't too happy about it but when I told I called Andrea and Mom to let them know what was going on, she was fine. They're going to double-team the boys so Vanessa can get a break. I feel bad leaving her but knowing that those two are there to help makes me feel a little better. I hope that the delay didn't change anything with the case."

"Nah," his brother said. "Mrs. Stein was grateful that we were going to help so the delay was okay."

"Where's Nancy?"

"She's out shopping with Bess and George," Frank answered. "It was the only way to keep her distracted while I came to get you. She wanted me to start this case yesterday but since you couldn't make it right away, she was...okay, I guess. I thought I was going to have to tie her down to a chair at one point until she finally conceded."

"That sounds like Nancy," Joe laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "I know she wants to be a part of the case but with all the complications going on with the pregnancy, I don't want her worked up. I'm glad that Bess suggested the shopping trip. I just hope she doesn't wear Nancy out. She's been super tired lately. And Bess has been all excited because her and Mitchell are expecting their first so it might be hard for her to remember."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yep," he nodded. "Bess wanted help in clothes shopping and getting a baby registry ready. Thank God Nancy already did that and the shower is over. That was agony alone."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Joe laughed. "You looked so cute with those clothes!"

"I do recall you having some issues yourself at Van's baby shower," Frank smirked knowingly. "Didn't someone wrap a measuring tape around you as well as her?"

"Okay, never mind," the younger Hardy rolled his eyes. "What's this case about anyway?"

"I'll let Mrs. Stein tell you about it when we get to the theater later," he replied eyeing the screen in front of him. The turnstyle started moving and Joe's flight number was displayed on the screen. "I've only heard Nancy's side of the story so I don't know if there's anything else that we need to know about the case."

Joe glanced at his brother, noticing that something was off. Frank seemed distracted and he wondered if there was something else that was going on.

"What's going on, Frank?" he asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Frank looked startled.

"You seem a little distracted but I don't think it has to do with the case," Joe replied. "Are you worried about being a parent?"

"What? No!" Frank looked over at his brother who gave him a questionable look. "Okay, maybe I am but it's not what I'm really worried about."

"Okay, then what's bugging you?"

"Well, we haven't heard anything on Janice Blake's whereabouts," he explained. Frank excused himself when someone bumped into him then continued. "And David was acting strange a few days ago when he popped in for a quick visit."

"Am I the only one who hasn't met this guy yet?" Joe complained. "The way Mom oozed about him you'd think he was Jason Momoa or something. Is Nancy worried?"

"I'm not sure," Frank said thoughtfully. "She's more worried about the case than anything else. I already told you that I'm trying not let her get worked up but it's hard. I'm more worried about her than she is. The doctor is on the verge of putting her on bed rest for the next two months. Her blood pressure was elevated and it doesn't look like it's going down in my opinion. Its part of the reason why I called you other than the fact that Nancy insisted I didn't work the case alone. Maybe the two of us can keep her calm until everything blows over."

Joe started talking but Frank wasn't listening. His eyes were narrowed, honing in on a woman sitting nearby. It was the same person who bumped into him earlier. He briefly checked his pocket for his wallet to make sure it was still there, which it was. As Frank continued to steal a few glances at the woman, Joe noticed and turned to where his brother was looking only to find that the woman had walked away, her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"What is it?" he asked looking back at Frank. The woman disappeared into the ladies' room though Frank continued to watch the door, ignoring his brother. "Hey, don't go all paranoid on me. Tell me what's up."

"You remember the honeymoon we had?" Frank asked finally turning away his gaze away from the ladies' room.

"Uh, yeah," his brother rolled his eyes. "How could I not? I'm still trying to get around the fact that you not only had a private beach but an entire island to yourselves. I'm jealous. Why?"

"Just grab your bag so we can get out of here," Frank ordered pointing to the turnstyle. "I want to get as far away from here as possible before that woman comes back. There's something not right about her."

"Oh, okay." Joe spotted his suitcase and hurried to grab it as Frank walked quickly towards the exit. The younger Hardy turned his attention to the ladies' room only to immediately turn away and rush after Frank. The same woman stood off to the side of the ladies' room, her phone out in front of her as if she were taking a picture. Joe came up behind Frank, keeping his back to the terminal and the woman.

"Okay, so you're not being paranoid," Joe finally said the moment they were outside heading towards the short-term parking area. "What was that all about anyway? Who was that woman and why was she trying to take a picture of you?"

"She what?" Frank stopped and turned to his brother. "Did she get one?"

"I don't think so," his brother shook his head. "Your back was to me when I noticed her. I'm still trying to figure out what's going on."

"Honestly, I don't know either, Joe," the older Hardy replied. He led his to his parked SUV though his eyes still shifted around to make sure no one was watching. Frank shifted the car into gear and pulled out. He didn't say another word until they were on the highway. "When David visited us, he seemed anxious as if someone were after him. It was almost as if he stopped by to make sure we were okay."

"So?" Joe shrugged. He noticed Frank kept looking in the rear-view mirror every few minutes. "He is Nancy's godfather after all. Maybe he was missing her. He did miss your wedding, you know."

"Yeah but he only stayed for a few minutes, Joe," Frank stated. "And he never went into the house. All he did was give us that island we were on for our honeymoon."

"He _gave_ you the island?" Joe asked incredulously. "As in, you _own_ it?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was really strange too. David said that it was a good place to hide if ever it was needed."

"Why would you need to hide?"

"I don't know why," Frank shook his head. "That's what worries me besides Nancy. I asked her later on what David actually did for a living and she said he was the founder and CEO of a major technology company. The only thing is I don't think it's all true."

"Do you think she was lying to you?" Joe asked though he didn't think Nancy would lie about something like that, least of all to her husband.

"No, I just don't think she knows exactly what he does," Frank replied. He looked in the rear-view mirror again and changed lanes.

"What? Do you see something?" He looked behind them.

"No, I just needed to change lanes," he answered. "Our exit is coming up."

"But don't you think you're sounding overly suspicious about David?" Joe asked though he too looked a little concerned. "Who knows? Or this woman you saw. Maybe the lady was just taking a picture of the terminal for some reason…or other."

"I don't think so," Frank shook his head. "You were just as concerned as I was when we left. Don't you think it's strange that all of this is happening now? What if Janice Blake is back?"

"Don't you think they would have found her by now though?" his brother asked. "I mean, it's been a year now and if she's back, I highly doubt she would come after you or Nancy again unless she really wanted to get caught. Sometimes I wonder if she's even still breathing and I have this feeling that the woman has nothing to do with Blake. Does David know about her?"

"He said he was worried about it but I don't think he knew her, knew her," Frank sighed. "I do know that he worked with Chief McGinnis to keep our names out of the papers about that case. Maybe you're right, though. It's just so frustrating not knowing about Blake or what that woman at the airport was doing."

"If that lady was listening in on our conversation," Joe replied, "she sure looked surprised to hear it. Maybe she became interested when you said something specific. What were we talking about at the time anyway?"

"We were…we were talking about David!" he cried, stealing a glance at his brother. "Maybe she was listening in because she was interested in him!"

"Yeah, but you never said his full name," Joe pointed out. "How would she have known who you were talking about?"

"I don't know," Frank shook his head. "Just…just don't tell Nancy about it though. She's already worked up about the theater and I don't want her to have something else to think about on top of it."

"A theater, hmmm?"

"Don't look at me like that!" he cried. "I'm not doing anything other than solve the case. Understand?"

"Okay, okay!" the younger Hardy cried holding his hands up defensively. "Let's just get there in one piece so we can find out what's going on."

* * *

The woman climbed into passenger seat of the SUV, her phone still in her hand. She had tried to follow the two men though they disappeared in the parking area. The moment the dark-haired one spotted her paying close attention to them, she had to rush to the ladies' room all the while trying to get a hold of her boss. He didn't answer the first time she called and she tried getting a picture of them but ended up getting a blurry shot of their backs.

"Why are you all out of breath, Doris?" asked the driver who was her partner in the operation.

"I may have a lead but I need to run it by the boss before we do anything," she answered, dialing a number into her phone. "This might be the break we needed but I lost it before you arrived. What took you so long anyway, Boris?"

"Traffic, if you must know," he muttered pulling into traffic. He got onto the highway heading toward one the small towns outside Chicago named Mapleton. The two were operatives within the Organization hired to seek out and find certain people. Neither one of them knew the other's real name either. Their current task was to find a literal needle in a haystack, searching for a woman with ties to the Organization's head honcho whom several people want gone. They had nothing to go on except for the fact that she lived near Chicago and David Wainwright had strong feelings for her. "Don't hark on me, lady. It's not my fault the traffic in this town is shitty."

"Whatever," Doris rolled her eyes. She hated the man but she had no choice but to deal with him. She just hoped that she was assigned to someone else once this operation was over and the conversation she overheard just might expedite that request. Doris waited patiently for the man she called to answer and finally he did.

"What do you have for me?" he asked without a greeting.

"Mr. Stevens, I think I may have come across something," she said cautiously but excited at the same time.

"Oh?"

"I just arrived in Chicago as ordered and I overheard a conversation between two young men," she explained quickly.

"So? Lots of people have conversations at the airport," Adam replied annoyed.

"Sir, the name 'David' came up along with 'Janice Blake.' Does that name mean anything to you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he answered, his interest suddenly piqued. "Janice Blake was a low-level wannabe who disappeared last year after getting arrested. The names of the people involved were never released but we all knew where she was stationed. I should have known David would see someone in that town or somewhere nearby. It's called 'River' something or other."

"River Heights?"

"That's it!" Adam cried. "Where are you headed now?"

"Mapleton," she answered. Doris looked at the GPS before continuing. "It's not far from River Heights."

"Check out Mapleton first," he ordered. "With the two towns being so close you never know what you might find out there. Then head to River Heights and start your search if you don't find anything in Mapleton. Be careful though. Small towns usually watch over their own and finding information on certain people might raise flags. And stay away from the police. Blake tried to recruit half of Mapleton PD but they all were arrested when she was. Did you happen to get any of their names?"

"No," Doris stated grimly. "I didn't get their names though I could probably point them out if need be. Wait. I did hear a name. They spoke about a woman named 'Nancy.'"

"That may be the woman's name for all we know," Adam said. "This is great news. David won't know what hit him on this and then we'll have him right where we want him. What do they look like?"

Doris gave a brief description of the two men, leaving nothing out. "I think they might be brothers," she replied. They shared similar features and sounded alike though one was definitely slightly older than the other. What do you want us to do if we find them?"

"Nothing," he stated. "Like I said, don't be too obvious and I want you to mingle in with the townfolk of both towns. You're bound to bump into one or both of them at some point. I'll be there within a week so you have until then to find them. Then we'll make our plans. Find the woman, Doris. I'm counting on you."

"Yes, Mr. Stevens," she nodded.

"Good job."

"Thank you."

Moments later, the phone call was over and Doris looked over at the driver.

"What are our orders?" he asked.

"Head to Mapleton and find out anything we can," she answered. "Then we head to the neighboring town of River Heights to search. We have a week to find her before Mr. Stevens arrives."

"Are we to do anything?"

"No. Just gather the info and lay low." Doris looked out the window, watching the world go by. "Whatever we do, we can't let anyone know what we're doing especially the two who caught me earlier. That was our main order. If anyone finds out then it's bound to get back to Wainwright before any plan can go through and Mr. Stevens wants no mistakes. It's too important."

"Well, then," Boris replied, pushing the gas pedal, "let's get started."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hello, Mrs. Stein!" cried Frank waving to the elderly woman. He and Joe walked toward the stately Winslow Theater to where she was standing. The building was made of stone with steps leading up to a line of doors, each one ornately decorated in gold trim. Stone gargoyles stared down at the brothers from the roof of the theater giving it a gothic feel.

"Frank, as I've told Nancy numerous times," the woman laughed, "please call me Joanna."

He smiled, holding out his had to shake but the elderly woman pulled him into a fierce hug making Joe laugh. Joanna eyed the younger Hardy with a raised eyebrow then pulled him in the moment she let go of Frank.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could help!" she cried, beaming. Joanna looked around the two brothers as if searching for something. "I thought Nancy would be joining you as well."

"She's sitting out for this one," Frank answered. "It's why I asked Joe to come instead. Is that all right?"

"Oh, yes, dear," she said with a wave of her hand. "I was just hoping to speak with her about another matter but it can wait."

"So, what's going on?"

"Let's go inside and I'll explain," Joanna said taking an arm from each brother.

As Frank stepped into the building, he took in a breath at the splendor that surrounded him. Marble columns dotted the foyer, rising high in the cathedral sized ceiling. Two staircases, one on each end of the room hugged the walls and ended on the second floor mezzanine. Old movie and performance posters from a time long ago lined the walls, each one perfectly preserved in a large glass case. The floors seemed to sparkle in the morning sunlight streaming into the foyer from the windows high above them though Frank could see that the once fine flooring was marred by chips and cracks.

In front of them stood a line of heavy curtains, partitioning off the main auditorium from the foyer. Frank remembered that some theaters had inner doors behind the curtains so that if someone had to leave they wouldn't bother the other patrons by letting in light from the foyer. It also helped during performances when actors had to go through the audience to enter or exit during a scene or song.

Joanna remained quiet as the two brothers took in their surroundings. As he gazed around the room, Frank felt a sense of history and nostalgia settling in. Whatever the problem was, he felt he and Joe had a duty to save the theater. Frank's eyes stopping, catching a plaque on the wall. He walked over to it, seeing two pictures on either side of the plaque. His eyes went wide as he noticed the woman in one of the pictures. Although the photo was obviously taken in the earlier part of the twentieth century, Frank could see a resemblance to Nancy in the woman.

"Woah," Joe replied coming up behind his brother. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that was Nancy in the picture."

"That's Olivia Hughes-Winslow," replied Joanna. "She is Nancy's great-great grandmother and the man is Charles Winslow. They founded the theater in 1914. He brought in architects and designers from around the world to help build this place. Olivia was one of the first performers to grace the stage here. People would come from all over just to hear her. There was none who rivaled her talent or beauty at the time. My grandmother knew them both as she was a seamstress here. She made the costumes while my grandfather helped with sets. Sadly, Olivia died in childbirth in 1920 though her son and Nancy's great-grandfather survived. Charles was never the same according to my grandmother and he never remarried.

"The theater thrived without her though," she continued. 'When movies became more popular, it drowned out the need for stage performances so the theater was converted for a time to a movie house. That wasn't until 1939 and the very first movie they showed here was 'Gone With the Wind.'"

Joanna pointed to the movie poster displayed prominently not far from the plaque. Clark Gable held Vivian Leigh as if he were ready to kiss her passionately. Even Joe could tell that it was an original poster from the 30s.

"In the 60s, the movie house showed films by Roger Corman, Terence Fisher, and even the king of bad movies, Ed Wood. Sometimes a Hitchcock movie would come in but people still didn't like coming here. The drive-in theater was extremely popular with the kids and a bigger theater moved in across town as well," she explained. "My family and what remained of the Winslow family tried to keep up the repairs but eventually the Winslows made a deal with the town that suited them more so than River Heights in the hopes that someone would restore the theater. Unfortunately, the mayor and council at the time didn't feel the theater was worth fixing so it was closed."

She guided them a few ways down to another plaque, this one newer and with a picture of a group of people. It was dated over thirty years before, with the picture representing the original board of regents. A woman with similar features to Nancy stood in the middle while a younger version of Joanna Stein stood next to her.

"It wasn't until the 80s that River Heights formed the board of regents to oversee the theater," Joanna continued. "The woman in the middle was Nancy's grandmother and was very vocal in the restoration of the Winslow during the time. Sadly, everything that was redone then is now outdated and we just don't have the funds to fix the problems. Against the wishes of several on the board, I've already applied for a grant and to make this place a historical building. Since I'm the current chairwoman, I have the power to do that without their permission. I just haven't heard anything yet."

The older woman sighed and looked around, reminiscing of a time long forgotten. Frank felt bad for her knowing how dedicated she was to the place.

"So, what kinds of things have been happening?" Joe asked interrupting Frank's thoughts.

"Oh, a few things here, a few things there," Joanna sighed. "Music has disappeared, costumes ripped and torn apart, sets destroyed. It's mostly geared towards the second part of the show rather than the first."

"Second part?" Frank asked confused. He remembered Nancy telling him that the annual charity event was more like a talent show than anything.

"In previous years, we've held charity events to help local charities as well as larger ones. We don't make much money in the shows because they're not as popular as they were before. Well, this year, the board decided on something different to maybe bring in a bigger crowd," she explained. "Since this year's charity is the theater itself, I thought it would be fun to put on several performances highlighting music from a musical while we still maintained the talent portion in the first half. I along with a few others members of the board thought having highlighted musical numbers would be different and less tedious than putting on the entire musical. The board was split down the middle so I made the final call. The performers themselves are a part of an acting troupe that performs here throughout the year and they agreed not to take a paycheck for it since most of them would lose their livelihood if the theater were to close. The troupe all took a vote and decided on a particular movie musical instead of a Broadway show, one that is extremely popular considering that it's literally only a few years old. The auditions were two weeks ago and once rehearsals started, the 'accidents' and problems arose. Some of the troupe have said that they would leave if someone were to get hurt which I understand since they're not getting paid to do the show. As of right now, no one has been hurt and I intend to keep it that way. That's why I called Nancy for help."

"Did you say anything to anyone about us coming?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Joanna nodded. "Most of the people here know Nancy and they know you're married to her, Frank, so keeping it a secret as to why you've come would have been pointless. Anyone could have figured it out at some point. Most of the people here want the help in finding out who's doing this to us so when they heard you were coming, they were ecstatic. Come, I'll introduce you to the crew. The troupe is down at Savannah's rehearsing so you'll meet them later."

The older woman guided the brothers towards the first curtained door leading into the auditorium. As they entered, they noticed several seats were broken or ripped as the trio walked by. The stage itself was large and pristine, the only thing that was still well-kept in the crumbling monolith. Several men and women were working on the stage as Joanna and the Hardys approached. Light fixtures hung low while the group worked on them. One of the men looked up, his set in a grim expression.

"Mrs. Stein?" he said gruffly. "I didn't know you were bringing in a tour. Holliday was here just an hour ago with a potential buyer and as I told him, the place isn't ready for buyers. We haven't gone under just yet."

"Mr. Grady," Joanna said primly, her hands in front of her. "I've told you before that I have no interest in showing off the theater to possible buyers. The theater is not for sale and never will be. Not as long as I'm alive and kicking. Besides, this is Frank and Joe Hardy. They are here to help with the show. Boys, this is Mr. Grady. He's the stage manager in charge of getting the sets and lighting together."

"It's good to have you boys on board," Grady replied. He extended his hand to each of them all while eyeing the brothers closely. The man turned back to Joanna. "That's good, Mrs. Stein, because I don't want to see this place sold any more than you do. And we need all the help we can get anyway. I'm glad to see that someone cares."

"Do you have any ideas as to who's behind it?" Joe asked the man. Frank was watching the other workers who seemed to have no interest in the conversation going on nearby.

"Not really," the man shrugged. "It's been hard though to keep track of everything that's going on. The director moved the rehearsals to Savannah's to make sure no one got hurt. There was another act of sabotage last night too. Nelly came in this morning and Jared's red coat and top hat were gone. I swear that poor woman is going to have a heart attack before this show is put on stage. She worked hard on that costume for him even though the guy is the male version of a prima donna. He complains all the time about not getting paid for doing the show."

"Then why is he doing it?"

"The world revolves around Jared, Mr. Hardy," Grady continued. "He won't back out unless he absolutely has to. He also thinks this particular show might be a stepping stone for him to go to Broadway finally. All I say is good riddance when he does. Jared's worse than the whole troupe combined."

"They why is he the lead?" Frank asked.

"Because he's the only one with enough range to take on the part," Joanna answered with a shake of her head. "If we had a replacement or understudy for Barnum, we would not be having this discussion."

"Why didn't you try out, Frank?" Joe snickered, nudging his brother. "Sounds like Mom's favorite movie. And you could probably run circles around this Jared. Eh? Eh?"

"Shut up, Joe," Frank growled shrugging him off. Joanna smiled knowingly while Mr. Grady looked at them confused. "Sorry, Mr. Grady. My brother seems to have a knack for saying things that he shouldn't. What are you doing with the lights?"

"We're checking them to make sure they work," the man explained. "They're old but we're sure they'll be fine for the show. I just hope nothing happens to them. As much as we would like to replace them we can't afford new fixtures at the moment much less pay people."

"This is part of the reason why I wanted Nancy here," Joanna replied sadly. "This is her family's legacy. She needs to know what's really going on. No offense to you two, of course."

"None taken," Joe shrugged. "We understand and we're going to do everything we can to find out who's doing this."

"I'm sure you won't find anything more than someone's incompetence," replied a smug voice. The group all turned to see a tall man with salt and pepper hair in a power suit standing in the aisle below them. Deirdre Shannon stood behind him, her arms folded in front of her. The same smug smile stretched across her face as she looked at Frank and Joe.

"Mr. Shannon!" cried Joanna. She stepped to the front of the stage to get closer to the man. "What brings you here?"

Frank was surprised to see the Shannons at the Winslow and he, along with the rest of the group on stage, soon found out why they were there. Joe, on the other hand, eyed the father and daughter in confusion wondering who they were.

"I'm here on behalf of my client, Mrs. Stein," Mr. Shannon stated prominently. "You never returned my phone calls about the matter so I came here with the hopes to find you and I'm glad I did."

"I didn't return you phone calls, Mr. Shannon," Joanna stated rather annoyed, "because as I've told you before, the Winslow Theater is not for sale. We still have until the end of May to come up with the money to keep it running."

"I know this, Mrs. Stein," Shannon replied smoothly, "but my client is willing to pay top dollar for the property. We have already spoken with the mayor and city council on the matter. Some of them do agree along with a few members of the board. You may be overruled, Mrs. Stein, which is why I am personally coming to you with the offer that's on the table. You have the final say in this matter."

"Actually, Mr. Shannon," she held up her finger, "you are mistaken that I am the only one who has the final say. As long as a Winslow descendant is alive, the theater has to go through them as well in order for a sale to go through. That was in the original contract with the town back in the 60s if it should ever come up at a later time. It's why the theater was never sold before and it won't be sold now. You need to take it up with them."

"Fine, then tell me who I need to talk to, Mrs. Stein," he smiled smoothly. "Maybe I can convince them to agree to the sale."

"Fat chance," Joe muttered.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Shannon asked turning his attention to the brothers. Frank glared at him though didn't say anything.

"I told you about them, Daddy," simpered Deirdre. She waved at the two seductively, winking at Frank. "They're the Hardy brothers, remember? I'm just glad to finally meet the other half of the team."

"Oh, that's right," he replied narrowing his eyes as if trying to size the brothers up. Shannon looked directly at Frank. "You're married to Nancy Drew, aren't you? It's too bad about Carson, you know. He was the best lawyer in town besides me, of course."

"You're representing a potential buyer?" Frank asked, ignoring the remark about Carson. "You do realize who you have to go through now in order for that to happen, right?"

"I'm not sure I get what you mean, Mr. Hardy," the lawyer stated.

"The last remaining Winslow you have to go through is Nancy."

Shannon's face went white.

"Good luck with that," Joe laughed. "I don't think I'd want to be in your shoes when you go see her but then again that's up to Frank if you even do."

"That's not funny, you know!" Deirdre cried. She tried to get up onto the stage only to fall back down. A few of the workers laughed. When Deirdre composed herself again, she put her hands on her hips. "This is serious business here! I don't think Nancy has any authority whatsoever in this matter. Her last name isn't even Winslow! Duh!"

Frank cocked his head looking at her to make sure she was serious. Nancy was right. Deirdre wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar and she had no clue of Nancy's relation to the Winslows even after Joanna had just mentioned it when they came in.

"Deirdre, dear," Joanna said cautiously as if speaking to a young child. "Nancy _is_ the last remaining Winslow descendant. As I said before, when the original contract was formed in the 60s, it had a stipulation in case the theater went up for sale ever again. There is a second one but it's not important at the moment."

"The other?" Mr. Shannon ordered, glaring at the woman.

Joanna looked at Frank sympathetically before speaking. "There should always be a member of the Winslow family on the board of regents, whether they be born into the family or married into it," she sighed. "I just haven't had the heart to speak with Nancy about it after everything that's happened over the past few years. Carson Drew's death was a blow to us all, Mr. Shannon, but not so much as it was to his only daughter. I trust that you will respect not only her wishes but also that of her husband's who has a say in the matter as well, I do believe. I have been on the board long enough to know the rules. Now if you'll excuse us, Mr. Shannon, we need to continue on without you or your daughter's 'help.'"

Before either of the Shannons could protest, Joanna walked away from the group. Frank and Joe soon followed leaving the father and daughter to stew over the new developments. The brothers walked silently behind Joanna, both of them wondering how far would either the Shannons or the buyer would go in order to obtain the theater. What else was going to be in store for them and would they be able to figure it out before the show is shut down?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. I didn't think I would be able to get this chapter out before Thanksgiving! And I'm glad I did though it's not how I thought it would go. The same goes for the story. I think I might be reverting back to my old way of writing but we'll just have to wait and see how it goes from here. Most of the components will remain the same of what I originally thought but certain moments are changing as I write...again. Anyway, thanks so much for continuing to read the story and especially to those who leave reviews! Most of you have stuck around since the beginning of the Revelations Trilogy and you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Kudos to anyone who can tell us what show they're putting on. It's one of my personal favorites but more on that later. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and if you'd like to, please leave a review! Have a wonderful and blessed Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate turkey day, may you have a wonderful week! Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! It sounds like some of you were going to have some really yummy foods and good family times! Mine was pretty good as well. Although I made a lot of the food, I wasn't the host (thankfully since my house is a mess! lol!). Now, it's game day so I thought it would be good to get out the chapter before it started. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and support the story and most especially to those who left a review! Welcome is in order for Autumngirl and I totally agree with your assessment of the original canon. Ned was so bland at times and I hated it. And yes, it is _The Greatest Showman_ that they are doing. I am a HUGE fan of the film and have been wanting to use it for a while. Plus I've loved Hugh Jackman since the original X-Men movie. He completely embodied Wolverine and I can't really see anyone else playing the role (or any role he's played for that matter). Okay, I'm done with the whole fan crush with him. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you'd like. Have a great weekend and God bless! Oh, and one more thing...GO BLUE!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Man, who were those two pieces of work?" Joe asked. The brothers followed Joanna to the lower level of the theater where the dressing rooms, costume shop, and prop room were located.

"Deirdre Shannon and her father, I guess," Frank muttered. "It's the first time I met him but Nancy and I had an unfortunate encounter with Deirdre a few days ago. Watch out with that one. She'll sink her claws into you and won't let go. Nancy says she's harmless though but after that, I'm not so sure."

"Who? Deirdre?" Joanna asked turning around to face them. "She is harmless. I've known her about as long as I've known Nancy. Those two were never friends and it stems from the rivalry between their fathers. Martin Shannon was always trying to one-up Carson but he never could beat him. Carson had more integrity and took pride in his job. He treated his clients with the utmost respect and was loyal to the end. Even when David was around, Carson was still a stand-up guy though David was hardly an angel."

Frank's mind started churning at the mention of David. He looked over at Joe who was just as surprised.

"David?" Frank asked finally.

"Yes, he was Carson's best friend in high school," she nodded. "the two were inseparable at times and even made each other the godfathers of their girls. I thought you knew that."

"I…I did," he stammered. "I just didn't know David went to school around here."

"David Willowby was one of the most troublesome boys," Joanna continued with a shake of her head. "I'm surprised that Carson became a lawyer after hanging around him."

Frank and Joe exchanged looks again. "Willowby?" Frank asked. "His name isn't Wainwright?"

"Well, that's what he goes by now," she shrugged. "He'll always be David Willowby in my book."

"Why did he change his name anyway?" Joe asked.

"He changed it to sound more regal when he formed his company," Joanna explained. "I'm not sure how many people know that he changed it but Carson told me years ago when I asked about David. Wainwright sounded more dignified than Willowby, at least to him."

"Are his parents still alive?"

"Oh, heavens no," she shook her head grimly. "They passed away suddenly after David graduated high school. At least they got to see him get his diploma before the accident. God rest their souls. Carson's family took him in for a time until he left to seek his fortune. The man is a genius in every sense of the word so it's no surprise that he formed his own tech company. Why do you ask anyway?"

"It's nothing," Frank said before Joe could answer. "Does Nancy know his real name?"

"I'm…I'm not sure," Joanna replied confused. "She always knew him as David Wainwright so I'm assuming that's who she knows him as. You seem awfully interested in David, Frank. He's a good man and even though you sound skeptical of him, I assure you that he would never intentionally harm Nancy or those around her. He treats her like his own daughter. Julia I think her name is."

"That's not what I was thinking, Joanna," he replied. "I just wanted to know more about him. He seems a little mysterious to me."

"That's okay, Frank," she said patting his arm. "Trust me when I say that although David was a hellion in his teenage years, he wouldn't hurt a fly now."

Somehow Frank didn't seem as confident as Joanna was about David but it was the only way to get more information about the man other than from Nancy. He exchanged glances with Joe as the woman turned toward a room they stopped at. She opened the door revealing racks of costumes. Two women looked up from their sewing while a third sat behind them at a sewing machine, a look of determination etched on her face as she furiously sewed.

"Nelly?" Joanna called, looking at the woman at the sewing machine.

"Not now, Joanna," the woman answered exasperated. "I have to start on a whole new costume for that little prick, Jared, before he storms in here. And don't get me started on the hat. Mr. Cartwright, the milliner, is already yelling at me because he had to make a new one on top of the ones he's already working on. Two more, in fact! That's what Miles wants, you know!"

"Miles Gibson is the director," Joanna explained softly to the Hardys. "Nelly, I'm sorry for the intrusion but I want to introduce you to the young men who are going to find out who's committing all the acts of sabotage."

The seamstress stopped what she was doing and turned toward them in a slight huff. Her face softened when she saw them and she rushed over to greet them.

"Oh, my!" Nelly cried. "I didn't know you were able to get a hold of anyone, Joanna! That's wonderful news! Oh, I'm so sorry for being rude. This has been the craziest show I've ever done! My costumes have either disappeared or ruined. I think I've done the coat three times now already and I just feel like I've done it once too many, especially since I can't stand being around Jared. Usually the charity show I don't have to work on costumes because the singers just wear whatever they feel like they want to wear. Within reason, of course. But this show has thrown me a curve ball with all the requests! Good thing I have some outside help now thanks to Joanna. What did you say your names were?"

The woman had spoken so quickly that the brothers were still trying to figure out what she said. They were able to decipher some of it but it was Joanna who answered.

"This is Frank and Joe Hardy," she introduced them. "I called Nancy and she sent these two strapping young men to help us. I'm sure the costumes will be safe now that they're here to figure everything out. And I'm glad granddaughter will be able to help out once she comes home in a few days. When she changed her major to fashion design last summer, I knew she'd eventually be able to help you."

"Isn't there any security to protect the theater?" Joe asked catching on to the safety of the theater.

"Yes…and no," Nelly nodded sadly. "Harland Walker is hardly security. He's about twenty years past retirement and the theater doesn't have the heart or the money to replace him. Harland's sweet on people too so pretty much anyone can get by him if they want to. I'm taking home the costumes so they're safe and bring them back when they're needed. Besides I can work on them from home as well."

"Nelly, is that really necessary?" Joanna asked concerned.

"Yes!" the seamstress nodded. "I'm not taking any more chances with this! And if Jared has a conniption about it, he can jump off a cliff!"

"This Jared doesn't sound like he's very well liked," Joe laughed nervously. "Why would he care if you took home the costume so it wouldn't get damaged? Wouldn't he want that?"

"Because he wants to look at it every time he comes in," Nelly said rolling her eyes. "He's obsessed with it because it's the first time he's landed a lead role. And no, he's not well-liked. Not even the case likes him which is crucial when doing a show like this."

"Why hasn't he landed a lead before if his voice is so great?" Frank asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's 'great.' Mr. Hardy," she smirked. "He does have range, I'll give him that, but it's everything else that's the problem. He's not exactly leading man material if you catch my meaning. Puberty wasn't kind to him."

"You could say that again," one of the other seamstresses burst out. The two girls started laughing at the joke. "He doesn't measure anything on a scale of 1-10."

"Now, girls," Joanna scolded, "that's not nice. Jared is…handsome in his own way."

Frank suddenly felt uncomfortable as the older woman eyed him. Even Joe nudged him a little but stopped when Frank shook his head.

"Nelly!" cried a voice form the hallway.

The Hardys turned toward the sound and were greeted by a very angry young man who looked to be about their age and whose face was pockmarked with acne scars. Frank was startled at the intrusion but knew immediately that the man was none other than the person they were just talking about: Jared. The performer looked just as startled as Frank at the sight of the brothers before scanning the room. His unusual eyes stopped on Nelly who folded her arms in front of her, waiting for the onslaught that the man was about give.

"What's this I hear that my costume is gone!" Jared screeched.

Joe clamped his mouth shut at the sound of the man's voice, trying hard not to laugh. His mother always told both him and his brother to not make fun of people because it wasn't polite though he always had a tendency to forget. With Jared though, being polite wasn't going to be easy for Joe.

"I thought it was locked!" the man continued. "You know that I need that costume!"

"Jared, you know good and well that I had the costume under lock and key!" yelled Nelly. "We all know how much you 'need' the costume since you literally stare at it for hours on end while you're here! You forget though that you're not the only person in this show! I don't know how it disappeared but I'm working on a new one as fast as I can!"

"Well, that's your own incompetency for losing it, Nelly!" he screamed.

"Hey!" Frank cried out startling the others in the room with his booming voice. He stepped forward to defend the seamstress. "That's enough! It's no one's fault that it was stolen! You need to get your damn head out of the clouds and come back down to earth with the rest of us!"

Joe's mouth dropped open at his brother's outburst. He would never expect Frank to yell at someone he didn't know but then again, Jared was already on Joe's list of people he didn't like.

"Oh, and are you going to make me?" Jared cried puffing out his chest in the hopes of looking macho. He stepped up to Frank who stood a good half-foot taller than the performer. Jared seemed not to be intimidated by Frank's presence and it was evident in his words and mannerisms toward him. "This is none of your damn business, Buddy! I don't know what the hell you're doing here and you're not welcome! Now, get lost before I lay the smackdown on your ass!"

Joe wanted to laugh out loud at the man's words considering how tiny he was compared to Frank but the younger Hardy could feel the tension rising in the room so he didn't say anything. Joanna and Nelly looked between the two men, waiting to see if anything happened. What surprised Joe the most was how Frank remained cool though he could tell that his brother was about to lose it.

"We were _asked_ to come here," Frank seethed, breaking the tense silence. He glared down at the smaller man though Jared didn't move. "You are not the one in charge here so I suggest you back down before I throw you down!"

"That's enough, Frank," Joanna replied calmly, placing her hand on his arm. She turned her attention to Jared who still glowered at Frank. "Mr. MacMillan, I agree with Frank. You are not in charge although you seem to think you are. I asked the Hardys to come help us with the problems we've been facing. They are here to help but I don't' think either one of them appreciate your attitude."

At the mention of their name, Jared's face went white and his dark eyes grew wide. He stepped back, nervously wringing his hands all the while never taking his eyes off of Frank. Joe sensed something more about Jared though he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Hardy?" Jared finally squeaked out. "I…I didn't realize that it's gotten this bad."

"Well, it has, Mr. MacMillan," Joanna nodded curtly. "I expect and your fellow cast members to give them every cooperation you can until the culprit is found, though I have a feeling that only _you_ will have a problem. I wonder though, why are you not at rehearsals? I know Savannah to be very strict when it comes to practice and she abhors insubordination."

"They gave us a break for lunch," he grumbled, his earlier demeanor returning. "I came back here to see if everything was okay in _my_ dressing room and that's when I heard about the theft from Mr. Shannon."

Frank's eyes narrowed at the mentioned of the lawyer. As if on the same wavelength, Joe piped in: "Why would Mr. Shannon talk to you?" he asked. "I mean, no offense but he doesn't seem like the type to converse with someone like you. Same thing with Deirdre."

"For you information," Jared said hotly, his hands on his hips, "I went to high school with Deirdre and know her family very well. My parents are good friends with hers. Although we were never close, Deirdre is still nice to me."

"Deirdre isn't nice to anyone," Frank growled eyeing the man. "At least not that I have seen."

"Well, if you were with Nancy at the time," the performer laughed heartily, "it's understandable. It's no secret that she and Deirdre hate each other but at least Deirdre is nice. Nancy always ignored me, too stuck up to even look at me in the halls."

"You went to high school with Nancy and Deirdre?" Frank asked surprised.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jared replied rudely. "Even Nancy's best friends, Bess Marvin and George Fayne, ignored me."

"Must be your glowing personality," mumbled Joe. Jared shot him a look and huffed.

"Nancy was a snob, Hardy," he replied with disdain. "Deirdre was the only one who treated me with respect so excuse me for being a little bit angry with the girl who you seem to hold with such high esteem. Makes me wonder if the rumors were true about what happened between Nancy and Gerald Blake in his office."

Frank's face went red with anger at the way Jared spoke about Nancy and Blake. The change in mannerism didn't go unnoticed by Jared either and the man sneered gleefully. Sensing trouble, Joe stepped in front of his brother, looking at the performer in playfulness.

"Tell me though," he said cocking his head, "what does Deirdre see in a guy like you? I mean, I think when you were born, someone hit you with the ugly stick…hard. But good luck on the show though, Jared. I'm sure the ladies will all be lining up to see a pockmarked, pipsqueak play in one of the greatest musicals of all time…not."

The two young seamstresses giggled behind their hands as they watched the scene unfold. Jared seethed at the brothers before storming out of the room leaving the girls in stitches.

"Joe," Joanna replied calmly but sternly, "that wasn't very nice."

"Yeah, well, he deserved it," he retorted. Joe looked at his brother whose fists were clenched tightly at his sides. "Nancy is nothing like that and he knows it. He was just trying to get a rise out of Frank which I think he succeeded."

"Shut up, Joe!" cried Frank whirling around to him. Then he turned to Joanna. "Why in God's name would anyone put that little piece of shit on the stage and allow him to treat people like that?"

"I told you, Frank," Joanna answered calmly, "he's the only one we have. Our normal lead, Matthew, fell and broke his leg just before rehearsals started. Jared was his understudy."

"So Jared wasn't the first choice?" Joe asked. He kept stealing glances at Frank who was slowly calming down.

"Heavens no," she laughed. "If it were up to me, Jared would have been expelled years ago for his attitude. He thinks he's better than everyone else but the board kept voting it down because we needed the talent. It's a shame too."

"Can't you replace him?"

"With who?" Joanna asked, looking around them. "Besides, even if we tried, he'd make our lives and the life of his replacement a living hell until long after the show was over."

"You have to admit, Joanna," Nelly smirked, "the look on Jared's face was priceless. Mr. Hardy, you have brightened my day with your words. It's what everyone here has wanted to say for a while but we never had the courage to say it. I'm sure Jared will be feeling that sting for quite some time but I think you might want to stay away from him for a while. He tends to be very vindictive to those who insult him even if he deserved it."

"Oh, I'll make sure to remind him of it later," Joe grinned.

The light-heartedness was soon dispelled by the sounds of shouts and cries coming from the hallway. A loud crash reverberated around the room, dusting falling from the ceiling and covering those within. The group looked at each other in shock though no one said anything. Moments later, a young man with blonde hair rushed into the costume shop, his chest heaving from exertion.

"Mark!" cried Nelly. "What's wrong?"

"The stage lights!" he cried. "We were moving them into place when the wires holding them snapped! The fixtures crashed onto the stage and shattered! They're…they're completely destroyed!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Frank led the way back up to the stage. People were either running around checking to make sure no one was hurt or to see what happened. When the group arrived on the stage, Joanna gasped, her eyes quickly filling with tears. The light fixture that Grady and his crew were working on earlier lay in a heap in the middle of the stage. Even the floor was damaged though only slightly. Frank looked around for a few faces and sure enough he spotted the Shannons as well as Jared MacMillan. The three were clustered together on the main floor near the orchestra pit. Frank shook his head, wondering if any of them were responsible.

"This is a disaster!" cried Joanna. "How are we going to put on a show without lights? Without a stage?"

"It will be okay, Joanna," Grady replied. He came over to her and wrapped his arm around the woman to comfort her as she cried. "We'll get this fixed somehow."

"Frank," Joe asked softly so as not to interrupt the moment. His brother turned to him. "I think we need to…"

"Don't say it," Frank held up his hand. "I know. I just didn't want to make the call. I wanted her to stay out of this."

"I know but I think we need not only information from Nancy about a few people but also maybe some help in a different way," his brother replied. "Like getting the funds to fix a few things. Besides, she needs to know what's going on around here. That isn't helping with the case either. She should be here though, that's a given.

Frank looked at his brother and knew he was right. He hung his head in defeat and sighed. He walked away as he pulled out his phone and dialed Nancy's number.

* * *

Nancy laughed as she sat at a small table with Bess and George. The three had spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon shopping but were currently sitting in the food court of the River Heights Galleria Mall. Nancy was tired from all the walking but grateful for her friends' company. She rubbed her belly when the baby gave her a swift kick. Although she still had several weeks to go, Nancy was feeling anxious to hold the baby she so desperately wanted.

"So, how did Frank react when you told him you were pregnant, Nancy?" Bess snickered. She had just finished telling them the story of how Marshall reacted to Bess telling him. Her husband had passed out and hit his head on the way down causing a huge scene in the restaurant they were in at the time.

"I thought I already told you, Bess," Nancy smirked. She took a few french fries from the plate in front of her then dipped them into her chocolate milkshake before swiftly stuffing them into her mouth.

"Ew," George grimaced. "If you're doing that because of pregnancy cravings, Nancy, then consider me never having kids."

"You know, I think I grossed out Frank a few days ago too," she laughed after swallowing. Nancy gave George a knowing look. "What if Dean has other plans though?"

"So far, his plans continue to be to work his ass off and ignore me," her friend huffed folding her arms in front of her. She leaned back in her chair and pouted. "That's all he ever does anymore! Work, work, work. Why do you think I stayed behind after he left yesterday? I'm tired of being alone!"

"Somehow I don't think he's ignoring you, George," Bess stated thoughtfully. Her cousin looked at her strangely. "Oh, come on! He's head over heels for you! Maybe he's working all the time because he's saving up for something. Ever think of that?"

"Or he's just nervous about asking," Nancy chimed in then took a drink from her milkshake, the straw making a slurping sound. "You saw how long it took for Frank to come to his senses. Men have this innate fear of commitment or just a fear of rejection. Who knows but I agree with Bess. Dean's not the kind of guy to just ignore his girlfriend especially after all the times he was rejected. You have to remember that I was one of those who rejected him."

"I remember that," George nodded.

"Marshall was the same way," Bess pointed out. "You just gotta be patient, George. Dean will come around when he's ready. Just don't give up on him so easily."

"I guess you're right," her cousin said glumly.

"You know we are!" Nancy and Bess cried together. The three broke into fits of laughter as Nancy's cell phone rang. Her laughter died down a little as she stared at the phone confused.

"What?" George asked. "Something wrong?"

"It's Frank," she said as the phone continued to ring. "I didn't think he'd be calling. He and Joe are supposed to be at the theater with Joanna. I hope everything's okay."

"Then answer it!" cried Bess exasperated.

"I will!" George cried grabbing the phone from Nancy. "He knows he's not supposed to talk to you about the case so I'm just going to let him have it!"

"George, no!" Nancy cried reaching for her phone but the girl already answered.

"Nancy Drew's phone," George replied sweetly. "She can't come to the phone right now because she's not supposed to be talking about a certain case with you."

"George! Give me the phone!" ordered Nancy. Several other shoppers turned their way at the outburst Nancy didn't care. George still held the phone away from her as Frank nervously spoke.

"George? Why are you answering the phone?"

"Why are you calling?" she snapped back. "I thought we were supposed to keep Nancy away from you two until this evening."

"Hey!" Nancy called out. She didn't know that that was the plan and was rather put off about it. Finally snatching her phone from her friend, Nancy stuck her tongue out at her friend. George laughed and rose to throw out their trash. Bess joined her looking perplexed. "Was that really why we went shopping, Frank?"

"No," he said after a brief hesitation.

"Uh, huh," she replied but didn't believe him. "What do you want anyway?"

"For one, don't be mad we planned the day for you," Frank said cautiously. Nancy made a sound, annoyed that the truth finally came out. "The other is that I…" Nancy heard someone clear their throat. "Sorry, _we_ need a favor."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um…" Nancy could hear shouting and yelling going on in the background but it soon diminished. "Do you think you can get over here as soon as possible?"

"Well, it depends on what you would need me for," she replied sharply. "I thought you didn't want me anywhere near the theater until the case is over. Besides, you heard George. She's not exactly going to agree to drive over there. Maybe Bess but it's going to take some finagling to get George to agree."

"Then ditch them. We need you here."

"I can't ditch my friends!" she cried though she kept her voice low. "What is so important that you need me there?"

"Well, I think they may need more help than we anticipated, Nan," Frank said grimly. He spent the next few minutes telling her everything that happened while he and Joe were at the theater including why the Shannons were there and Jared MacMillan. Her face slowly turned red as she listened. "After what just happened with the lights, I'm not sure if the show will be able to go on without some major help."

Nancy was mad. Actually more than mad. She was furious. Whoever wanted to stop the show was making sure that the theater didn't survive. It would destroy her family's legacy if the theater closed and was torn down. It was all she had left that had memories of her parents beside her home and she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her. Not the saboteur and certainly not Martin Shannon.

"We're leaving now," she said angrily then ended the call before Frank could say anything more. Nancy scanned the food court for her friends and waved them over.

"What did Frank want?" Bess asked concerned noticing her friend's anger.

"We need to go to the theater," Nancy announced grabbing her purse and shopping bag. "Now."

"Oh, no, we're not," George protested, stopping her. "Frank said you weren't going to be working on the case and it's going to stay that way."

"We're not going to argue about this, George," Nancy said shrugging her off. She walked as quickly as she could toward the exit near where they parked. "If I have to walk there, I will but I prefer not to. There's more trouble there than he thought. Besides the Shannons are there with an offer and they need to be put in their place."

"Fine," her friend conceded following close behind. Bess had a hard time keeping up with the other two. "But we're not going to stay long. You've been walking around all day when you should be taking it easy."

"I'm not an invalid, George," she said angrily. Nancy stopped beside George's car and whirled around to look at them. "I can handle this."

Bess and George exchanged grim expressions before climbing into the car with Nancy. Within minutes, the three were heading out of the mall parking lot. The theater was on the opposite end of River Heights and would take them a good fifteen minutes to get there.

Nancy sat in the front seat staring out the window. She wondered what she could do to help and then it popped into her head. Nancy pulled out her phone, dialed a number, and then waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" replied a male voice, sounding surprised.

"David?" she replied. "I need some advice."

* * *

"Is she on her way?" Joe asked once Frank was off the phone.

"Yeah," his brother said glumly. "And she's pissed."

"At you?"

"No, I don't think so," Frank shook his head. "At least I hope not. It seemed she was more pissed at what's going on. George was the one who was mad at me for calling though. From the sound of it, I really wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Nancy's fury when she gets here."

"How long do you think it'll take her to get here?" Joe asked looking around. The crew was already starting to clean up the mess while others stood around not knowing what to do. He glanced over at the Shannons and Jared with Mr. Shannon seemingly gloating at the chaos. Joe smirked as he noticed Deirdre completely ignoring Jared as the young man tried to get her attention. _So much for her being nice to him_ he thought. Joe looked back at Frank who was also watching the Shannons and nudged him.

"Maybe another ten minutes," he said nonchalantly. He looked toward the back of the auditorium. "I think I'll go wait for them outside."

"Okay."

Joe watched Frank leave then turned his attention back to the crew cleaning up. He walked over to the group and began carefully picking up fragments from the stage. A woman stood nearby holding a black garbage bag so he dumped what he had into the bag.

"So you're Joe Hardy," simpered a female voice when he knelt down once again. He rolled his eyes as he continued to work seemingly ignoring her. "Oh, you're going to ignore me, huh?"

"No," Joe replied never stopping. He kept his eyes on what he was going. "I just prefer to not talk to strangers especially ones I don't like."

"Oh, you're funny," Deirdre said sarcastically. "You don't even know me."

"I know you well enough to not like you," he quipped. She huffed and folded her arms in front of her. Deirdre noticed the piece Joe was about to pick up and she shifted her foot on top of it so he couldn't touch it. He finally looked up at her and she smiled down at him. "Really?"

"I wanted to get your attention," she smirked.

"What do you want, lady?"

"I just want you to get to know me," Deirdre said seductively. She leaned over just enough to show off a little bit of cleavage. Joe looked away annoyed. "I'm not going to bite, you know."

"Funny you should say that, Deirdre," he laughed remembering Frank's warning. He dumped some more debris into the bag nearby and turned back to her. "Do you mind? Some of us are actually trying to help save this theater. I don't think we need any more useless bodies standing around at the moment."

"Like it's really going to matter anyway," she snickered. "Daddy said that the man who wants the theater is offering a large sum to the town and the mayor is already foaming at the mouth about it. No matter what anyone says, the mayor really has the final say. He's good friends with Daddy too."

"Oh, I think not, Deirdre," came a voice from below them. Joe didn't have to look to know who it was. As he turned to meet the newcomer, he gave Deirdre a wink and a smirk as if saying "good luck with that."

"Nancy!" he cried jumping off the stage. Joe wrapped his arms around his friend, her face softening to his greeting. "Glad you could come over here so quickly. Deirdre was just telling me about her father's client."

Deirdre seethed from the stage, glaring at her rival who stared right back. Frank stood next to Nancy while Bess and George were a little ways back though still watching the scene unfold. Joe eyed his sister-in-law with awe. Even being seven months pregnant, Nancy still looked intimidating.

"Why, Nancy!" Deirdre finally said, oozing with fake enthusiasm. "How good to see you!"

"The feeling is not mutual, Deirdre," Nancy replied. "I think it's time for you to go though. That is unless you'd like to pitch in and help clean up. I'm sure Mr. Grady would appreciate it no matter how slow you move."

Deirdre sneered but didn't move as her father approached Nancy.

"Hello, Nancy," Mr. Shannon replied as cheerfully as he could. The three turned toward him as he spoke. While Frank glared at him, Nancy was expressionless. "I was hoping if I could have a moment of your time to discuss matter that needs to be attended to."

"I don't think so, Mr. Shannon," she replied bluntly taking him by surprise. He gaped at her, his mouth slightly open. "I already know what you need to talk to me about and the answer is no. The Winslow Theater is not for sale and never will be. I may not be on the board of regents but I do have a say in the matter and they will respect it even if they don't like it."

"Nancy, I…"

"You say that the mayor is 'foaming at the mouth,'" she continued, interrupting the lawyer. "I think not. You both seem to forget that he was close friends to my father as well. I'm sure he'll agree with me in the end especially if your client is found to be behind the so-called 'accidents' that are going on here."

"I know nothing about that," Shannon replied. Though he said it quickly, Nancy felt that he was telling the truth, no matter how it hurt the sleazy lawyer. "My client has nothing to do with this place other than wanting to own it. I was hoping that we could negotiate the terms together in a more…private setting."

The man looked nervously around. He noticed that every person in the room was watching them with intent. Shannon didn't want to cause a scene with Nancy but he didn't have a choice at that moment.

"Okay, you want to negotiate," Nancy nodded. "If your client really wants the theater so badly, he can have it."

Mr. Shannon suddenly smiled a dazzling smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth. Several members of the crew gasped at her words and Joanna looked as if she were about to faint.

"I thought you would see it my way, Nancy," Shannon nodded proudly. "Your father would be proud of you."

"You didn't let me finish, Mr. Shannon," she replied sternly. The man's smiled seemed to disintegrate at her demeanor. "Your client can have the theater only if he doesn't tear it down and restores it to its former glory. If he even so much as changes anything against the will of the contract, the deal would be null and void and he will be sued by every person in this room and the city of River Heights."

"You know he'd never go for it," Shannon muttered in a low voice.

Nancy leaned forward, keeping her voice low though loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Then I suggest you get out of here and tell him that he won't be getting anywhere near this place anytime soon."

Cheers from the crew and others echoed in the auditorium. Mr. Shannon looked around knowing he'd lost he motioned for Deirdre to get off the stage but before he left, he turned back to Nancy.

"You may have saved this place for now," he growled, "but I assure you when the loan is due next month, my client will have the last say."

"We'll see, Mr. Shannon," Nancy smiled sweetly. "Have a good day."

The man sniffed angrily, reminiscent of Lucius Malfoy, and stormed out of the auditorium with Deirdre following quickly behind. Jared seemed to disappear from the room in the midst of the conversation between Nancy and Shannon. It wasn't until the door closed that Nancy blew out the breath she was holding. She felt a bit lightheaded from the ordeal but remained steadfast. Martin Shannon would be back, bringing more trouble. For now, all she could do was take a deep breath and pray that when the time came, the show would go on no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks so much for continuing to read and support the story! Special thanks to everyone who has been leaving a review. To smithy, I watched _Glee_ and enjoyed it (except for the final season that was absolutely horrible) so I know of Matthew Morrison. He does have an amazing voice but when I was thinking of this story, I was thinking that Frank had a different singing voice, maybe deeper than that of Morrison's. I'll say more later on that. Yes, Rose12, Carson, David, Gerald, and the mayor were in the same high school together. Thank you for reminding me! Lol! There are times that I need to go back and take a look at what I wrote before because the story changes so much as I write! And to those who are trying to get a good picture of what Jared looks like, think of none other than Screech from _Saved by the Bell_. Only with the acne and pockmarks. I'm not trying to make fun of people with acne issues (I'm one of them) by the way. There are just some people who have a chip on their shoulder about it and Jared is a prime example of that. Don't worry though. We'll hear more about him from Nancy soon enough. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Have a great week and God bless!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hey there everyone! I hope that your weekends are going well. I honestly had a hard time figuring out this chapter BUT it's here and I'm very proud of it! My problem was flow and to see where the story was taking me which is why it took a little longer to get out. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and support this story! I also greatly appreciate those who left reviews for the last chapter! Smithy, you were very vocal on the chapter and thank you for pointing out my mistakes! Yes, I am notorious for using the same words over and over again and I do apologize for that. I'm trying though and thesaurus is definitely becoming a friend of mine! Hopefully this chapter was a little better in that respect. I am also not a fan of the Kardashians, the publicity hounds that they are. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and if you would like, please leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great week and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The room seemed to erupt in conversation the moment the Shannons were gone. Joanna Stein stepped off the stage and came over to greet Nancy.

"Oh, I'm so glad you stopped by, dear," she said cheerfully. "Martin Shannon has been trying to get me to agree to the sale and hearing you deny him was just icing on the cake for me."

"This isn't what I expected to hear, Joanna," Nancy replied sadly. "Why didn't you come to me earlier about the payment?"

"I'm so sorry, Nancy," the woman apologized. "It's all been so overwhelming and with some of the board members taking Martin and his client's side it was heartbreaking. I didn't want to worry you."

"It's okay," the younger woman smiled. "I just need to know what needs to be done besides what I've seen so far."

"Why?" Joanna asked confused. Frank and Joe also looked confused while Bess and George stood knowingly nearby.

"Because I have a plan," Nancy smiled again. She turned toward the rest of the crew who all stopped when she cleared her throat. "I want everyone to go home for the day, including the cast. Enjoy your evening and come back tomorrow ready for the day. Don't worry about the mess. Someone will get it."

Murmurs escaped the mouths of the crew though no one really complained as they left the stage area. Joanna and the Hardys waited patiently until everyone had gone and the door closed behind them. They all looked to Nancy and waited.

"I called David," she announced. Frank shook his head though he didn't protest. "He's going to donate new lighting and stage equipment along with a new sound system and security system. They'll be here within the next two hours to begin. Whoever is committing the acts of sabotage will get a rude awakening when they're caught red-handed."

"How did you get David to agree to this?" Frank asked as Joe whooped with excitement. "He hasn't exactly been forthcoming with us about a few things."

"I called him for advice and he volunteered to help, Frank," Nancy answered calmly. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. The next thing she said she whispered in his ear. "I know you don't trust him at the moment but he wants to help. All I ask from you is your support."

Frank stared at the ground then nodded. "Okay. I'll trust him…for now."

"Thanks," she smiled then turned to Bess and George. "Ready to go?"

They both nodded and the three turned to leave.

"Wait," Joe stopped them. "We have to ask you guys something."

"Joe, don't," Frank warned.

"It's nothing that they can't handle, big brother," he said calmly. "I just want to know about Jared and I'm sure you do too."

"Jared?" Nancy asked, looking surprised. "As in Jared MacMillan?"

"So you do know him," Frank stated.

"Of course we do!" cried Bess stepping forward. "He was the little weasel who followed Deirdre around all the time in high school. He even tried to point blame on us for things she did!"

"So what he told us was partially true?"

"That depends on what he said." Nancy cocked her head curious, her eyebrow arced. She folded her arms in front of her and stared at her husband intently, waiting for his response. Frank instantly regretted bringing it up but Joe saved him the trouble of answering her.

"The way he was talking," he piped in, "it sounded like he has a thing for Deirdre. Only thing is that I saw nothing but pure contempt from her while he was trying to talk to her earlier."

"Well, yeah," she shrugged. Nancy eyed Frank wondering what Jared really said. "Jared follows Deirdre around like a lost puppy and she's tolerated it because of how much he loathes us. He only hates us because of her."

"Deirdre is a bully,too," George growled. "She used to pick on the kids who didn't have money like she did. Jared would berate anyone who tried to stand up for those kids which included us at times. Anything he told you about us was more than likely a flat-out lie to save face."

"Wait, didn't he get kicked out of choir at some point?" Bess asked her cousin.

"Oh yeah!" she nodded. "That was because he made fun of Matt in front of Mr. Gower, the Drama teacher. Jared and Matt were always trying out for the leads in the musicals at school with Matt always landing them while Jared got a smaller part."

"No, he was kicked off the musical," Nancy pointed out, "which eventually led to his expulsion from choir. I was there when it happened because I was in the musical too that year."

"Boy, he sounds like a real charmer," muttered Joe. He then thought about something and smirked at Nancy. "Wait, _you_ were in a musical?"

"Yes, Joe," she answered smartly. "I was in the musical because someone asked me to. It wasn't like I had a big role or anything. And I'm not exactly Idina Menzel or anything."

"See?" Joe grinned knowingly at Frank who rolled his eyes. "Even Nancy has done it."

"Whatever, Joe," his brother grumbled. Frank turned to Joanna. "Like I said before, why would anyone give him a lead role if he's such a horrible person?"

"I'm sorry," the older woman responded grimly. "Jared was hired years ago mainly as back up should anything go wrong. I'm always one who believes it's not what's on the outside that counts and he seemed like a pretty good guy for a time. So we gave him a chance. When Matt had his accident, it was the first time Jared stepped into the role. You know Matt, Nancy. He's never once been late for a performance or was even sick for one. I guess Jared just got lucky this time."

"I'll bet," Frank snorted.

"Hey, that's my line!" Joe cried. "Since when have you been so sarcastic?"

"Since forever," his brother laughed. "Don't you consider that a little shady, Joanna? I mean about Jared getting the lead."

"I never really thought of it before," she shrugged. "Matt was hit by a car as he was walking across the street. The driver was never found but the police believe it was just someone who wasn't paying attention and probably didn't even know they hit him."

"Okay, now that's too convenient," declared Joe.

"But Jared was here when the accident happened," Joanna pointed out. "Detective Hawkins was the one who stopped by to let us all know. Jared was here helping with the sets and he was just as surprised as we all were."

"No matter what, I think Jared knows more than he's letting on," Nancy said. "Well, we'll definitely get to the bottom of it all, that's for sure."

"Who's we?" Frank and Joe said together.

* * *

Two days later, Boris watched the boutique across the street from where he was parked, waiting for his partner to return. Doris was checking out different stores throughout the small town of Mapleton in the hopes of either seeing one of the two men she saw at the airport or maybe hearing about a woman named Nancy. They'd been in town for nearly three days and so far, all Doris had found were more clothes. The woman was a bargain snigger and clothes hound. Boris just hoped she didn't expect him to help her with the insane amount of bags she already had when they left for the next town.

Sighing, Boris closed his eyes in the hopes that Doris came back soon with some kind of news. Any news would be good. He didn't care what it was. As if in answer to his prayers, Doris came out of the boutique, her arms laden with multiple bags as usual. It looked as if she bought out the store but Boris knew better than to say anything about it.

"Well?" he asked the moment she got into the car and slammed the door. "Anything?"

"Let's go," she ordered ignoring the question.

"Why?" Boris looked at her annoyed, not even attempting to leave. "I thought there were two more stores that you haven't bought out yet."

"Whatever," Doris rolled her eyes. "No one in this town seems to talk about anyone. It's like gossip was banned or something. I spoke with Mr. Stevens and he's ordering us to go to the next town. River Heights, I think it is. We both believe that's where we need to go."

"Then why were we even in this God-forsaken hellhole?" he asked annoyed, starting the engine. "We should have gone there from the start if that is what you've been feeling."

"That's because we want to cover all angles, Boris," she shot back. "Let's check out of the hotel and get the hell out of here. I'm tired of this place just as much as you are."

A half hour later, the two were slowly driving down the main street of River Heights. It was a rather warm day and people were out and about enjoying the weather. Boris looked around disgusted. Yet another sleepy, boring town with nothing to do other than watch the clouds go by. How boring can you get? He dropped of Doris on a strip of boutiques then headed out to find a hotel.

Doris walked into a small bookstore only to come out a half hour later with nothing more than a book. Instead of shopping some more, the woman decided to go to a coffee shop nearby and ordered a latte and muffin. She sat outside and enjoyed her small snack all the while keeping her eyes and ears open to those around her. What she heard next only made her day.

"I cannot believe she did that!" A young woman in her twenties walked toward Doris, her cell phone pressed to her ear and a coffee cup in her hand. She plopped down at the table next to Doris and continued to complain into her phone, not caring who heard her conversation. "I know, Bea! Ever since we were kids she has literally been a pain! Daddy said that it's not over though, no matter what Nancy says."

Doris stopped reading, her heart pounding in her chest. Was it really that easy? She pretended to continue to read her book as she listened in on the one-sided conversation.

"I don't even know why anyone would want to save a dirty, old theater anyway," the woman continued. She paused to take a sip then laughed loudly, spitting out some of her drink. "OMG, Bea! You are too funny! Hey, how bout you come meet me at Rosa's and we go shopping. I need some new shoes…Great! See you soon!"

Doris was a little disappointed that the conversation ended but had a feeling that if she asked, the young woman would probably tell her more. She didn't really sound like she was fond of Nancy. Doris gathered her trash and rose to leave only to turn around to face the woman. She was furiously typing on her phone, her tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly as if she were deep in thought. If she didn't need information, Doris would have laughed at her. Still she approached the young woman cautiously.

"Excuse me," Doris said sweetly. The woman huffed then looked up at her annoyed at the intrusion. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I…I'm actually looking for someone and I was hoping that you could help me find her. Nancy is her name but I can't for the life of me remember her last name or where she lives. Could you help me please?"

The woman eyed her skeptically, narrowing her dark eyes. "Why would you want to find Nancy?" she asked rudely. "And why would I help you or her?"

"I…I'm sorry," Doris apologized looking away sheepishly, putting on the act well. "I shouldn't have bothered you. It's just that she knows a good friend of mine and I told him how wonderful it would be to see her again. His name is David, David Wainwright. Would you happen to know him?"

"David Wainwright?" the girl repeated, tapping her manicured nail on her chin. She stopped to think for a moment. Doris thought that the woman looked as if she were a few eggs short of a dozen when it came to intelligence but still waited patiently for her to answer. "I don't know of any David…oh, wait. Daddy told me stories of how there was a boy by the name of David who caused a lot of trouble in town. I'm not sure of his last name but that's the only David I know about. Daddy says that he was one of the few mysteries of River Heights that no one seems to know what happened to him."

"Who's your Daddy?" Doris asked cheerfully trying to butter up the woman.

"Only _the_ best lawyer in town," she said proudly. "He had competition a few years ago but he died. Best thing that ever happened to Daddy, I always say. Carson Drew was, like, the worst lawyer. He only took clients that he knew were innocent. Can you believe that?"

"No!" Doris scoffed. She slipped nonchalantly into the chair across from the woman. "The nerve of him!"

"I know, right?" she smiled. "Anyway, Daddy got more clients after he died but Mr. Drew's law firm is still around causing trouble for him all the time. They're _always_ trying to steal Daddy's clients. I guess that's why Daddy never liked Carson or David for that matter. They were, like, the best of friends but never let Daddy in on their schemes even as adults. Plus they were always stuck up to him or some crap like that. I guess the apple never falls to far from the tree."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You should know this, whoever you are," the woman retorted cockily. "I mean you said you were friends with her. She is Carson's daughter after all."

"Oh, right! Nancy!" Doris laughed. Her heart raced as she soaked in the new information. Not only did she more than likely find the woman she was looking for but she also found David Wainwright's hometown, something that he has kept secret for years. That is if this was the same David they were talking about. "So, what's Nancy to David anyway?"

"How should I know?" The woman's earlier demeanor returned. "Frankly, I don't care."

"Deirdre!" a female voice called out.

"Bea!" she waved. The woman quickly got up and went over to greet her friend leaving Doris to ponder what to do next. Seconds later, Deirdre returned for her purse and was about to leave without saying goodbye when Doris stopped her with a question.

"Hey, where would I find Nancy by the way?"

Deirdre huffed, annoyed at being interrupted again. "If you really must know, try the Winslow Theater outside of town." She stopped as she saw something across the street and laughed. "But if you really want to find her, just turn around. She's right there with her cutie-pie husband."

She pointed to a couple walking on the sidewalk across the street. Doris looked over and her jaw dropped open. It was one of the same men she saw days before at the airport. And he was with a redhead that looked to be several months pregnant. They had just gotten out of their vehicle and were apparently heading to a restaurant. Seconds later, the blonde man from the airport ran up to join them. Doris couldn't believe her luck. She turned to thank Deirdre but the woman was already walking away with her friend.

"Hey, Doris!" She looked over to see Boris idling not far from her. "Let's go! I'm hungry!"

Doris quickly took a photo of the trio then gathered her purse and bag to leave. The moment she was in the SUV, Doris was dialing Adam Stevens' number. He answered on the first ring.

"You can't have found something _that_ quickly," he said sounding surprised.

"Actually, I did," Doris smiled never taking her eyes off the group across the street. She stopped Boris from pulling away from the curb and gestured toward them. "You won't believe it either."

"So, you found her?"

"Sir, I'm _looking_ at her," she laughed. "And you won't believe what else I found out."

"What's that?"

"I believe that River Heights is David Wainwright's hometown," Doris announced. "He was friends with this woman's father when they were kids. A Carson Drew. I haven't gotten all the information just yet but I'm sure of it."

She could hear Adam pecking at the keys on his keyboard before he spoke again.

"Looks like this Carson Drew was a very well respected lawyer," he read. "Died nearly three years ago in a car accident that almost killed her and the chief of police. Her ex was the reason why he was killed. Hmmp, sounds like a lovers' quarrel if you ask me." He whistled loudly. "Damn, that's a fine looking woman. No wonder Wainwright has been keeping her to himself."

"I don't think that's the case, sir," Doris said cautiously.

"Oh?"

"Remember the two men I saw in the airport a few days ago?" she asked. "She's married to the dark-haired one and it looks like they have a baby on the way. I'm thinking that Wainwright might be a father-figure type, maybe even her godfather."

"Are you sure?"

"Go, Boris," Doris quickly whispered nodding toward the trio they were watching. He nodded and put the car into gear, pulling away from the curb.

"What's going on?" Adam inquired.

"I believe one of them might have spotted us idling," she explained. "They were going into a restaurant when the dark-haired man turned and looked around as if he knew we were watching them. Stared right at us until we pulled away."

Doris heard more clicking coming from the other line and wondered what her boss was looking up on the computer. He did an intake of breath then sighed before he spoke. "I need you to listen to me very carefully," Adam said slowly. "You and Boris are to stay out of sight until I get there tomorrow. I'm taking over the operation."

"But sir!"

"This has turned into a more serious problem than I would have ever imagined. Were you pegged at the airport as well by them?"

"Yes, that's why I gave you their descriptions," Doris answered her heart racing once again. "Will you please tell me what the problem is? Then at least we'll know why you're ordering us off of this."

Adam paused but Doris could still hear his breathing deeply as if he were trying to calm himself down. "The two men are indeed brothers," he finally elucidated. "They are well known private detectives here in New York, their father as well. I have never had the pleasure of encountering them but from what I've heard, if you get on their radar, you'll spend a good portion of the rest of your life in prison.

"The moment I saw the name Hardy, I knew we were going to have to change our plans. Plus with the knowledge that she is pregnant, we may have to go a different route altogether." Adam paused briefly. "I will be there tomorrow so for now, keep your distance but get as much information as you can on her and her relationship with Wainwright. Try not to be spotted again either. We don't want Wainwright finding out and doing something drastic."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

"What's wrong, Frank?" Joe asked, turning toward his brother who remained at the door to the restaurant. Nancy was a speaking with the hostess about a table, completely oblivious to the brothers' conversation. Frank looked worried almost as if he saw something he didn't like.

"I think we may have a problem," he finally answered grimly. "I think I may have seen that woman again."

"The one from the airport?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded. "Something's going on but I can't think of a reason as to why. We only just started the case so why is this woman so interested in us?"

"Do you want to tell Nancy?"

"No, I don't want to worry her just yet." Frank bit his lip, knowing he shouldn't keep it from his wife but she was already stressed out because of the theater. Another log to the fire was not going to help. "We'll tell her when the time is right though I think I may need to call David myself on this."

"Why?" Joe looked confused. He turned toward Nancy who was watching them intently. He smiled and waved at her though she gestured toward the hostess. "Never mind. If you think you need to call David, then do it but right now, I think we better catch up to your wife before she comes over here and wails on us for taking too long."

Frank laughed though he still felt compelled to head home and lock the house up for the night with the alarm system heavily armed. He sighed and the two walked over to Nancy with the intention of forgetting the whole ordeal until later. Whatever was going on would just have to wait.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for continuing to read and for those who have left a review! I appreciate your support! I'll keep this short so have a great week and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"So, who are we visiting today?" Joe asked as he followed Frank towards an apartment complex the next day.

"Matthew Hamden," his brother answered. Frank knocked on the door and waited. "That's if he's even home."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Joe popped a potato chip into his mouth and wiped his hand on his pants. He crumpled up the empty bag and searched around him for a trash can only to come up empty. "I mean, he was hit by a car and broke his leg. Where else would he be other than home or at the doctor's office?"

"Thanks, Joe, for enlightening me as to what happened to Matt," Frank said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised he was sent home already after the accident considering."

After several minutes of waiting, the brothers were about to leave when they heard the lock at the door and it opened. A dark-haired man about their age held the door as best he could as he stood on the threshold on crutches. He looked confused at the Hardys, not knowing who they were.

"Can I help you?" he asked cautiously.

"Matthew Hamden?" Frank replied.

"Yeah, I'm Matt." Joe could tell that the man was a little on edge. "Who are you?"

"We're private investigators looking into what's going on at the Winslow Theater," the older brother continued. "I'm Frank Hardy and this is my brother, Joe. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

Recognition came across Matt's face at the mention of their names and he opened the door wider to let them in. Although there were several dirty plates on the coffee table, the small apartment was neat and tidy. Matt apologized for the mess as he tried to gather the dishes. Joe waved him off and carried the dishes to the sink in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Matt smiled once Joe returned. He gestured for the brothers to take the couch as he eased himself down onto a recliner. "My girlfriend, Monica, is at work so I don't normally clean up during the day. I don't get many visitors."

"No one from the theater visits you?" Frank asked surprised.

"Oh, yeah, when they get the chance," Matt shrugged. "I know their schedule is crazy at the moment so I don't expect anyone to stop by during the day, that's all. Mrs. Stein brings me food every so often though. How's Nancy doing?"

"She's good," Frank nodded taken aback by the fact that Matt knew who he was.

"I'm sorry," the performer said, noticing his reaction. "I read about your wedding in the paper. Congratulations. You're a lucky guy."

"Thank you."

"She was always kind to me even though…" he stopped abruptly and blushed. Frank had a feeling that Matt had a crush on Nancy at some point from the faraway look he had. The performer shook his head and smiled. "Never mind. So, what can I do for you guys?"

"Well," Joe cut in before Frank could. "We'd like to hear about your accident."

"My accident?" Matt looked from one brother to the other to make sure they were serious. "I'm confused. You said you're investigating the Winslow Theater. What does that have to do with my accident?"

"We were just wondering about it," Frank clarified. "Your accident seems to coincide with the incidents that are happening at the theater. We believe they're tied."

"Huh," the man huffed still confused. "All the police told me was that it was someone not paying attention to the road. Sometimes I think they believe it was my fault. At least Detective Hawkins is on my side with this but it's not his jurisdiction. The accident happened in Mapleton. It's where Miles Gibson lives. I was picking up the music sheets and I was walking back to my car when it happened."

"Is it normal to get the sheets from the director like that?"

"Oh, yeah," Matt shrugged. "Miles does it every time a new show goes into production. He calls everyone after the cast list is posted online and at the theater then asks each of us to come visit him so we can talk in private about what he wanted from us for the character we had. I like it because it becomes more personable. It's the same way for both plays and musicals that we put together.

"Miles has been the director for about two years now and he's fantastic," he boasted. "Treats everyone with respect, listens to the problems that arise. He may be a little older than us but he knows what he's doing."

"What happened after you left?" Frank inquired, moving away from the subject of Miles. Every person he and Joe had interviewed shared the same sentiment of the director. Even when they met him the day before, Frank got the same vibe. The man was a saint and more than likely had nothing to do with the sabotage. "Did you notice anyone following you, a car maybe?"

"Nope," the performer shook his head. "I don't remember seeing anyone to be honest. I do remember looking both ways before taking a step into the street. There were no cars around or I wouldn't have crossed."

"Did you see the driver at all?"

"I…I think it was a guy," Matt thought. "I vaguely remember a baseball cap and sunglasses. Other than that, nada."

Frank and Joe exchanged glances.

"Can you tell us about Jared and the relationship between the two of you?" Joe asked.

"Jared?" Matt looked surprised but got quiet as he thought about his rival. "Well, we were never friends. And I mean _never_. He always wanted to be some big singer on Broadway. He bragged about how great he was even during rehearsals, always saying that he was better than everyone else. His attitude was what kept him from being the star all the time. I just tolerated it and shrugged it off. He still does it to this day. After a while though, he started picking on people who had better parts than him in the shows. Whenever Deirdre Shannon was around, his nastiness was three times worse. It was no secret how he felt about her. If it hadn't been for Nancy, I probably would have been bullied by those two a lot more than I was. Jared even bullied a girl out of a show one time because Deirdre had auditioned for the part but didn't get it because she can't hold a tune. Try telling that to her though. That was when I asked Nancy to help out. It was our senior year. I knew her family had a history of performing so I thought she might be able to help us. She almost couldn't do it though because of a case she was on but it turned out fine in the end. She sure made one killer Sandra Dee."

"So Jared was always a bully," Frank stated trying to keep on track. His brother had another idea, catching Matt's remark.

"Sandra Dee?" Joe called out, his eyes mischievous. "As in _Grease_? Oh, this just gets better and better! Doesn't it, Frank?"

"Huh?"

Frank knocked his brother in the arm and gave him a dirty look before turning back to Matt. "Please disregard my idiot brother," he grumbled. "Sometimes he has a tendency of putting his foot in his mouth at the worst times. Do you think Jared has the capability to hurt someone to get what he wants?"

"You think Jared hit me with a car?" Matt asked. He cocked his head and grimaced. "I…I'm not sure. Jared is very competitive especially with me but he's never done anything that would hurt anyone. Besides, I heard he was at the theater when it happened. I don't know who else would want to do this though either. I do have to warn you. When Jared gets what he wants, he _never_ lets it go. And his ego skyrockets so his vindictiveness is worse. He is capable of anything."

Frank thanked him for his time and shook the performer's hand. The brothers showed themselves to the door only to have Joe stop just before he left.

"Hey, Matt," he snickered, "if you have any more dirt on Nancy, let me know."

"Joe!" Frank yelled grabbing a hold of his brother. Matt laughed and shook his head as he slowly rose to follow them.

"What?" Joe said innocently. "So what if I want to get some juicy details on my sister-in-law?"

"That's all good and well, Joe," Frank grumbled, "I'm just not sure you'd want to incur her wrath."

"I agree with Frank on that," Matt piped in, holding onto the door. "I don't want her wrath either. I hope that you find whoever is doing this to the theater. I love being there and I'd hate to see the place die."

"We'll keep you posted on what's going on," the older Hardy brother assured him. "And I'm sure they'll welcome any help if you're well enough to stop by."

"Thanks, Frank. It was very nice meeting you both." He paused then gave a sheepish grin. "Nancy always spoke highly of you two by the way. I don't think she ever had anything bad to say about others…except maybe Deirdre and Brenda. When she stepped in to help us that year, it was a godsend."

"Maybe you should too, Frank," Joe snickered. "Save them from Jared and his massively sized ego. Do you think it compensates for something?"

Matt burst out laughing while Frank's face went red with embarrassment.

"I'm sure you're right, Joe," the performer smiled. "Tell Nancy I said 'hello.'"

A few minutes later, the brothers were heading back toward the theater with the intention of checking to make sure everything was going well. The security system had been installed the day they started the case and there hadn't been any incidents since. The stage floor was fixed and the new lighting and sound systems were being installed. There was really nothing to worry about when it came to the Winslow.

"Crap!" Frank suddenly cried, hitting the steering wheel. "I haven't called David yet!"

"Are you kidding?" Joe looked at his brother incredulously. "I thought you did that last night!"

"I didn't want to call him in front Nancy, Joe," Frank answered woefully. "We went to bed at the same time and it got too late to call anyway. I haven't even seen that woman since last night."

"Are you sure it was even her?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" he yelled startling Joe. "Sorry. I…I just don't know what to make of it. I know it has nothing to do with the theater but what else could be going on that we don't know about. When I saw the woman last night, we made eye contact and there was recognition in her face. It was definitely her and I'm sure David will want to know about it."

Frank pulled into the parking lot of the theater and cut the engine. He pulled out his phone but Joe stopped him before making the call.

"Are you sure about this?" his brother asked cautiously. "What if it turns out to be nothing and you worried David over it? He's a busy man…"

"And he needs to know, Joe," Frank stated firmly. "I may not trust him completely like Nancy does but I know there's something going on and it's worrying me more than prospect of the baby coming. What if I don't call and Nancy gets hurt? How would you feel then? How would you feel if it were Vanessa? I'd rather be wrong than dead."

The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Joe could see in his brother's eyes that he was determined to make the call. He nodded in defeat then moved to get out of the car.

"I'll go in to see how it's going inside," Joe stated. "Make sure you tell him everything, Frank. If you're that adamant about him knowing, don't keep anything out."

Frank nodded and watched as his brother headed up the front steps of the theater. He looked around the parking lot, wondering if it was wise to remain in the car but there was no one else around besides empty cars. He noticed Bess' car among them and he hoped that she was there alone and not with Nancy. Sighing, Frank dialed David's private number and waited.

* * *

"What are we doing here exactly?" Bess asked as she pulled into the parking space in front of the Winslow Theater.

"Breaking Frank's rule about Nancy not helping with the case," George grumbled from the backseat. "I don't think this is a good idea, Nancy."

"We are not breaking his rule, George," Nancy bit back. She checked her purse before settling her hand on the door. "I am fully keeping my promise on that. I am only here to make sure everything is going the way it should."

"Which is exactly what Frank and Joe were going to do today as well," her friend replied doubtfully. "You're just here to show it to him that you can handle it."

"I am not!"

"Then why are we here?" George waited patiently and watched as Nancy huffed in frustration.

"Okay!" she finally admitted. "We're here because I want to see if there's anything we can do to help. I want to see if I can find any clues."

"I knew it!"

"Let her have some fun, George," Bess begged. "This is probably going to be one of the last times she'll be able to do anything."

"Thank you, Bess," Nancy smirked.

"I'm not agreeing with it, Nancy," her friend said quietly. "I just know that you would be here anyway without us if we didn't come with you. I do agree with George though. You shouldn't be here. What is Frank going to say when he finds out?"

"Well, then we make sure we're not here when they get here," she stated. Nancy got out of the car and waited for her friends to join her. "According to Frank, there hasn't been an incident since the security system was installed so I don't think we'll be in any danger."

"Said the woman who is a magnet for danger," George replied sarcastically. "And did he tell you that personally?"

"Not exactly," Nancy smiled sweetly. The cousins exchanged nervous glances before following her towards the theater. "I overheard them last night."

"Okay, fine," George conceded. "We're only staying long enough for you to get your fix in and we'll go. The last time we were here, you almost passed out from exhaustion."

"And that was because we were shopping all morning," she pointed out. "This time I'm ready and raring to go."

The three women headed toward the main entrance to the theater in silence. As they approached, Nancy stopped and thought for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Bess asked concerned.

"Nothing," Nancy shook her head. "It's just that I wonder about Frank and Joe when they're together. It was different before because we all worked as a team. Now it seems like I don't exist even if I'm sitting beside them."

"Oh, please, Nancy," George scoffed. "There's no way that's the case."

"I…I don't know," she shrugged. "They're keeping something from me but I don't think it has anything to do with the theater. It's like they're walking on eggshells around me."

"Well, you are seven months pregnant, Nancy," Bess pointed out. "You lost the first baby because of stress and Frank has every right to be worried about you. He doesn't want to see you get hurt nor does he want you to worry about anything until after the baby is born. It's why neither one of us think this is a good idea. Maybe we should just head back to your place and watch a movie."

"You're right," Nancy sighed. "I guess it's why I wanted to come here today. I wanted to feel needed again."

"You are always needed," George smiled, wrapping her arm around her friend and squeezing. "Don't you forget it either. Do we really have to go in, Nan?"

"I guess not." She was bummed about not going in though. They were about to go back to the car when a voice called out them. The three women turned to see Julia rushing toward them, a giant smile on her face.

"Nancy!" she cried once she reached them. "I didn't expect to see you here today! What a pleasant surprise!"

"We were just l…"Bess began.

"We were just about to come find you," Nancy interrupted her friend, correcting her. "How are the updates coming along?"

"Oh, my, they are coming along just splendidly!" Joanna squealed in delight. "Come on! I just have to show you what Nelly is doing!"

Joanna took hold of Nancy's arm and guided her into the theater. Bess and George begrudgingly followed. The lobby was empty save for Harland Walker, the elderly security guard. The man stood as if blocking anyone who tried to enter the main theater area.

"Hello, Harland," Nancy said cheerfully.

"Why, hello, Miss Nancy. Bess. George." The man tipped his hat toward them. "What brings you here today?"

"I just wanted to see how everything was going," she answered with a smile. "Any problems?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind. Make sure you don't go through the theater, Mrs. Stein. They're working on the seats today and the new speakers are going in. Don't want anyone to get hurt from something falling on them, now do we?"

"Oh, that's right!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Well, we'll just go downstairs the other way. See you later, Harland."

The four women descended into the lower region of the theater where the costume shop and storage areas were. Several people were working in the hallway so they had to go single file. One of the workers bumped into Nancy almost knocking her over.

"Oh, my gosh!" he cried grabbing a hold of her arm and back as she teetered. "I am so sorry! I didn't expect to see anyone down here so I wasn't paying attention. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Nancy stated. Her hair shifted in front of her face as she regained her balance. As she brushed her hair away, Nancy did a sharp intake of breath the moment she saw the man before her. He was handsome, his dark hair cut short though long on top. She didn't recognize him but was mesmerized by his looks. He looked away, embarrassed by her gawking at him and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," she stammered finally looking away. Bess continued to stare at him though while Joanna laughed slightly. George rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Who...who are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm Aaron," he smiled, holding out his hand. "Aaron Samuels. I just started today. Just helping with the updates. And you lovely ladies are?"

"Taken," George stated rudely, taking a hold of both Nancy's and Bess' arm and guiding them away. Joanna smiled politely as she walked by. Aaron just laughed and went back to his work. "I can't believe you two! You're both married, pregnant, and you're literally foaming at the mouth over a handsome face!"

"He was dreamy, wasn't he?" Bess said thoughtfully.

"Like I said," her cousin said sternly, "you're _married_."

"I can still look."

"And I wasn't looking," Nancy replied innocently.

"Whatever." George rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Oh, let them be, George," Joanna laughed. "I have to admit I was staring too."

"Yeah, but…"

"There you are, Joanna!" The four women saw Nelly standing down the hall from them, her face bright. "I was wondering what happened to you. Nancy, I am so glad you're here! The new fabric arrived this morning and it's just wonderful! Thank you so much for helping us! Now I think we'll be able to get this show on the stage!"

"That's great, Nelly!" Nancy smiled walking into the room Nelly stood outside of. The others filed in behind her, the door clicking shut once they were all in. It wasn't the costume shop but several rolls of new fabric lined the wall along with several top hats that were on a table nearby. There were tall racks of costumes from previous shows along with other hats, belts, and accessories. A strange smell enveloped them as they settled in. "What is this room?"

"This is where we keep anything extra that we need for the costumes including small props," the seamstress explained. "I keep my designs in here too since there's a drawing desk. After we found out we were getting new fabrics, I scrapped the old designs and went with ones that were closer to the originals in the film. I'm trying to make it as authentic as possible but still giving my own flare to them."

Nancy picked up a design that was sitting on top of the drawing desk. It was of a gown that read "Jenny Lind." She coughed loudly as she stared at the design. "Are you going to be able to finish these before the show?" Nancy asked turning toward Nelly.

"Now that we have more help, yes," she said enthusiastically. "A few women from town have agreed to help when they can. We've had a large influx of volunteers come in the last day or so to help. That's why there's so many people here. I think they're finally realizing what will happen if the theater closes."

"What's that smell?" Bess coughed. Her eyes were watering as they roamed around the room.

Nancy sniffed the air and coughed as well. That was when she noticed the slight haze in the room. The smell wasn't from a fire but it was definitely poignant. She started feeling lightheaded as she took a step toward the door. Joanna and Nelly both rushed to her side to keep her steady when Nancy started wavering though the two women themselves seemed woozy. The group instinctively knelt, holding their shirts to their mouths and hoping the air was clearer the lower they went. Nancy crawled along the floor toward the door, her head spinning. When she reached for the door knob, it broke in her hand. She turned just in time to see her friends collapse. Joanna and Nelly were already out. Nancy tried her best to pound on the door with the broken knob but she wasn't sure if anyone heard her. She wrapped an arm around her belly protectively just before she succumbed to the smoke, darkness engulfing her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it's Christmas week and I am so glad to be able to be at home with my family. Busy week ahead but I do plan on getting out at least two to hopefully three chapters over the course of the next week and a half barring any craziness and already planned events. I would like to get one more chapter published before Christmas but it may come Christmas Day for all I know. Depends on how much I get done. Anyway, thank you so much for the continued support by reading and reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy the chapter and if you'd like, please leave a review! Have a wonderful week and God bless! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The moment Joe walked into the lobby of the theater, something felt off to him. He looked around wondering where everyone had went and was about to walk toward the auditorium when he heard a door slam shut. Joe headed toward the side door and opened it just in time to see a compact car pull away quickly. Though he couldn't see the driver from where he stood, he or she was very determined to get away from the theater as fast as they could.

Shaking his head, Joe turned back to the theater and was met by shouts coming from downstairs. He took the steps two at a time as several women rushed up towards him away from the commotion below. One of the women was on the phone speaking frantically about an ambulance being needed. Joe quickened his pace coming to a hallway where several people were gathered around a door. A pungent odor permeated the air causing Joe's eyes to water slightly though it was starting to dissipate.

Rushing down the hall, his heart dropped at the sight of Bess and George sitting on the floor, their eyes closed as if they were asleep. Nelly and Joanna sat nearby, both of whom seemed to be coming out of it. Joe searched the hallway, praying that Nancy wasn't with them but his fears came true when he saw her further down, a dark-haired man kneeling beside her. He paused at both Bess and George to check on them before he moved on to Nancy. She was leaning up against the wall, her head lolling to the side. She coughed but didn't open her eyes.

"What happened?" Joe asked the man.

"I…I don't know," he stammered, running his hands through his hair nervously. "They just came downstairs and Ms. Nelly called them over into the room there. The door closed and I went back to work. If I hadn't walked by when I did, I never would have heard the knock."

"The knock?"

"Yeah," the man nodded. He held up a door knob then handed it to Joe. "When I opened the door, the smell was awful. She had the door knob in her hand. That's what I heard make the knock."

Joe examined the knob and shook his head. He could tell it was tampered with by barely looking at it.

"Joe!" cried a familiar voice. He tilted his head around the others blocking his view to see Frank searching for him at the other end of the hall. Joe cursed and rose quickly, keeping the knob in his hand. Several paramedics and first responders came from the stairs leading to the stage and swarmed the injured women to help, two of whom knelt down to attend to Nancy.

Knowing she was in good hands, Joe went to his brother to head him off before Frank saw anything more. Frank was still trying to get through though he finally saw Joe and waved to him.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, his eyes continued to search the hallway. "Is everyone okay? What the hell happened?"

Frank stopped abruptly, finally seeing Bess and George sitting on the floor nearby. He looked up at his brother, his mouth slightly open in shock. Joe didn't need to say anything as the realization hit Frank like a ton of bricks. It took all of Joe's strength to keep Frank from running past him.

"Stop, Frank!" Joe yelled. A few others around them helped push back on Frank until he stopped trying to get through. Joe could tell that Frank was about to lose it if he couldn't get to his wife, the older Hardy running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "The paramedics are with her. She's in good hands."

"Let me through, Joe," his brother ordered slowly after a few moments. Frank's voice seemed calmer than Joe expected it to be. The two brothers stared at each other before Joe stepped aside to allow Frank down the hall.

"Think he'll be okay?" asked Harland Walker who was one of the ones keeping Frank back.

"I don't know," Joe shook his head. "But I wouldn't want to be in the shoes of the person who did this when Frank finds out."

He lifted the knob and examined it again. His thoughts returned to the car he saw leave earlier and turned to Harland. "Who drives a compact car around here?" Joe asked the guard.

"Hmm." Harland tapped a gnarled finger on his chin. "There are a few who do. Miles does. A few of the cast members do too. Why?"

"I saw one leave in a hurry right before this happened," he answered. "I'm wondering if they had anything to do with it."

"Well, most of the cast is still at Savannah's, Mr. Hardy," the guard said solemnly. He pointed to a man kneeling next to Nelly. "Miles is right there. He had to come back for a few things before going to the studio for rehearsals. I think he was here the whole time."

"Did you see anyone else by chance?" Joe inquired nonchalantly. "Maybe someone came in unexpectedly and said they forgot something."

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did see someone," Harland's face lit up. "I saw Miss Shannon and Jared together upstairs though I only see her now."

The guard nodded over to Deirdre who was standing dumbfounded a few feet away. Joe could tell she was upset but wasn't sure why since she and Nancy weren't friends. He thanked Harland and strolled over to the woman who looked as if she were about to cry.

"You okay, Deirdre?"

She sniffed loudly and turned away to wipe her face. "I'm fine," Deirdre replied snottily, her nose slightly turned up. "Just have something in my eye."

"What are you doing here?" Deirdre whirled around toward Joe, glaring at him. "I mean, you have no part in the show so what are you doing here?"

"I'll have you know that I came here to support a friend." She put her hands on her hips and continued to glare at him. "What's it to you that I'm here? It's a free country, you know."

"I know but like I said," Joe pointed out, "you are not a part of the show. Only those who are crew or cast are really allowed down here. What are you doing?"

Deirdre stood her ground, lifting her chin defiantly. It seemed as if she wasn't going to tell Joe anything until they heard sounds of the paramedics nearby. The two turned to see a stretcher carrying Nancy disappear around the corner and Deirdre's energy seemed to deflate before him. She hung her head, mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that, Deirdre?" Joe asked, watching her closely.

She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. The pompous attitude she held earlier was gone and an innocent looking woman stood before him. Deirdre's lips quivered as she nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She sniffled and looked away.

"I have to go." Deirdre pushed past Joe rudely and was about to break into a run when he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Whatever it is, Deirdre," he said calmly, "you can tell me."

She shrugged him off but didn't move, staring at his face. Finally she sighed and looked away, ready to talk. "I came here with Jared," Deirdre replied. "He was going to show me something."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know," she huffed. "He didn't tell me anything and the little weasel ran out on me before I even knew it!"

"What are you talking about, Deirdre?"

"When he saw Nancy and her 'squad' he ran out quickly. I knew Daddy shouldn't have made me be friends with him all these years!"

"Do you know of anything else that he has done?"

"How should I know?" Deirdre snapped.

The wheels in Joe's head were going full speed as he looked down the hall. Frank and Nancy were gone and the paramedics were still taking care of the others though Nelly and Joanna were awake and talking. Joe needed his brother but he saw someone else who could help instead. He took hold of Deirdre's hand and dragged her toward Detective BD Hawkins, who was interviewing a few of the crew members who were there. She protested all the way but stopped the moment BD turned his attention to them.

"Hey, Joe," the detective said cautiously, eyeing the two intently. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Quit man-handling me!" cried Deirdre, pulling her arm away from Joe. She was about to leave again but he stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Joe turned his attention to the detective who was giving him a stern look. "Tell him what you just told me!"

"No!" She pouted, folding her arms in front of her. "I'm not putting myself out there for anyone!"

"Hold on, Joe," BD hushed the two. He gently took Deirdre's hand and moved her off to the side to speak with her.

Joe was about to follow but the detective shook his head and he stayed back. He looked down the hall to see the dark-haired man staring at him. Confused, Joe turned back to the others. BD stood with his arms folded, listening intently to Deirdre who was gesticulating through her story again. Joe looked down the hall again but the man was gone. Something was bugging him and the only person he could to talk to was not there. Then a thought came into his head. Joe got out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

A few hours later, Frank walked the halls of the hospital. He hated being there since every time he was in the building, something bad happened and this time was no exception. From the accident that killed Carson Drew to the loss of their first child, Frank went through the memories with grief and disdain. He didn't want to be told again that he lost someone he cared about and when Dr. Henry Morris, Nancy's obstetrician, stopped him, Frank held his breath, waiting for more bad news.

"Mr. Hardy," replied the doctor. Frank turned to him. "I just need a moment of your time."

Frank nodded solemnly and followed the doctor off to the side of the hallway. Dr. Morris sighed heavily causing Frank to stiffen. The man must have noticed the reaction for he smiled kindly towards him.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Mr. Hardy," he said gently. Frank looked blankly at him. "A lot going on today but you should breathe a sigh of relief. Your wife is going to be fine along with the baby."

"So, there's nothing wrong?"

"No, absolutely not," Dr. Morris smiled though his voice changed in the next moment. "I do urge some caution though. Although her blood pressure has gone down slightly, I do feel that it's necessary to put Nancy on bed rest until the baby is born."

"I'm confused," Frank shook his head. "I thought you said she was fine."

"Oh, she is," the man nodded, his eyes kind. "This is just a precaution after the incident. I don't want anything to happen that could endanger either of them or restart labor."

"What do you mean restart?" he asked surprised. "Did she…"

"We were able to stop the early labor with medication," Dr. Morris replied calmly. "She's resting comfortably and we'll keep her here for a few days before sending her home. When she does go home, someone needs to be with her at all times just in case. No cleaning, lifting, shopping, exercising, etc either. She's also very upset with herself so please be gentle and don't be mad at her."

"Why would I be mad at her?"

"She was worried that you'd be mad at her for going back to the theater," the doctor replied concerned. "At least that's what she told me while we were running some tests."

Frank closed his eyes and bowed his head. He was only slightly angry with Nancy for returning to the theater but in the end, he knew it was inevitable. She was just too curious for her own good and he couldn't stay mad for long at the woman he loved.

"Where is she?" he finally uttered softly.

"Down the hall, room, 406." Dr. Morris gave Frank a hopeful smile. "Be thankful that someone was there to get her and the others out in time or we would be having a very different conversation. You have a strong-willed woman on your hands and a healthy child waiting to come into this world. That is what matters the most, Mr. Hardy."

Frank nodded solemnly and the doctor walked away. He rubbed his face, not knowing what else to do other than to go see Nancy.

"Frank?" He turned to see Joe standing a few feet away looking like a terrified child. "Is Nancy okay?"

"Yeah, Joe, she's fine," he smiled. Frank explained to his brother everything the doctor told him. "I don't know how much more I can take. At least Aaron was there to get them out."

"Aaron?"

"The dark-haired guy in the hall," Frank explained. Joe nodded in recognition though he didn't state his insecurities about the man. "He was the one who was able to get the door open and rescued all of them. If he hadn't been there, Nancy would have…"

"Hey, it's okay," Joe said calmly, putting his hand on his brother's arm. "You said it yourself, she's fine and so is the kid. That is the most important thing."

"You're right," Frank sighed. "Did you find anything as to who did this?"

"It can wait, Frank," his brother answered. "I…I called Dad. He's coming with Mom tonight. It might help to have them here just in case anything else happens…or maybe just to help out."

"I think we'll be fine," he shook his head. "They don't need to come."

"Well, hate to burst your bubble but I don't think you're fine." Frank narrowed his eyes but Joe didn't miss a beat, pointing a finger at his older brother. "That's exactly why I haven't told you what I know. I know you, Frank. You seem to forget that and I know what will happen if I do tell you who did it. The guy won't stand a chance if you get your hands on him. Stay with Nancy for now. I'm going with BD to look for the suspect and then get Mom and Dad from the airport. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I need to find the little prick who did this." Frank's voice came out more like a growl, his fists clenched at his sides. Joe put his hand on his brother's arm to stop him and looked straight into his eyes.

"You…are needed…here," he said slowly but firmly. "Mom and Dad are on their way and I don't think you want to greet them from a jail cell. You know that Mom will rip you a new one on that especially if you leave your pregnant wife alone. Nancy needs you more than I do. BD and I can handle this."

Frank took a deep breath and shook his head. After everything he heard that day, he had a sinking suspicion as to who was the behind the sabotage and wanted nothing more than to pound the guy into the oblivion. But Joe was right. Nancy was more important than a petty little pinhead. Still Frank thought about the look on the man's face if were to be able to go after him.

"You are so predictable."

"What?" Frank looked innocently at his brother.

"I can tell when you're thinking about catching the bad guy," Joe smirked. The brothers looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"You're right," he laughed. "But it's more along the lines of the look he'd have."

"Geez, go see your wife," his brother slapped his arm. Joe started down the hall. "Tell her I said 'hello.' And I'll let you know when we find him and when Mom and Dad get here."

"How are the others doing anyway?"

Joe was halfway down the hall when he turned towards Frank, continuing to walk backwards as he spoke. "Oh, Bess is good. They're keeping her overnight for observation to make sure everything is good with her baby. George, Nelly, and Joanna were already discharged by the time I got here. They're waiting with Bess to hear what's going on with Nancy. Make sure you stop to see them sometime and I'll see you later."

Frank waved, watching Joe get on the elevator. He sighed before heading towards Nancy's room down the hall from where he was. A nurse was just walking out when Frank arrived. She smiled politely before slipping out the door leaving Frank to his own thoughts.

The curtain was slightly closed blocking off his view of Nancy and the rest of the room. Frank looked around the curtain to see Nancy sitting up in bed staring out the window, her face wet from crying. The room was brightly lit, the blinds open wide revealing a view of the park below. Frank's sneaker squeaked on the floor and she jumped at the sound. Nancy glanced at him briefly before looking back out the window as if in shame. It was several seconds before either one of them spoke, Frank still rooted to the floor.

"You can go ahead and scold me," she mumbled softly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I deserve it," she huffed, her eyes still fixed on a blank space somewhere outside. "I went against your wishes and put our child in danger again. I'm already a crappy parent."

Frank laughed and Nancy finally turned back to him. She was surprised to see that he was standing next to her, his eyes filled with love for her. He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips as he sat down on the bed.

"You are going to be an amazing mom," he said softly. Frank lifted his hand to face and caressed her cheek. There was so much he wanted to say but he didn't know how to say it. "Unlike myself."

Nancy stared at him, seeing the worry lines on his face and redness in his eyes from lack of sleep. Something was bothering Frank and she wasn't sure if it had anything to do with her. "Frank, what's going on?" she finally asked him. "What aren't you telling me?"

He sighed, bowing his head in defeat. He had to tell her about the woman he saw but he took a different route that maybe would deter Nancy from questioning him more. "I…I have some bad news," Frank finally said. Nancy's face went pale, fearing the worst. "My parents are coming."

She looked at him, searching his eyes then she laughed. "And here I thought it was the end of the world!"

"It will be when Mom gets a hold of you," he laughed nervously. Nancy's face suddenly went slack, a scowl scrunching her eyebrows. Frank stopped abruptly, the laughter gone.

"Frank Hardy," she said sternly, reminiscent of his mother, "you had better tell me what's really going on or I will make your life a living hell until you do."

He gulped as she folded her arms and waited. The heart beat monitors were slow and steady and he knew Nancy meant business. Frank didn't want to tell her but he knew he had no choice. He bit his lip then ran his fingers through his hair nervously before he uttered another word. Finally, he explained the incident at the airport and what he saw the day before. She listened intently, her mind processing the story as he went along. After he told her about his phone call to David, Nancy sat silently, her hands limp in her lap. Frank watched and waited.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me, Frank," she said. "What if I was out with Bess and George and encountered this woman without even knowing it?"

"I'm sorry, Nancy," he bowed his head. She lifted his head with her hand and smiled.

"We are a team, Frank," Nancy whispered. "We deal with things like this together. That's what makes us so strong. Please don't think that I'm going to break. You know me better than that."

Frank nodded then leaned in to kiss her on the lips tenderly. The two were oblivious to everything around them including a pair of eyes watching them from around the side of the curtain. The person didn't say a word and left the room without either Nancy or Frank knowing he was there.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Bethany!" David cried the moment he got off the phone with Frank for the second time that day. His assistant quickly bustled into the office closing the door behind her. "I need to get to Chicago ASAP. Is there any way that can be done without raising suspicion?"

The woman looked down at the schedule book she had in her hand, running her finger through each entry. She shook her head solemnly before looking up at her boss.

"I'm sorry, sir," Bethany stated, adjusting her glasses, "but there's no opening for you to leave for at least two days. I may be able to switch around a few things to get you out there as early as tomorrow afternoon though."

"Do it," he ordered gathering a few things and placing them in his briefcase. David was worried, practically frantic and Bethany could tell. "And I need Charles. There are a few things I need handled discreetly before I get to Chicago. Ernesto needs to prepare as well. Make sure it's done without anyone knowing. The board is already suspicious. This is getting out of hand, Bethany. They've already found Nancy and it's just a matter of time before they make their move. At least Frank let me know and he's on alert. But both of them can't find out what I'm planning. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded. Bethany looked at him nervously though it took David a while to realize that she had something more to say.

"What is it?"

"Uh, it's Adam Stevens, David," she said softly, bowing her head.

"What about the little cretin?"

"He didn't come in to work today," Bethany stated. David's face went white. "I heard that he left late last night to an unknown destination."

"Shit!" yelled David. He roared and picked up a paperweight and threw it against the wall where it not only shattered but cracked the paneling. "Why wasn't I notified the moment it happened?"

"Because I just found out about it myself," she answered sternly. She stepped up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Are you sure it's not time to call…"

"No!" he exclaimed startling her. His features softened after seeing her terrified face. "Sorry, Bethany but no. I can't do that. Not yet. I want out and I think the board knows it but I can't just let them take over. My company would be sold off and only the criminal element will remain. I can't have that and I'll be damned if I'm going to let the company I built from the ground up be dismantled because of what I've done. I'm not proud of building the criminal empire but they're more ruthless than I ever was."

David sighed, shaking his head. "Carson was right," he continued, plopping down onto the couch. Bethany quietly sat next to him, her hands in her lap. "I should never have gone into the criminal world. I should have just kept my company in check and let the bankruptcy go through years ago. Maybe Rebecca and Julia would still be alive today and Nancy and her husband wouldn't be in danger now. Hell, maybe if I hadn't gotten angry with Janice Blake, the board wouldn't have even noticed. I'm actually surprised that they did since she was so low on the totem pole."

"Screw them," Bethany snarled. "And Janice Blake. She went against everything you hold dear and deserved what she got. All that woman wanted was to be noticed and she got it. But you do what you need to do, David. I still think you should make the call and end it now."

"I can't," he whispered. "They will kill them both along with their entire family just to make me keep my mouth shut. You of all people should know that. No, I want to keep the secret for now. I owe it to Carson to protect his daughter."

"And what about the information Carson had?" she asked. "You know it's out there and it will only be a matter of time before it's found."

"By then I'll be ready." David got up and walked over to the broken paperweight. He knelt down and began to pick up the pieces, their conversation seemingly over.

Bethany watched her boss before leaving the room to do what he asked her to do. As she closed the door to the office, the secretary could slightly hear David sniffle, evidence that the man was human after all and terrified about what he had to do in order to protect the ones he loved.

* * *

With permission from the chief, Joe rode shotgun in BD's unmarked police vehicle, leaving Frank's SUV at the hospital. The two men went scouring the town in search of the car that Joe saw leave the theater and Jared MacMillan, the prime suspect in the incident that almost killed Nancy and her friends.

Before leaving the theater, the forensics team along with a few fire fighters went into the basement. What they found was evidence that the furnace was not only tampered with but the exhaust pipe leading to the storage room was alienated so that the fumes would be centered there. Joe wondered how a punk like Jared even knew how to do it let alone being the brains behind the sabotage.

BD was driving through a residential area when Joe spotted a familiar looking car sitting in an alley. "Stop!" he cried. The detective slammed on his brakes and immediately turned on the hidden lights of his vehicle.

"What is it?" BD asked looking over Joe's shoulder.

"I think I saw it!" Joe explained pointing to the alley. He opened the car door and rushed over to find the compact car sitting next to an old garage. It was an older vehicle with a few patches of missing paint but Joe recognized it immediately. It was definitely the car he saw earlier.

"Is this it?" BD asked as he came up behind Joe. He looked around to see if there was anyone but there was no one.

"Yeah," he nodded. "This is it."

The detective acknowledged and walked around the car while Joe stepped up to the driver's side door. He tested the handle to find it unlocked and opened the car door. BD made a noise but didn't stop Joe from searching the car. Inside the car there was nothing but candy bar wrappers, empty water bottles, and fast food bags but that didn't stop Joe. He looked in the glove compartment to find that the car was indeed registered to Jared and that his auto insurance was two years expired. Joe noticed the button for the trunk and popped it open.

As he was about to walk around to search the trunk, someone rammed into Joe, knocking his head into the side of the car. Dazed, Joe slid to the ground only to be kicked several times. He could hear BD yelling at someone though it was several seconds before the bombardment of kicks ceased. When Joe was finally able to get on his knee, he looked over to find BD handcuffing someone whose face was turned away from Joe.

"You okay?" the detective asked breathlessly as he struggled with Joe's assailant.

"I'm good," he spat. Joe watched as BD lifted the man revealing a bloody looking Jared MacMillan. The young man's eyes were hollow, dead as he realized he was caught.

"That was stupid, you know that, Jared?" BD shook his head. "Why the hell would you attack Joe when all we were doing was looking to ask you a few questions? Now I gotta book you for assault."

"So what?" Jared sneered, glaring at Joe. "I gave my heart and soul into that theater and what do I get? Nothing! No recognition. No rave reviews that were deserved! Just a few mediocre roles with a bunch of nobodies! I was going to be a star!"

"Okay, that wasn't exp…" BD's voice trailed off as he looked over at the trunk that had sprung open the rest of the way from the impact. He dragged Jared over to the car, his eyes going wide as he saw what was in the trunk. "Joe, is this what Nelly was missing?"

"Huh?" Joe walked over and gasped. Lying neatly inside the trunk was a velvet red coat with gold tones on the sleeves. A black top hat lay on top of the coat along with a long cane. There were also wire cutters and a tool box sitting in the trunk giving the impression that Jared knew what he was doing when he sabotaged the theater. BD and Joe exchanged glances before looking over at Jared.

"Those aren't mine," the performer said quickly though his face told a different story.

"This is the moment where you might want to shut your trap, MacMillan," growled the detective. He looked over at Joe and smirked. "I guess this one doesn't get the idea of 'the right to remain silent.'"

Joe laughed then stopped when his chest hurt. "Aw, man!" he yelled. "Not again!"

"What?"

"Ribs," Joe muttered, holding his side.

"Good," Jared snickered. BD whacked the young man on the back of his head resulting in a loud "Ow!"

"You should be thankful that it's Joe here instead of Frank, you little worm!" the detective growled. Jared's face went pale at the mention of Frank and he finally went slack, complying with BD. "Let's get him to the station and find out what's going on."

Joe nodded and followed them back to the car. Once they were settled, BD called for a tow truck to get Jared's car to the impound lot along with a forensic team to come out and search the car again. They waited until they saw the tow truck arrive then left heading towards the station.

"You sure you don't need a doctor, Joe?" BD asked.

"I'm fine," he waved him off dismissively. "Besides, I can check in with a doctor when I go back to see Nancy later."

"Sure you will," the detective laughed. "When do you pick up your parents again?"

"Oh, crap!" Joe glanced at his watch and made another sound. "I need to get back to Frank's car now! I'm supposed to be at the airport in twenty minutes!"

"O'Hare is a good hour away, you idiot!" laughed Jared from the backseat. Joe turned around and stared at the man who cowered back at the look.

"I think we need to make a stop at the hospital, BD," Joe replied with a malicious grin. "I'm sure Frank would love to see the man who almost killed his wife. And the hospital staff would be right there to attend to Jared once Frank was done with him. What do you think?"

"As much as I would love to see that," the detective responded with a smile, "I don't really think Jared would stand a chance of walking out of the hospital alive. Besides, the chief will have my head if I allowed it. Jared will just be put in county lock-up and be someone's bitch for a while. That's all I can do."

"You can't do this to me!" the prisoner yelled, kicking the seat. "I have rights, you know!"

"Then why'd you try to sabotage the theater?" Joe inquired, turning his head again. "You could have killed somebody!"

"It was only to scare her off!" cried Jared. The moment he said the words, he immediately clamped his mouth shut but the damage was already done.

"Who?"

Jared glared at Joe, his mouth shut tight. The young Hardy rolled his eyes and scoffed as he turned around to face forward. He pulled out his phone and sent a text message then looked over at BD who nodded.

As the detective pulled into the parking of the hospital, Jared squirmed in the backseat. They could see Frank walking out the main entrance to meet them.

"Hey!" Jared yelled, moving around to get away. "You said we weren't coming here! You can't do this, BD!"

"Oh, shut your mouth!" he yelled. "I'm just dropping off Joe, you moron! Frank is just out here to see his brother so quit getting your panties in a bunch!"

Joe shook his head as he got out of the car. He walked up to Frank and smiled.

"Is there a reason why I'm out here, Joe?" the older Hardy wondered. He looked over at the police vehicle trying to see who was making the noise from the backseat.

"No," Joe shrugged. "Just wanted to make Jared squirm for a little while longer."

"So, he did do it."

"Practically screamed it," he laughed then noticed the look on his brother's face. Before Frank was able to step toward the car, Joe stopped him. "The guy is terrified of you already. I was hoping that if he saw you, his tongue might loosen a little more for BD. Someone had to have hired him. There's no way this guy has the brains to pull all of the sabotage on his own plus run down Matt."

"But he almost killed Nancy," Frank spoke through gritted teeth. "I can't just let it slide, Joe."

"Look, you're going to have to…for now," he stated, holding up his hand. His phone rang and he cursed when he looked at it. "Damn, they're here already. I'll be back soon with Mom and Dad. BD's taking Jared to the station for questioning and hopefully by morning we'll have more answers. You just have to be patient, Frank."

BD honked the horn and pulled away, Frank and Joe both waving as the detective left. The two brothers grew silent, the younger one watching the older one. Joe wondered what was going through his brother's mind but didn't want to impede on the issue. The woman from the airport was still fresh in their minds along with the incident at the theater earlier in the day. Frank stared at the ground, his thoughts roaming from one to the next.

"You going to be okay until I get back?" Joe suddenly asked, eyeing his brother.

"What?" Frank shook his head and looked up at him. He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Joe gave him a look.

"I'm fine, Joe!" Frank stated loudly. "Just go get Mom and Dad before they have a hernia. And you don't have to come back tonight. We'll be fine. Besides, visiting hours are almost over. The only thing I'm going to do is make sure Nancy is okay through the night. There's no way I'm leaving her alone here even though she thinks she'll be fine."

"She told you to go home, didn't she?"

Frank scoffed then nodded. "She tried to. She doesn't want me to treat her like she can't take care of herself."

"Newsflash to her, she can't this time." Joe studied Frank for a moment. "I can come back, you know. Mom probably wouldn't mind staying with her tonight so you can get some sleep. Or even Dad. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't, Joe," he shook his head. "I'm worried sick about Nancy and now that she's on bed rest for the next two months, she's more vulnerable than ever. I…I have to get back."

"Then go." His brother pushed him toward the main entrance. "I'm not stopping you. I'll come back later anyway. I'm sure Mom and Dad are going to want to make sure you're fine…both of you."

Frank reluctantly headed back in to the hospital while Joe walked toward the SUV. As he pulled from the hospital, he wondered what was going to happen next. With the case seemingly closed already, the only thing left is the woman from the airport. She was definitely laying low since neither of them had seen her. Joe just couldn't get over the feeling something was coming that none of them could stop. He just hoped that they could figure it out before it was too late.

* * *

Frank walked slowly back to Nancy's room, his hands in his pockets. His mind was still reeling through the events of the past few days. He was glad that the case was over so he could concentrate on Nancy but his heart was telling him that something was off.

As he rounded the corner, Frank wasn't paying attention and bumped into a woman standing in the hallway. Her back was to him and he was about to apologize when she turned around. His eyes went wide when he took her in and her face went pale. Even though she wore a hat, Frank recognized her immediately as the one he saw at the airport. Suddenly she took off down the hall away from him knocking him off balance but it only took a few seconds from Frank to regain his composure and run after her.

He could hear shouts from the nurses and doctors as he passed them trying to catch up to the woman. He continued to follow even though he lost sight of her as he hit a side door and went into the early evening. He looked around the parking lot but she disappeared, her trail gone. Frustrated, Frank walked back to the main entrance to the hospital wondering what she was doing there.

"Nancy!" he muttered and broke into a run.

By the time he reached her room, Frank was out of breath. He pushed open the door, fearing the worst but she just stared blankly at him from her bed, a book in her hand.

"Frank?" Nancy said concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" he gasped walking toward her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes stared into his and she saw fear. "What happened?"

"It…it's nothing," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Just saw someone I thought I knew."

"Okay…" When Frank pulled back, he seemed calmer though Nancy knew something was bothering him. "Are you sure _you're_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. He looked over at the bedside table, noticing a vase of flowers for the first time. Frank rose and went over to the flowers. "Where'd these come from?"

"A nurse just delivered them," she shrugged. "I thought they were from you."

"No," he shook his head. There was no card but the flowers were sweet smelling lilies along with little purple flowers with berries. The moment Frank touched the little flowers in search of a card he felt a stinging sensation in his hand and jerked away with a gasp. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong, Frank?"

He didn't answer her. His hand felt like it was on fire, the painful stinging going up his arm. Frank looked at the flowers again this time realizing what he touched. The tiny flowers looked as if they went with the rest of the bouquet but he knew from years of experience that they weren't so innocent.

"Frank?"

"I'm fine, Nan," he finally said looking at her. She could tell he was in pain but he didn't say anything. "I'll be right back. Whatever you do, don't touch those flowers."

She nodded as he left the room, holding his hand away from him. Frank stepped outside the room and gasped in pain. With the case being over, who else would want to hurt Nancy? He closed his eyes as he thought about the flowers in the room. He knew she would heed his warning but the fact still remained that someone sent it to her in the hopes that it would hurt her. Even though the plant was more deadly if consumed, nightshade could still cause pain if touched as evidenced by the fact that his hand was burning. All Frank wanted to know though was who sent it and why.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Merry Christmas! I hope that everyone is having a wonderful and blessed day and if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays! I took a little liberties at the end of this chapter with the nightshade. I did read up on it but I am really not sure of it's impact with the skin (it does cause irritation). Just a little tidbit there for you. Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter! We are getting into the impact stage of the story so hold on for a wild ride! You know me! Haha! Anyway, have a wonderful Christmas holiday and God bless! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that everyone survived Christmas week. It's been an adventure here so far. Plus I got through the awkwardness of being around the in-laws. Although I am updating yet again, I did spend some time with the kiddos in the process. We went to Hershey for our yearly Christmas trip to Chocolate World (got me some Twizzlers! yum!) and although it was very hectic there we still had fun. Not a big fan of crowds though (note to self: always make it to Hershey BEFORE lunch!). Thanks to all who read the last chapter and to those who left reviews! I love hearing what you think of each chapter! Enjoy the chapter and if you have the chance, please leave a review so that I know you were here! Have a great weekend and until next time, God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

It was dark by the time Joe returned to the hospital with Fenton and Laura. As they approached Nancy's room, it was eerily quiet. None of the nurses were around save for one down at the other end of the hall. The door stood open and the room was empty causing confusion among the Hardys. Fenton noticed a vase of strange looking flowers sitting next to the bed and was about to look at them when they heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dad," Frank replied walking into the room. Laura cried out and rushed over to her older son, embracing him the moment she could.

"What's going on, son?" Fenton asked gruffly looking around the room. It seemed as if there was nothing left in the room to identify the occupant. "Where's Nancy?"

"She's fine," he nodded with a sad smile. "We moved her down the hall because of the flowers."

As one, the family glanced over at the innocent looking vase of flowers. "The purple flowers with the berries have a nasty sting," Frank explained holding up a bandaged hand.

"Nightshade?" Laura squeaked out. She looked over at Fenton in alarm. "Why would someone send Nancy something that could kill her if she ate it?"

"I don't know, Mom," he huffed. Frank ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "There was no card either. That's how I got this. I was checking for a card and when I touched the flowers, I had a burning sensation run up my arm. The doctor says I'll be fine but we were lucky we caught it before Nancy looked closer. Even she didn't know it was nightshade until I told her. She saw the berries and thought about eating them but I got back just in time from meeting you, Joe. I got delayed too because I bumped into the woman from the airport…literally."

"That woman was here?" Joe cried. "Did you finally get to her?"

"Unfortunately, no," his brother shook his head. "I chased her through the hospital but lost her when she burst into the parking lot. When I came back here, the flowers were here. I'm wondering if she was just a diversion to keep me away from the room but I don't know how she knew where I was at the time."

"What about the nurse who brought them in?" Fenton asked. "What did she say?"

"Nancy described her but I couldn't find the woman." Frank blew out a breath in frustration. "This is becoming more and more exasperating by the minute. I don't know what to think of it."

"Go home, Frank," his father ordered. Frank gave him a confused look.

"That's what Nancy told him earlier," Joe piped in.

"Well, she's right," Laura replied, her hands on her hips. She took in her son's gaunt features. "Frank, you look like you haven't slept in days. I would have thought you'd want to sleep knowing that you won't get any in a few weeks when the baby arrives. This isn't like you to not take care of yourself."

"I'm not leaving Nancy, Mom," he said standing his ground. "After this, what if something else happens and I'm not here? I can't take that chance."

"Then I'll stay with her tonight," his father said. "This isn't negotiable. You can take Joe downstairs to get his ribs checked out and then when your mother comes down, you can go home. Get some rest and don't worry about anything until tomorrow. Your mother and Joe can bring you back tomorrow to see Nancy. I'm sure she'll understand if you leave."

"How is she doing anyway, honey?" Laura asked sympathetically.

"Rather well, surprisingly," Frank sighed. "Mad as hell though. About the flowers that is. But she also doesn't want to be stuck in bed for the next two months. Plus she's mad at me for not telling her about the woman at the airport."

"That sounds like Nancy," Fenton laughed. He clapped a hand on his son's back and pushed him toward Joe. "What room is she in now?"

"Room 434," he pointed to his right. "It's actually bigger than this one and has a slightly better view of the park. The doctor wanted her to stay on this floor but I wanted her to be as far away from this room as possible. Hopefully no one figures out where she's at. Are you sure you want to stay, Dad? I think I can handle it."

"You're going and that's final." His father gave him a look that made Frank step back and nod in agreement.

"I'll take watch, Dad," Joe stated stepping forward. "You guys just got here and I can stay."

"You're just as bad as he is, Joe."

"And you still have to go get your ribs checked out, young man," Laura declared. She shooed her sons out of the room while walking to the door with Fenton. "I'll be along shortly but Frank, make sure your brother sees a doctor or there will be hell to pay."

Frank grinned as he took hold of Joe to escort him out of the room. Fenton chuckled watching his sons bicker as they walked toward the elevators. He could hear Frank scolding his younger brother for letting a pipsqueak like Jared to get the better of him. Shaking his head with a laugh, Fenton escorted Laura down the hall to Nancy's new room and knocked.

Nancy looked up from a book and a smile stretched across her face. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up tonight!" she said happily. Fenton and Laura each gave her a hug once they reached the bed. "It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, dear," Laura cooed. She noticed the book and smirked at her. "Making up for lost time?"

Nancy laughed as she put the book on her tray, the cover up. The latest James Patterson novel glared up at them. "If it's the only thing that keeps my brain going then yeah," she shrugged. "It was from the gift shop downstairs so it was either that or watch TV all day. I can only take so much of the shows that are on anymore. Frank did say that he would bring me my tablet tomorrow so I can stream on that. Where is he anyway?"

"We're sending him home with Joe," she answered. "He looked like he needed some sleep. Has he been having trouble sleeping?"

"That's the problem," Nancy shook her head. "I don't think he's sleeping at all. Especially after David visited us a few days ago, Frank hasn't slept longer than a few hours at most. I'm glad he's going home though. As much as I love being around him, Frank's miserable when he's tired."

"I do agree with you on that," Fenton smiled. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight though? We don't feel right you being left alone here and neither does Frank."

"If those flowers hadn't been delivered, I would have declined, Fenton," Nancy stated grimly, "but I think you're right. Something isn't right but I can't put my finger on it. I have a feeling it has nothing to do with the Winslow Theater but I don't know what else it could be. Frank said that Joe and BD caught the saboteur this afternoon so that takes Jared out of it. Has he said anything yet as to why he did it?"

"Hold on, hold on," he chuckled admiring her curiosity. "We don't know anything just yet but I'm sure Detective Hawkins will tell us something tomorrow. For right now you should get some rest and wait it out like the rest of us."

"I'm going to go check on Joe and Frank," Laura replied. She leaned over and kissed Nancy on the cheek. "You worry about yourself for now, dear. And that baby. We'll deal with the theater and everything else later. I'll be back in the morning with Frank."

"Thanks, Laura," Nancy smiled. "Hannah should be by in the morning as well so I'll see you all then."

Laura whispered something in Fenton's ear then went to the door. They both waved to her as she slipped out of the room. Fenton looked out the window and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"Is it really that bad being stuck here with me?" Nancy asked, a sparkle in her eye.

Fenton gazed wearily at her and gave a small smile. He knew what he had to ask her next. He just hoped it didn't upset her.

"What's going on with David?"

"I don't know what you mean." Nancy gave him a quizzical look, confused that he would ask about her godfather.

"David visited a few days ago," Fenton explained. "Frank said that he seemed upset about something. It's what's been worrying Frank for the past few days. Do you know something that he doesn't?"

"No," she shook her head. "I haven't talked to David since that day. Frank is the one who's been talking to him. He called him earlier today about the woman from the airport and then again about the incident at the theater. Frank told me David was worse today than he was a couple of days ago. He even suspects that he'll show up in the coming days just to make sure everything is okay."

"And is it?"

Nancy thought for a moment, gazing out the window. She made a slight noise as she felt the baby kick and instinctively placed her hand on her belly. She was worried especially after the flowers were delivered to her. Someone was out to harm her but Nancy didn't know why.

"Nancy?"

She looked over at Fenton, her eyes watering. Just by looking at her, he could tell she was scared. It was confirmed by what she said next. "I…I don't know." Nancy looked down at her belly. "The flowers really scared me. I didn't know what plant they were and they really looked appetizing. The berries, I mean. If Frank hadn't gotten here when he did, I probably would have eaten them. Does that make me ignorant to what's going on around me?"

"No," Fenton smiled sadly. "It makes you human. If you didn't know, you didn't know. The only reason Frank knew is because he encountered them before plus the fact that we put both of them through Cub Scouts when the boys were little. They learned about nightshade then. Don't put yourself through the ringer just because you didn't know what the flowers were. That's how we learn from the encounters we have. Like Laura said, worry about yourself and the baby for now and we'll take care of the rest."

Nancy nodded then laid her head down on the pillow. She turned toward the window again, her thoughts reeling through the events of the last few days. Nancy closed her eyes, fatigue finally catching up to her. She knew she wanted to tell Fenton more but her mouth didn't want to function and her eyes remained closed.

Fenton watched and waited. He could tell that Nancy was exhausted though she it hid it very well from the others. He admired her strength but knew he shouldn't press her anymore. Her breathing became slow and steady, her hand still resting protectively on her belly. Fenton spoke her name again but no answer came. Nancy was already fast asleep.

Sighing, Fenton leaned over and kissed his daughter-in-law's forehead, turning out the light over her head in the process. Nancy never moved though she sighed deeply in her dreams. Fenton looked at his watch noticing the time was only nine in the evening. He settled back into the chair, taking Nancy's book to read though making sure he kept her place. An hour later, the book rested on his chest, his head nodding off as he slept. The only visitor to come in was a nurse who checked the machines then gently placed a blanket over Fenton. She left without a word or a response from either of the occupants of the room.

* * *

The next morning Fenton awoke to find an empty bed. He looked around the room frantically just as the door opened. Turning toward the door, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Nancy walk slowly in with a nurse in tow.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be out of bed," he replied sternly.

"Oh, I just needed to get out and about," she grinned mischievously. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"No but it would have been nice to know what you were going to do, Nancy."

"I was with her the whole time," the nurse added with a smile. "We just walked down the hall and back. Dr. Morris thought she could use some exercise this morning but we didn't want to bother you, Mr. Hardy."

"It's all right," Fenton smiled. He tried to help the nurse escort Nancy to the bed but she waved them both off.

"Geez, people," she said as she lowered herself onto the bed. "I'm not helpless. I think I handle getting back into bed."

Fenton laughed and shook his head.

Once Nancy was situated, the nurse took her vitals. "Are you ready for breakfast, Mrs. Hardy?"

"Ugh, please don't call me that," Nancy rolled her eyes. "I feel blah enough as it is I don't need to feel old in the process. Mrs. Hardy is my mother-in-law. Leave it for her. And don't tell her I said that, Fenton. "

"I won't even think it," he chuckled.

"And yes, I'm ready for breakfast," she stated. The nurse nodded and left the room. "You don't have to stay, Fenton. I'll be fine."

"From the sound of it, I would have to agree," he smiled. "I don't think anyone would mess with you at the moment. But we still don't know where that woman is and you're too vulnerable at the moment if I do leave."

"Suit yourself," Nancy shrugged. Moments later the nurse returned with Nancy's breakfast. Fenton's stomach growled loudly as he watched her eat causing Nancy to stop and give him a look. "Go get breakfast, _please._ I couldn't stand it if you sat there starving while I ate in front of you."

"But…"

"Go!" she urged with a laugh. "Bring it back if you want. And if you happen to come across some donuts with little sprinkles on them, bring me one…or two."

"Okay, but you call for a nurse if anything happens!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Nancy saluted as he left the room. The moment the door closed, she let out the breath she was holding and returned to her food.

It was only a matter of minutes after Fenton left that someone knocked on her door. Nancy rolled her eyes, grumbling that she couldn't get a moments peace. After calling to the person to come in, a handsome man walked in with a sheepish smile. He had a teddy bear and flowers in his hands, stopping at the foot of Nancy's bed. It took her a moment to realize who the man was and she smiled broadly at him.

"Aaron, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. His facial expression changed when he noticed her breakfast. He placed the teddy and flowers on the table across from her bed. "I…I'm sorry. I just dropped in unannounced and you're eating. I'll just leave these here and let you be."

"No," she stopped him. "Don't go. You're the first visitor outside my family. It would be rude of me to turn you away…as long as you don't mind me eating in front of you."

"I won't stay long then," Aaron smiled though Nancy noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What brings you by?"

"I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he stammered nervously. "You and your friends gave us quite a scare yesterday."

"Believe me, it took me by surprise just as much as it did you," Nancy laughed trying to take the ease off. "I have you to thank for saving our lives though. You were in the right place at the right time."

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck shyly as if he didn't want the praise. He looked up at her again, hope in his eyes. "So, are you doing okay? Oh! The flowers are for you and the bear is for the baby whenever he or she decides to come."

"Thank you, Aaron." Nancy examined the flowers from a distance, still mindful of the previous batch of flowers. "They're lovely. And I'm doing well in my opinion though my doctor thinks otherwise. He put me on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy. Not something I wanted to hear but if it has to be, it has to be."

"Oh, my. Are you in any danger of…"

"Going into early labor?" she finished his question when he paused. Nancy thought she saw a flicker of annoyance in his face but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Yes, but I have faith that I'll be fine. Baby's a strong little bugger but I think he or she will stay put until we're closer to the end. I guess we just have to wait and see."

Aaron's cell phone beeped and he made a noise after looking at it. "Well, I have to get going," he stated quickly, backing out of the room. "I'm glad to see that you're okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye," Nancy said though he was already out the door. She thought about the strange visit but shrugged it off thinking that Aaron was just nervous. Still, something didn't feel right about him and she looked over at the gifts he left. Nancy was about to get out of bed when Fenton walked back in, a box of Dunkin' in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, noticing the bear and flowers.

"Nope," she shook her head, settling back into bed. Her eyes lingered hungrily on the bag Fenton had. He chuckled as he opened the box and handed her a donut with sprinkles on top. The two indulged on the donuts, the hospital breakfast long forgotten though Nancy's thoughts returned to the visit with Aaron. Although she felt his intentions were merely innocent, she still had this feeling that there was something more to the mysterious man.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Another update from yours truly! I had some time this morning (down one kid) so I wanted to get this one out. This is the last chapter of the year but I will get another one in before I return to work later this week (hopefully). Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and especially to those who left a review! Rose12, Nancy is having ONE baby, just so you know but they decided on not finding out. Novembershowers, there are so many possible ways to see each one of these characters however I always felt that Frank is closer to a young Hugh Jackman (HUGE fan of his!) while Joe is maybe more like a young John Schneider (Dukes of Hazzard days though with shorter hair). Nancy, on the other hand, is harder to imagine. She could be anyone from Scarlett Johansen (Black Widow-esque fighter) to the current Nancy Drew, Kennedy McMann. Everyone has their own opinion of them but that is how I do envision them at times. Smithy, I hate regular black licorice but love the strawberry and cherry flavors. Nobody beats the Twizzlers either. I just didn't want to get chocolate this time around since I already had a bag of dark chocolate Kisses left over from my cookie baking. Maybe I should have gotten the Special Dark...hmm. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and if you have the chance, please leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next year, have a wonderful week and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"What are you two eating?" Laura cried the moment she walked into Nancy's hospital room. Hannah stood behind her, her arms folded across her chest. Neither woman looked happy while Fenton and Nancy both looked guilty. "Fenton Hardy, you know you're not supposed to be eating donuts anymore! And now you've got Nancy in on your scheme! She shouldn't be eating them either!"

The two were speechless, not knowing what to say. They were caught red-handed, donut residue all over their hands and faces.

"Well?" Hannah piped up stepping forward. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Fenton and Nancy exchanged glances and shrugged. He pulled out another donut and showed it to the women. "Want one?" he asked.

Nancy snickered and took another bite of her donut. Fenton laughed as well though he stopped the moment he saw the look on his wife's face.

"I think the jig is up, Nancy," he muttered putting the donut back in the box. Nancy shook her head. The others watched as she stuffed her donut into her mouth, her cheeks bulging from the cake. She washed it down with the milk from her breakfast then wiped her mouth.

"Ah, that hit the spot," Nancy smiled.

"You are incorrigible!" Hannah threw her hands in the air.

"Both of you!" Laura nodded.

"We try," Fenton grinned. He glanced behind his wife's shoulder. "Where are the boys?"

"Back at the house," Hannah stated. She confiscated the box of donuts giving him the evil eye. "Joe was just getting ready while Frank was still asleep."

"Frank is still asleep?" Nancy asked surprised. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was after ten in the morning. "How did you even get him to sleep?"

Hannah looked at Laura who smirked. Fenton arched an eyebrow, knowing the look.

"You did it, didn't you?"

"I did." Laura continued to smile proudly.

"Am I missing something?" Nancy looked from one Hardy to the other, waiting for the explanation. Then the realization hit her and she laughed. "How did you pull that off?"

"I asked the doctor for a sedative before I left last night," she explained, "and Hannah helped with the distribution. Knocked him out in three minutes. I don't think Joe was happy with me though. He had to carry Frank upstairs. Should have given it to him right before bed but I think he would have been more suspicious. Didn't even know it either. Serves him right too. Frank should have been more careful in taking care of himself."

"I'm glad I'm not going to be in the house when he wakes up," Nancy laughed.

"That's why I'm not going to be there," Laura smirked looking at her husband gleefully. "He'll just take it out on the ones who are there."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Fenton asked cautiously. "It wasn't _my_ idea. You're the one who did it! Besides, I'm happy right where I'm at."

Laura eyed her husband intently until he relented and sighed. "Okay, I'm going." Fenton gave Nancy a hug and kiss before he headed to the door. He tried grabbing the donut box as he passed Hannah but she shifted it out of his reach. "Oh, come on! I need something to appease him!"

"Go!" cried Laura, pushing her husband toward the door. "Joe will eat them long before Frank gets up so it's pointless now. If you'll excuse us, I'm going to go yell at Fenton a little while longer while we head to the car. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The moment they were gone, Hannah turned back to Nancy, the sternness gone. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine," she said quickly, looking away. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because we care, dear," Hannah smiled softly. "What would you think if no one asked?"

Nancy looked at her friend and sighed. "I'd be wondering if anyone cared."

"Exactly. Now are you up for some visitors?"

"Oh?"

"Joanna and Nelly would like to see you," the older woman said grimly. "They came over right after a meeting with the rest of the board of regents."

"Oh, no," Nancy sighed. "The board is serious this time, aren't they?"

"I'll let them tell you." Hannah walked over to the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were up to hearing the news."

"I'm good, Hannah," she said matter-of-factly. "I can handle this."

Hannah nodded and left the room. Moments later, she returned with Joanna and Nelly both of whom looked like they had been crying. After the two women hugged Nancy, wishing her well, the four settled in to talk.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked, her heart pounding.

The board has ordered the production to be shut down," Joanna sniffled. "After Jared's betrayal and arrest, they feel that it's not worth continuing the show without a lead. They're voting tomorrow for the sale of the theater.

"What!" she cried, sitting up. Nancy looked from one woman to the other in the hopes that what she heard was false. "They…they can't do that! You told me they couldn't, Joanna! Not without my permission!"

"Nancy, calm down," Hannah replied softly, patting her shoulder.

"How can I, Hannah?" she answered, her eyes filling with tears. "This is my family's legacy! It was their whole world and I can't just sit here and do nothing while someone destroys that! It's not right!" Nancy looked back at Joanna. "What if we get someone to replace Jared? Will they let you resume production?"

"I…I don't know," the woman stammered. "There's no one else that I know of who can do it. Matt is capable but he won't be able to practice the dance moves until his cast is off and who knows when that will be."

"Plus they've already started taking things down," Nelly replied sadly. "I got a phone call from one of my girls right after the meeting and they were in tears because a few men came by to get the new fabrics."

"The board also told us that they're going to start dismantling the new lighting and sound systems this afternoon," Joanna continued. "They are planning on selling everything at auction for closing costs once a deal is made."

"But those items aren't theirs to take and sell," Nancy huffed angrily. "Technically they're on loan until the end of May. We were going to pay for them when the show was over because I thought it would bring in ample money which I still believe it will. That was the deal I made with David."

"Then we need to contact Keller Holliday and Martin Shannon before it's too late," the woman said urgently. "I'm sure Martin's client is salivating at the news and Holliday is the biggest supporter for the sale. I honestly don't understand how he got onto the board in the first place either. His spot was supposed to go to you, Nancy."

"Me? But I've never expressed interest in it," Nancy shook her head confused. "And how is this even possible? I thought they needed my permission since the theater was a part of my family."

"They do," the woman stated, "but Martin Shannon got a judge to overlook the stipulations due to your current state. They're accusing you of not seeing the whole picture because of all the emotions you have. If you were on the board like you were supposed to be, this wouldn't be happening. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound mean but it's the truth."

Nancy thought for a moment. She knew she needed to make things right. Then a thought popped into her head. "Make the calls," she ordered. "Request a meeting at the theater tomorrow afternoon. Have everyone there including all of the board members and Martin Shannon but don't let anyone know that I'll be there."

"No, you're not," Hannah protested folding her arms in front of her. "Let us take care of this. You need to go home and rest."

"Hannah, I've been neglecting the theater since Dad died," Nancy stated firmly. "I'm the one who let it get to where it's at now and it's my responsibility to make sure that it is preserved. No offense to any of you but I need to handle this myself. I'll make sure that it's only Frank and I who will be there though. We don't need to bring the rest of the family in on this. Hannah, it'll be your job to keep them home for the afternoon."

"I can't promise anything with Laura around," she said. "But I'll try."

"Good."

"What about the lead?" Nelly raised her hand. "We can't put on the show without one and they won't let us even continue the production unless we have proof we have someone."

"You leave that to me," Nancy smirked, her blue eyes sparkling. Hannah made a noise, hiding her own smile. Nancy looked at her. "And don't you dare tell anyone, Hannah! Any of you!"

"Oh, my lips are sealed." Hannah made the gesture of zippering her mouth shut. Joanna and Nelly exchanged confused looks.

"I should be discharged and over at the theater by three tomorrow," Nancy reiterated. "Make sure they're all there and that they bring everything that they took. That's the most important thing."

Joanna and Nelly nodded before getting up to leave.

"Thank you, Nancy," Joanna whispered when she went to hug her.

"No, thank _you_ for bringing this to my attention," she smiled. "Let me know when everything is set."

Joanna nodded again and followed Nelly out of the room. Hannah turned back to Nancy the moment the door closed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea for you to be so active with the theater?" she asked concerned. "We could easily deal with it just as much as you could."

"But it would be better coming from me," Nancy replied. "I'll be fine, Hannah. Don't worry. I just hope Frank won't get mad at me over it."

* * *

Frank could hear the doorbell ring but his body didn't want to move. It rang again and he grumbled, his arm finally willing itself to move.

"Go away!" he yelled when the doorbell rang a third time. His eye popped open and the alarm clock next to the bed slowly came into view. He cursed loudly when he saw that the time was nearly two in the afternoon. Frank shot out of bed a little too quickly and he felt a queasy, swaying just a bit. When he finally got his bearings, he waited for the doorbell to ring again but he only heard silence. Shrugging, Frank walked slowly to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes along the way. He thought a shower would help wake him up from the long slumber.

He took a good ten minute shower, letting the water fall on him, waking his senses. Thinking about the doorbell ringing, Frank shut the water off and listened. Although he couldn't hear anything, he felt there was still something off. He wondered if maybe his brother was playing a joke on him.

After dressing, Frank stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair with his towel before hanging it up. He felt refreshed, his thoughts returning to how he slept for so long. Then he sighed. "Damn you, Mom," he muttered remembering the smug look on his mother's face when he ate dinner the night before. At least he hoped it was the night before. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few seconds. The dark bags under his eyes diminished though still there. That was when he heard a creak in the floorboard outside the bedroom. He looked at the closed door and waited, his heart pounding. He heard someone hiss at another and he knew it wasn't his family out in the hall.

Quickly moving over to the bed, Frank grabbed the gun he kept in the night stand drawer and sneaked over to the door just as it slowly opened. His heart pounded in his chest as a man walked in though he seemed to be unarmed. Frank took a chance and rammed his body into the door, knocking the intruder into the dresser, stunning him. He aimed his gun at the man but someone grabbed him from behind. Frank pushed back into the wall, squishing his assailant behind him. A female voice cried out taking him by surprise. Intruder number one was about to get to his knee when Frank and the woman fell on top of him. The gun skittered across the floor before stopping just outside the bedroom. The three continued to wrestle on the ground until the woman broke free. She crawled toward the gun but Frank was able to get a hold of her ankle and brought her down hard, knocking her head on the corner of the door.

With the woman out, Frank thought he could concentrate on the man. Unfortunately, the intruder took advantage of the distraction and grabbed a hold of Frank's hair. He knocked him to the floor and flipped Frank over. The man knelt on top of him, his knee cutting off Frank's airway. Frank struggled, trying to get the man off of him before he lost consciousness but he was losing the battle. He pounded on the man's leg but he could feel his strength leaving him and before long Frank completely blacked out just as the pressure let up.

The intruder fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his chest. The woman groaned and tried to get up but another shot rang out and she went limp. A third person knelt next to Frank and felt for a pulse, sighing with relief when he found it. He placed the gun next to Frank after wiping it down then walked out while making a phone call to the police.

* * *

"So, where's Frank?" Bess asked. She and George had just arrived in Nancy's room and Laura and Hannah left to get lunch. The two friends sat on either side of the bed, watching their friend intently. "I thought he would be here by now."

"Me too," Nancy replied. She took a bite of her sandwich and cringed. "God, I can't wait to go home. Hospital food is so nasty…I'm getting a little concerned about him. I hope Laura didn't give him too much sedative."

"Mrs. Hardy roofied her own son?" George laughed. "Man, I wish I was a part of that family!"

"She didn't exactly roofie him, George," she stated. "She got a sedative from the doctor and they put it in his food last night. He's been out ever since. I'm sure he's fine but it still concerns me that he hasn't come by yet. Maybe Laura will find out while she and Hannah are getting lunch. How are you feeling, Bess?"

"Good," her friend shrugged. "Doctor says that the baby is fine. I'm not so sure about Marshall though. He about had a heart attack after hearing the news. Good thing everything turned out okay. He'll be fine again once the baby comes though. He's coming to get us in about a half hour since he had to go into work today but it's all good. We wanted to see you before we left the hospital anyway. How are you, Nancy?"

"Ready to go home," Nancy answered glumly. "I don't want to be stuck here any longer than I have to be but I know it's pretty much just a precaution. I think Dr. Morris is overreacting though. Oh, well. I get to go home tomorrow and deal with the theater issues."

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" George asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Like I told Hannah, I need to do this." Nancy looked at her hands and shook her head. "I just hope it's not too late to save it. It was Mom's favorite thing to do. At least, that's what Dad always told me. It kept her busy while Dad had long days at work. I vaguely remember finding all the best hiding places in the lower levels. Dad said I scared Mom so many times, she stopped taking me there. When Mom died, he took over and told me that one day I would be there though I always told him I had no interest. I just don't want to be the one who allows the theater to die."

"It's not your fault, you know," Bess said encouragingly. She placed a hand on Nancy's and smiled. "You've been busy with your own life and your dad knew that. After he died, you were lost and that's understandable. Mr. Drew's death was a blow to everyone…except maybe Martin Shannon but that's beside the point. If you want, we can be there for you tomorrow and I'm sure that the Hardys would love to help as well."

"Thanks, Bess," Nancy smiled, "but I think I need to do this on my own. Frank will be there with me. That's what matters to me most right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is my fight. Not yours or theirs." She got quiet and yawned. The day seemed the drag, the rain coming down in sheets outside.

"Okay." Bess and George swapped glances, each one knowing their friend was stubborn to take the support she needed.

A knock came at the door and the three looked over to see Dr. Morris standing just inside the room. He had a kind smile on his face though they knew he was there on business.

"Hello, ladies," he said cheerfully. He switched to Bess and George. "I was wondering if you two could excuse us for a moment. I need to speak with Nancy."

"Sure," George said though she looked nervously towards Nancy who nodded.

Once the two were gone and the door closed, Dr. Morris turned his gaze to Nancy. "Have you rested at all today, Nancy?" he asked. "I noticed that you have had a lot of visitors this morning and it's nearly the middle of the afternoon. I need you to take it easy or I might have to keep you longer to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"I know," she said, her shoulders drooping. "I was just waiting for my husband. I haven't seen him all day and I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure he's fine, Nancy," Dr. Morris stated walking over to her bed. "How about this: I give you a little something that will help you sleep and then maybe when you wake up, he'll be here. Does that sound okay?"

"I…I don't know," Nancy looked away.

"You need to rest," the doctor said firmly. "I can guarantee that you will feel better when you wake up."

Nancy looked back at him and saw the concern in his eyes. The doctor was only trying to help her and she knew that if she didn't sleep, she would be staying longer than she wanted to. Nancy nodded and he patted her arm comfortingly.

"I'll have the nurse come in and give it to you," he smiled. "Then I'll let your family and friends know what's going on. Okay?"

"Okay."

Within minutes, Nancy closed her eyes though she didn't want to sleep. Her thoughts returned to Frank, wondering what had become of him. As she slipped into oblivion, Nancy felt that the worst had yet to come.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Joe received a phone call from Detective Hawkins around noon that day and drove to the police station soon after. BD was interrogating Jared and wanted Frank and Joe to listen in. Since Frank was still asleep at the time, Joe went alone leaving Fenton behind as well. Two and a half hours later, Joe was still listening in on the interrogation even though Jared had barely spoken a word during the time.

The aspiring actor was handcuffed to a table and looking kind of ragged after a night in jail and nearly three hours of interrogation. Across from him was BD who held no sympathy for him in his mannerisms. Joe watched from the other side of the two-way mirror, his arms folding across his chest as he waited.

"So, who hired you, Jared?" BD asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He watched for any ticks in the man's demeanor. Jared shifted nervously in his seat, sweat beading down his face.

"I…I already told you," he stammered, "no one hired me. I did everything on my own."

"Including hitting Matthew Hamden with a car?"

Jared glared at the detective, his mouth clamped shut. "I had nothing to do with that," he gritted his teeth. "I was at the theater when it happened. Everyone saw me there."

BD smirked. "See that's where I know you're lying about it." The actor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You were the only one to benefit from Hamden's 'accident' but you're telling me you had nothing to do with it?"

"I want my lawyer," the prisoner suddenly stated and sat back in his chair.

"Well, that might be a problem, Mr. MacMillan, since Martin Shannon refused your request for an attorney." The detective leaned forward, his face serious. He watched intently as he blood drained from Jared's face. "Care to change your statement before the public defender comes in?"

The actor looked away, thinking but was unable to say anything when an officer burst into the room. He walked over to BD and whispered something in his ear.

"What? Are you sure?"

The officer nodded grimly and the detective sprang from his chair startling both Jared and Joe. BD looked at the mirror and gestured toward the door.

"Take this little weasel back to the jail until I return," BD ordered. The officer nodded and uncuffed Jared as the detective left the room meeting Joe in the hall.

"What's going on, BD?" Joe asked. The man took hold of his arm and hurried down the hall away from the interrogation room.

"When you left Frank's house, did you see anything suspicious?"

"No," he said slowly, his concern rising. "I left Dad behind since Frank was still sleeping. Not that it would have mattered with the security system but still. Dad didn't want to leave him alone. What's going on? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because we just got a call," BD stated, guiding Joe to his unmarked SUV. "Several in fact, all complaining of gun shots coming from the house."

"Oh, my God," Joe mumbled climbing into the SUV. He barely closed the door before the detective squealed out of the parking lot. "Are…are they okay? Please tell me they're okay!"

"I don't know!" BD maneuvered easily through the streets, the siren and lights blaring forcing other cars to the side as they passed. "Another black and white is on their way but I don't know how long ago it happened. I'll go in first to make sure the coast is clear. You stay in the car."

"Like hell I will," Joe growled.

The two were silent the remainder of the short trip and as BD screeched to a halt in front of the house, Joe was quickly out of the car. Rushing to the front door, he saw that it was open a crack. BD stopped him, his gun out and ready. The detective placed a finger over his mouth to silence Joe as he pushed the door open revealing an empty foyer. Two more officers came up behind them as they entered.

"Police!" BD cried out. "Anyone here?"

"Detective?" an officer replied, pointing to a dark spot on the floor near the bottom of the stairs.

Joe's heart dropped as he realized he was looking at a puddle of blood but a body was nowhere to be seen. He looked over at BD before racing up the stairs. The detective ordered the officers to search the lower levels while he followed Joe.

"Dad?" Joe called out, his heart pounding as he reached the first landing. "Frank?"

When his eyes crested the top step, he abruptly stopped, fear coursing through his veins. Another pool of blood seeped out of the open door to the master bedroom, a body with dark hair resting on the floor. BD bumped into him, nearly knocking Joe down. The man saw what Joe was staring at and hurried the rest of the way up the stairs.

"No," Joe mumbled, shaking his head. He couldn't move for fear of seeing his father or brother dead.

"They're not here!" yelled BD from inside the room.

"Wait…what?" Joe shouted finally moving. Sure enough, when he entered the room neither Fenton nor Frank were anywhere to be seen. The room was in total chaos as if a massive struggle went down. There were also two bodies but only one of them was a man. The other by the door was actually a woman whose eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Joe did a double-take as he stared at her. "Hey, I…I know her!"

"You what?" BD cried whirling around to face him.

"I know her," he repeated, looking up at the detective. "We saw her at the airport a few days ago. Then Frank saw her again at the restaurant and the hospital. But it doesn't make any sense. Why would someone kill these two then take Frank and Dad?"

"I believe I can help with that," replied a voice. The others in the room turned around to see a man in a crisp, dark suit standing on the landing. Joe shook his head in disbelief.

"Agent Dearing?"

* * *

Laura and Hannah were walking back to the hospital from lunch when they saw Bess and George standing outside the main entrance. The two young women waved to them once they saw the two approaching.

"What are you doing out here?" Laura asked confused. "I thought you were going to stay with Nancy until we got back."

"We were," George replied, "but Dr. Morris insisted that we allow her some space. He said he gave her something to help her sleep since she's had such a busy day. Nancy's going to be out for hours so we left. I don't like it but he has a point."

"That's strange," Hannah said thoughtfully. "We've never been told before about not visiting during the day. But he is a different doctor. Dr. Morris only came to town just before Nancy found out she was pregnant. Maybe he doesn't know what the hospital allows."

"Well, I don't care what he says," Laura said infuriated, "I'm not leaving her alone with everything going on."

She led the way to the elevators, punching the up button and fidgeted as the machine slowly arrived.

"Hey, there!" replied a voice. Aaron Samuels jogged up to them, his handsome face full of concern. "You guys look like you're mad at the world. Is there something wrong?"

"Not that we're aware of," Laura snapped rudely before quickly stepping onto the elevator. She eyed the man closely, wary of his interest in them especially since she didn't know him. "And nothing we can't deal with ourselves."

"Well, if you're going to see Nancy," he stated, "can I come with you? I saw her last night but didn't really get the chance to talk to her much and it would be nice to see how she's doing."

"You're Aaron, right?" Hannah asked as he followed them onto the elevator. The woman seemed to be okay with his presence so Laura didn't object.

"That's right, ma'am," Aaron grinned, nodding his head toward her. He looked over at Bess and George. "Glad to see the two of you are okay. Everything all good on your end?"

"Oh, yes!" Bess sighed dreamily. George rolled her eyes. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving our lives. Is there anything we can do for you to pay you back?"

"A thanks and a smile is all I need," he said shyly. "I'm not one for theatrics."

The elevator came to a stop and Aaron let the women off as a courtesy. He followed close behind, his face a mask of concern.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" he asked again. Laura gave him a look and he stopped, startled by her reaction to him. As she looked away and continued down the hall, the man narrowed his eyes at her receding back. He eventually followed, his face returning to the mask.

Laura stopped beside the empty nurses' station, quickly noticing the lack of people. Nancy's room was at the end of the hall a couple hundred feet from where they stood.

"Where is everybody?" Hannah inquired glancing around.

"There was an emergency at the other end of the hall," a nurse replied coming up behind them. "I'm the only one down here at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?"

"We're just here to visit my daughter-in-law, Nancy," Laura smiled though she was still on edge. "Is it okay that we go see her?"

"Oh, my!" the nurse exclaimed. "She is such a good patient and always so courteous. I wish we had more patients like her. Dr. Morris instructed us to not allow visitors for her though. She's resting at the moment. Hey, where are you going?"

Laura was already down the hall, ignoring the nurse's insistence. Something was off by the doctor's orders. As she approached the room, Laura noticed the door was wide open but the curtain blocked her view of the room. "Nancy?" she called out even though she didn't really expect a response if Nancy was asleep. She quickly pulled open the curtain revealing an empty room. The only things that showed there was supposed to be a patient in the room were the flowers and teddy bear that Aaron left the night before.

"Where's Nancy?" Bess asked. She and the others came in behind Laura, the nurse huffing with them. The group all looked at the nurse who looked dumbfounded.

"That's not possible," the nurse said breathlessly. "I only checked on her about fifteen minutes ago and she was here."

"Are you sure it was only fifteen minutes ago?" Laura asked.

"Maybe twenty but still."

Laura pulled out her phone and dialed her husband's number. She stepped out of the room at the same time as the nurse who ran down the hall for help. The phone continued to ring and eventually Laura ended the call frustrated. It was not like Fenton to not answer his phone. Several nurses and a security team rushed toward the room as she tried him again only this time, the call went directly to voicemail.

"What is going on?" she cried dialing Joe's number instead. He answered after the first ring. "Where's your father? I've been trying to get a hold of him."

"I don't know where he is," he said cautiously. Laura could hear several people talking in the background.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" she shrieked. Bess, George, and Aaron all turned toward her and came closer to hear the conversation. "I thought he was with you!"

"He was," Joe went on to explain BD's phone call, Jared's interrogation, and leaving his father and Frank at home. What he said next made her heart sink. "Mom, someone broke into the house. Dad and Frank are gone! What is going on? Why did you need Dad?"

"Because Nancy's missing too!" Laura cried. "Her doctor gave her something to help her sleep and ordered everyone to leave the room. When we returned, the room was empty! It looks like the security here is trying to locate Dr. Morris. Oh, my God, Joe! I can't deal with losing any of them! This is not happening!"

"Calm down, Mom," he said quickly. "Hold on."

Laura waited anxiously, listening in as Joe spoke softly with whoever he was with. Tears formed in her eyes as dreadful thoughts ripped through her mind. After a few moments, a new voice came on the line, one that she never expected to hear again.

"Mrs. Hardy, this is Agent Dearing," he replied grimly. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. There is something going on here that no one saw coming. We are not sure who the villains are in all this but we are sure two of them are no longer a problem. As of right now, the FBI is taking over the case. I need you to wait there at the hospital until I arrive. Find a place to hole up and don't leave. I'm sure that the hospital has a safe place somewhere. Your safety is imperative until we figure this out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but…" Laura stopped, trying to hold back her tears. "I…I can't just sit here and do nothing! This is my husband and my son and his wife we're talking about! It's my grandchild, for Christ's sake! I am not going to do nothing while someone gets away with this!"

Dearing sighed deeply hearing Laura's cries and sniffles. A moment later Joe returned to the call. "Mom, I'll be over with BD as soon as I can," he said calmly though his voice cracked. "We're hoping Dad or Frank went for help but since they haven't shown up anywhere, there's no telling where they're at currently. Please, just stay there. I'll see you soon."

The moment the call ended, Laura broke down in tears. Hannah was already crying though she wrapped her arms around her friend and the two cried together. Bess and George comforted each other while Aaron watched the scene with a blank face.

"Mrs. Hardy," George said, breaking the silence. Laura and Hannah both turned toward her. "We're going to get through this. All of us. We're talking about three of the strongest people we know. They can handle this. We just have to have faith that we'll find them quickly."

* * *

Joe ended the call and stared at the ground. He was worried about his family. His mother, who was usually a stable person in times of stress, seemed to be falling apart at the seams. With his father, brother, and sister-in-law all missing, Joe was surprised he wasn't falling apart too. With the amount of blood they found at the base of steps and unless that person got immediate medical attention, there was a possibility they were searching for a dead body.

"Joe," replied BD, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked up to see the detective staring at him, sympathy etched on his face. "Oh, sorry. What is it?"

"They found some blood drops near the back door," BD replied. "It looks like someone was carried out that way but we're still not sure who it was. Do you have any theories on who might have left the bodies behind?"

"None," Joe shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as you are. Someone went to great lengths to cover up something here, whether it be a kidnapping or a murder. The question is, why?"

"I have a question that you should be able to answer," Dearing piped up. "Do you know where the safe room is?"

"Of course, I do," he said smartly.

"I need you to show me."

"As long as you tell me why you're here...first." Dearing sighed, eyeing Joe who smirked. "It's not that hard of a question."

"Fine," the agent finally gave in. "As you know, I've been investigating a criminal ring that stretches across the country. 'The Syndicate' is what it's nicknamed. Janice Blake was a part of the group which is why I spoke with your brother and Nancy last year. They needed to know what was going on since they were involved in that case with her. They stumbled onto something bigger and I think that's what is at play now."

"Yeah, but Janice Blake disappeared right after walking out of jail," BD piped confused. "We haven't heard hide nor hair of her in almost a year and a half. Why, after all this time, would she reveal herself again?"

"I never said she had anything to do with the disappearances," Dearing stated. The two men looked flabbergasted, confused as to what the agent was getting at. "Three weeks ago, we found remains near a forest along Lake Michigan. A local hunter was walking his dog and the dog ran off finding a bone that was buried in a shallow grave. The news didn't cover it for long since the locals thought it was a cold case. When we took over a day later, we wanted to keep the discovery on the down low and kept the media out until we actually had something to tell them. It didn't take long to figure out the cause of death which was strangulation. Several bones in the neck were broken and remaining skin showed lines where a garrote possibly could have been used. Though it took us a while to figure out the identity, we knew the body was that of a woman in her fifties. Last night though, our team was finally able to finish reconstructing her face."

He pulled out a photo from the file he was carrying and handed it to Joe. "Recognize her?"

Joe gaped at the photo, his mouth slightly open.

"Well, I'll be," BD muttered. Staring up at them was the face of Janice Blake.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope that 2020 is starting off well for everyone! It would have been a better start had my team actually won their bowl game but as usual, they fell apart in the second half. Ugh. Another mediocre year for the maize and blue. But I intend to have the best year ever for myself and my family! Positive thoughts! Yes! Anyway, if you haven't noticed, this chapter is the "all hell breaks lose" chapter that you know I just LOVE writing. I'm sure you all have even bigger questions than that of the last chapter but not to worry. Answers are coming...eventually. Just have patience. Thanks to everyone who continues to read the story and support it. I also want to give a big shout out to those who leave reviews! You know how much I love reading your thoughts and believe me, they come in handy because yet again, the story has changed from the original idea thanks to a couple of you giving me your theories. Not telling who either but I appreciate you all the same! I do have to say that the ending is STILL the same and I intend to keep it that way. Well, until next time, have a great week and God bless!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**This is an extremely long chapter so I will let you to it. Thanks for reading and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Janice Blake is…dead?" Joe sputtered. He was in shock. Never in the past year did they think that she would show her face again but he didn't expect her to be dead. "Do you have any clues as to who may have killed her?"

"No," Dearing answered grimly. "I'm just as shocked as you are, Mr. Hardy. But there is another reason as to why I'm here. We got an anonymous tip that something was going to happen and it involves your family. Too bad the tip came too late. I only got it this morning which is why I'm just now getting here."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with us?" he asked, folding his arms. "And how do you know about Mr. Drew's safe room? Not very many people do. Dad wanted it that way and so did Mr. Drew."

"As far as I can tell, the only people who were in danger were your brother and his wife," the agent replied. "Well, that is until this moment when your father disappeared with them. As far as the safe room goes, the tipster gave us that information. She said that there was a possibility of us finding information on the Syndicate within those files. Now, where are they?"

Joe thought for a moment, the wheels in his mind turning constantly. It did not make him feel any better knowing that the FBI had an informant stating that his family as in danger. He already knew that in certain respects of how the woman from the airport followed them. But the question was, who was behind it all and why?

"I don't know what else you can find that we already haven't, Agent Dearing," he sighed. "Dad and Frank went through that room with a fine-toothed comb after the whole thing with Janice Blake but especially after you paid Frank and Nancy a visit last year. There was nothing about a syndicate or anything out of the ordinary. Most of the information in that room pertained to locals who did something that may or may not have been illegal at some point."

"At least show us the safe room, Mr. Hardy," the agent growled, obviously getting annoyed. "Maybe a new set of eyes will shed some light on the truth."

Joe glared at him, irritated that the man was so demanding. Sighing, he headed for the stairs. BD and Dearing both followed him silently as he went into the basement. The SAC motioned for two more agents to follow as they descended. When Joe stepped off the bottom step, he suddenly stopped, his heart pounding in his chest. The door to the safe room was wide open, welcoming them.

"Is that supposed to be like that?" BD mumbled. Joe shook his head and walked towards the room. It was clean but they could tell that someone had been searching for something. Several drawers were pulled out slightly and a few pictures on the wall were askew. The only other thing that remained was a note on top of the desk. Joe went over to it and read it aloud:

"_D – All the information you need is where you know it is. You just have to know where to look. Good Luck! – C."_

"What the hell does that mean?" BD asked looking confused. "And who are 'D' and 'C?'"

"Well, my hunch is that 'C' stands for Carson, meaning Carson Drew," Dearing stated. "But 'D?'"

"'D' is for David," Joe mumbled. The other two men looked at him in wonder.

"David who?" the agent asked.

"David Wainwright," he explained. "He was Carson Drew's best friend and Nancy's godfather. He came by for a visit almost a week ago and was acting strange. At least that's what Frank said. David said a few things that put my brother on edge even while we were investigating the theater. Frank had a hard time focusing because he was so worried. It's why Mom gave him that sedative last night. He needed the sleep and take his mind off of things but this concerns me even more than before. From what I've heard, David Wainwright is almost saint-like. Not one person has yet to say anything bad about him since he reappeared last year. I have never met the guy but Mom boasts how nice and wonderful he is. But what kind of information would Mr. Drew have for him that we didn't already find? I don't remember seeing _anything_ that pertained to him in these files. None of this makes any sense."

Dearing whirled around on the other two agents, giving them a stern look. "I want as much information on this David Wainwright as you can possibly get," he ordered. He turned back to Joe. "What do you mean by him 'reappearing last year?' Was he not around for some reason?"

"I don't know anything as to why he wasn't in the picture," Joe shrugged. "I just know that he wasn't around when Mr. Drew died but Nancy was ecstatic when he stopped in while she was wedding dress shopping with my mom. I never even knew the man existed until someone told me about him. He's done a lot for Nancy and Frank since then but he missed their wedding in December after telling her he'd walk her down the aisle in her father's stead. Dad stepped in at the last minute."

"When did he first arrive?"

"Last January," he shrugged. Then a light came on in his head. "It was the day Janice Blake was released on bail. That's how I remembered it. We were all worried that she would show up while they were shopping. Frank was beside himself the whole time until Mom and Nancy walked into the house hours later…after their lunch with David. We also found out recently that he's actually from River Heights. His real name is David Willoughby but we're not even sure that Nancy knows it. I never really got the chance to ask her and find out."

"Sir," an agent stepped up with a laptop. "We have that information you wanted on David Wainwright. And we found something else."

"What is it?" Dearing asked looking at the laptop.

"We found the vehicle you wanted us to search for," she replied. "It's currently parked at a local airport just outside of town."

"That's River Heights Airport," BD stated looking shocked. "What would they be doing there?"

"Do we know how long it's been parked, Agent Keller?"

"At least an hour, sir," she stated. "We can be there in a few minutes if we leave now."

"No, I want you to stay here," Dearing ordered. "We'll take care of this. I want the files in this room searched again for any information. It has to be here or this note wouldn't have been left." He turned toward BD and Joe. "You two are coming with me. I want to hear more about David Wainwright, anything you possibly have on him but we'll take the laptop with us as well. We'll drop by the hospital on the way back to pick up your mother. That way we have tabs on both of you."

"Do you think that David is the one who was here?" Joe asked following the agent out of the room. He was wondering that himself but there was something else that was bothering him. Frank's car being at the airport was no coincidence.

"I'm beginning to think so," the SAC nodded. "With this note being here, there's proof that _someone_ was in here and I'm leaning towards him."

A few minutes later, the three men were racing through the streets of River Heights in BD's unmarked car. The moment they pulled into the airport, the guards at the gate stopped them.

"Hey, detective," replied one of the guards cheerfully. "What brings you here so late in the afternoon? Looking to make a last minute flight for a fishing trip?"

"Hey, Tom," BD answered with a smile. "No, we're here on official business. Did you happen to see a dark green Ford Explorer go through here recently? Maybe in the last hour or so?"

"Well, yeah," Tom shrugged. "They came through here maybe an hour ago with a couple of other cars, one of which was an ambulance but they all had clearances to get to one of the hangars. A plane took off maybe twenty minutes ago that was from the same hangar. Haven't seen any cars come back out though. Is there something going on that I should know about to notify the tower and security?"

"Oh, not at the moment," the detective smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "Just let us know if anyone comes out this way while we're searching the hangar."

"Will do, detective," Tom saluted.

"Which hangar?" Dearing demanded showing his badge.

"Uh, the last one, all the way down."

"Thanks, Tom," BD replied. He sped off the moment the gate opened leaving a very confused guard. Driving in between the hangars slowly, the three searched for anything out of the ordinary before arriving at the last hangar. The large bay doors were closed and no cars were visible from the outside.

"I think it's safe to say that the hangar is more than likely empty," Dearing replied pulling out his gun. "But I also think we should be as cautious as we can be. We don't know what was left behind."

The three men walked over to the door and knocked though no one answered after a few minutes. They stepped into the large hangar seeing several cars parked in a row, one of which was an ambulance with its doors hanging open.

"Detective Hawkins," the agent said as they walked over to the vehicles, "you might want to put in an inquiry to see if there's any ambulances missing."

BD nodded and radioed in to dispatch as the other two moved forward. Joe's heart was pounding, eyeing the Explorer sitting only feet away from him. As much as he wanted to find his brother or father, he didn't want to find them dead in the backseat of the SUV. Cautiously, Joe held his gun out and opened the back door revealing nothing but emptiness. Dearing growled, irritated that they hadn't found anything. The agent went to the back of the SUV, opening the hatch. He gasped slightly then asked Joe to come back to him. Joe was worried that the agent had found what he feared but when he got there, there were no bodies but something was left behind. A large pool of blood stained the back area of the SUV and several bloodied towels were scattered about.

"That's a lot of blood," Dearing stated grimly. He glanced over at Joe whose face was white. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I…I think so," he stammered. He sniffled, turning his head away briefly. "Just…just don't tell my mom about this. It would destroy her. Dad's okay though and so is Frank. I know it. Whoever lost this much blood is still alive or they would have left a body behind."

"You're right," the agent nodded. He looked up to see BD jogging toward them. "What did you find out?"

"An ambulance was reported stolen," the detective said breathlessly, "but that's not all of it. It was stolen from River Heights Memorial around the same time Nancy disappeared. The hospital also reported that Dr. Morris is missing. They searched the entire building but found nothing. When they checked the security footage, it showed him leaving in the ambulance with Nancy plus a man and a woman. Neither one match the descriptions of the two found at the house. We're looking at the same kidnapping here. Whoever took your father and brother also took her."

"But who?" Joe wondered.

* * *

Frank heard noises around him. He could feel his body starting to wake up, his throat feeling as if someone crushed it. He coughed and felt a hand on his forehead before someone tried to open his eye. Frank swatted the hand away then heard a chuckle.

"You can go check on the others, doctor," replied a calm familiar voice. "I got this."

Frank's eyes finally opened on his own and he saw David Wainwright kneeling next to him with a kind smile on his face.

"Good to see you're okay, Frank," he said. "I was a little worried that there was more damage done."

"What…"Frank's voice rasped surprising him. He tried clearing his voice only to make it worse. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember anything, Frank?"

Frank looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He was having a hard time getting his mind to function properly. He saw a couch nearby, the back of it facing him. They were in what looked like a warehouse with crates and boxes all around. Frank was sitting on the floor, his back to a wooden crate. Clarity finally came to him and he remembered the intruders in his house. He looked up at David, his eyes pleading.

"Where's Joe? Dad? I need to…"

"You need to sit for a moment and listen," the man said calmly. He gently pushed Frank back down when he tried to move and the young man looked up at him, waiting eagerly. "Joe wasn't home at the time of the attack. He was at the police station dealing with your case at the theater. Apparently, you were given something to help you sleep last night which is why your father stayed behind."

"Well, I have my mother to thank for that…" Frank laughed at the thought then his smile melted. "Dad was at the house though? Is…is he okay?"

David head hung slightly before he answered. He licked his lips then looked directly at Frank. "Yes but unfortunately, I didn't get to him before one of the intruders shot him. I'm sorry. I didn't want any of you to get hurt. Dr. Morris was able to get the bullet out but Fenton lost a lot of blood. It's touch and go for now but I have faith that he's going to be fine."

"Dr. Morris?" He bolted up, glaring at David. Frank grabbed a hold of the man's lapels and pulled him close. "What is he doing here? He should be at the hospital with Nancy!"

"I know," David stated, not fazed one bit by Frank's aggression. "After the flower incident, I knew I had to get her out of there before someone hurt her." He pried Frank's hands off him as the younger man loosened his grip. "Dr. Morris gave Nancy something to help her sleep and with the help of my secretary and a bodyguard, the three were able to get her out of the hospital without anyone knowing. She's fine just sleeping. She's right there if you want to see her."

Before David finished his sentence, Frank was already up and moving toward the couch he had pointed to. He went around the furniture a breathed a sigh of relief. Nancy lay on her side, a couple of pillows propping up her head and a blanket covering the rest of her body. She looked serene and peaceful as her body moved to the rhythm of her breathing. Kneeling next to her, Frank leaned over and kissed her forehead. He looked up when he heard footsteps, seeing David standing above him.

"You know I would never hurt her or let any pain come to her, Frank," David said softly and calmly. "I'm sorry I had to do this but it was the only choice I could think of without getting the police involved. After everything with Janice Blake around here, trust was an issue when it comes to those in charge. I don't know who was corrupted and I really didn't want to take any chances when your lives were at stake."

"Thank you for your concern, David," Frank growled, his anger rising. "But I'm still wondering why you did this in the first place. What is happening that you had to take us away from our family and those we actually do trust?"

"I can explain…"

"Then please do."

"First things first, Frank." David sighed looking down at his goddaughter. He shook his head then walked away, motioning for Frank to follow. A few feet away was a door with a window revealing a large, nearly empty office. Frank was taken aback by what he saw inside and went for the door. David didn't stop him, watching the son rush up to his father who was on a stretcher. Dr. Morris was examining Fenton and looked up as Frank entered the room.

"How is he?" he asked looking at the doctor.

"He's lost a lot of blood," the man answered, his voice full of concern. "We didn't know his blood type so we haven't given him any blood to help him. Other than that, the bullet is gone. It hit near a major artery in his shoulder but we were able to get the bleeding under control. It's a good thing that Mr. Wainwright came along when he did or your father wouldn't have made it before an ambulance got there. I came along to help when I heard."

"Who are you people?" Frank looked from one man to the other. He glanced down at father, wishing he would awaken. He needed advice at the moment and having someone he trusted would have helped. "What is going on?"

"Frank…"David started then stopped quickly. He was trying to get the right words to come out. When he was finally able to speak again, what David said took Frank completely by surprise. "I am president of DW Technologies but I am also…one of the leaders of a criminal empire. Dr. Morris, here, is under my employ. He was sent to River Heights to help protect you and Nancy. I didn't know what was going to happen but I wanted to cover all possibilities."

"Wait, wait, wait," Frank stopped him. His mind was reeling from the information. "I'm not sure I understand completely. How is it that you are the president of your company and also a member of a criminal empire? And what does that have to do with us?"

"Twenty-five years ago, my company was in distress," he stated glumly. "I squandered the money trying to build the best technology money could buy. However the country wasn't ready for what I had in mind. The technology was years away from being perfected and there were too many factors in the company's failure. I was offered a way out but it required that although I was still the face of the company, the control would go to a board of trustees. These people were ruthless and made sure I knew it. I couldn't turn it down but there was one person who remained the voice of reason during that time. He wanted me to turn them down flat and let the company fall apart. I couldn't do that but he insisted. In the end, I gave in but he remained my friend, helping me throughout the years.

"What I didn't know was that he was gathering information to help bring down the organization," he continued. "That was until my wife and daughter were murdered. He told me about the files he had. He was angry with me about the decision I made but what he didn't know was that they were killed to keep my mouth shut. I was going to leave and take everything I knew with me to the FBI but someone found out. They made me another deal and I made one of my own with Carson. He would keep that information until I knew it was time but he would also keep the secret that he helped me from his own daughter. Nancy never knew anything about it and I was hoping she never would but now it's only a matter of time before she finds out. The board is after her, Frank. They want her dead because I know too much though they have no idea about Carson's files."

Frank was speechless. He listened to everything that was said but felt overwhelmed by it all. It shocked him that the man who stood before him had done the things he's done but what shocked him more was that Carson was involved.

"You bastard," replied a soft voice. The three men whirled around to see Nancy standing in the doorway, her face red with anger and wet from tears. David's face went white as she stepped toward him. "I trusted you!"

"Nancy, I…" he started but he didn't get far. Nancy punched him in the face hard, knocking him back into the wall. Frank grabbed a hold of her before she was able to move toward him again.

"Dad would never help you!" Nancy screamed, trying to get away from Frank. "Not like that! Never!"

"Nancy, calm down!" Frank yelled. He was worried she would overwork herself. He nodded at Dr. Morris who came over with a syringe and plunged it into her arm.

"No!" she screamed, her eyes pleading with her husband. Within seconds her struggles ceased and her eyes rolled closed. Frank gently picked her up and was about to carry her out when he stopped in front of David.

"You have more to explain, David," he stated through gritted teeth, "but it needs to be said in front of her. No more secrets. I'm willing to listen because you saved Dad's life but I want the truth and so will she."

"I promise, Frank," David nodded. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:  
Busy weekend ahead so I wanted to get this out for you all. It's Farm Show day for us (piggies and cows galore!) and tomorrow is soccer and my youngest's 2nd birthday party (Christmas Eve baby) so there's a lot going on. I didn't want this on the back burner because Lord knows when I'd get it out otherwise. I want to thank everyone who continues to read this story and to those who leave reviews! So until next time, have a wonderful weekend and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

After hours of looking for clues at the airport and then picking Laura and Hannah up from the hospital, they all returned to the house that evening. BD went back to the station to deal with Jared while Hannah went home with a small contingent of agents to protect her, agreeing to come back the next morning. As much as Joe tried to keep his mother from going into the foyer, she was eventually able to get past him, stopping just before the puddle of blood that had yet to be cleaned up.

There were not many times that Laura Hardy was frantic but the moment she saw the blood, she broke down. If Joe had not been there to comfort her, she would have gone into full blown hysterics. Laura's eyes filled with tears as she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. Joe put his hand on her shoulder and she turned toward her youngest son. Laura leaned in and wept as Joe held her close, neither of them saying anything for a few minutes.

"I can't lose your father, Joe," she sobbed. "Or your brother. What if..."

"They're fine, Mom," he said firmly though he was having negative thoughts himself. "If either one of them was dead, we would have found them by now. Same thing with Nancy. They're alive. We just have to keep the faith."

"Mr. Hardy?" Joe turned to see an agent standing nervously in the doorway. "SAC Dearing would like to see you downstairs."

"Okay," he nodded then looked back at his mother. "Are you going to be okay if I leave you?"

"How about I go with you?" Laura sniffled, wiping her face. "Maybe it will help get my mind off of…of this."

"I think that would be good," Joe grinned. He held his elbow out and she took it with a small smile as the pair walked toward the basement.

When the mother and son arrived outside the door to the safe room, Agent Dearing greeted them with a grim expression.

"Mr. Hardy," he said gruffly. "Mrs. Hardy. Are you sure that there are no other places that Carson Drew could have hidden those files? We have searched the entire basement and the upstairs office but found nothing pertaining to those files or even David Wainwright."

"David Wainwright?" Laura asked surprised. She looked at her son then back to the agent. "Why would you need anything on him? He's Nancy's godfather and good man."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" She looked at Joe expectantly.

"I didn't get the chance to," he stated. "Mom, we think that David is the one who took Dad, Frank, and Nancy."

"What? That's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is, Mrs. Hardy," Agent Dearing stepped in. "There's evidence to suggest that he was here and that he may have been the one who killed the intruders. Is there anything you can tell us about him that your son hasn't already stated?"

"What's there to tell?" Laura shrugged. "I barely know him, having only met him once but he was such a gentleman. Nancy was literally beside herself when he appeared, said she hadn't seen him in over ten years. I'm not sure what I can tell you. The only person who really knows who he is is Nancy."

"Well, maybe you can help me then," he said gently. Dearing pulled out a grainy photo of a man who was looking directly at the camera that took the picture. Laura could tell the photo was taken just outside the master bedroom upstairs. She stared at it intently before her mouth dropped open in shock. Laura looked up at Dearing and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Where did this come from?" Joe asked staring at the photo.

"When we were searching through some of the files on the computer," the agent explained, "there were several video files from earlier today. It showed everything that happened during the intrusion. This was the only moment that we got a clear shot of this one. The others acted like they didn't know about the cameras. He did."

"I need to see the feeds," Laura demanded, ignoring her son for the moment. "David broke into this house and took my husband and my son. I need to know the truth!"

"The truth, Mrs. Hardy?" Dearing sighed and shook his head. "I am not going to let you see anything right now. You are too emotional and even I had a hard time watching the feeds. I will say this though. David Wainwright arrived _after_ the intruders were already in the house. If this is him in the photo then he killed the two intruders himself before taking your family. It was almost as if he were saving their lives especially your husband's. I'm not sure what to consider David Wainwright at the moment but I have a feeling that what you spoke of him earlier was true."

"He kidnapped them!" she screamed, her earlier assessment of the man forgotten. "What more evidence do you need? As far as I'm concerned, David Wainwright is just as guilty as the two people who broke in here! Fenton needed a doctor and David took him away from that. He could have been saved but no! Right now, the only hope I have of seeing any of them alive again is fleeting!"

"Mom…"

"No, Joe!" Laura shooed at him. "I want answers! No more comfort! I am _not_ going to lose anyone else, do you hear me? So, Agent Dearing what plan, if any, do you have to make sure my family is returned, safe and unharmed?"

The SAC was dumbfounded at the woman's outburst. The other agents looked just as surprised as he did while Joe tried to hide from embarrassment. Still, Laura stood her ground, her arms folded in front of her as she glared at Dearing.

"I…I'm sorry, Mrs. Hardy," he finally replied. "I…I honestly don't know where to even start. If we had some sort of clue or even those files then maybe we would have a plan. All we have are the video feeds and the note that was left behind."

"What note?"

Dearing showed her the note and she scanned over it several times before handing it back. Laura thought for a moment as if something was nagging at her.

"Mom?" Joe asked, noticing the familiar look. "Do you see something we don't?"

"Actually, yes, Joe," she smiled broadly. "I do."

Beckoning to the two of them, Laura went upstairs. Dearing and Joe exchanged confused glances, wondering what she was thinking though they eventually followed her. She headed directly to the master bedroom on the second floor. When she got to the room, Laura scanned the area before her eyes stopped on the top of a dresser on the far side of the room. The agents who were working in the room stopped their tasks and watched as she picked up a small ceramic knickknack about the size of computer mouse and held it up for everyone to see.

"Okay, Mom," Joe shrugged. Laura handed it to him to examine it. The knickknack was a cat holding up its paw with a large smile on its face and Chinese letters painted around the body. "I don't get it. What does an old knickknack have to do with the note or David Wainwright?"

"When Carson went to China to grieve Kate, he bought this for Nancy," she explained. "He felt guilty for leaving his young daughter behind and when he saw this, Carson thought she might like it. Obviously she did or she wouldn't have kept it all these years. I remember seeing it in her room then when her and Frank remodeled this room, Nancy must have brought it over to be closer to her."

"But what is it?" Dearing asked.

"It's a _maneki-neko_," Laura smiled.

"A what-what?" Joe handed the ceramic cat back to her.

"A ma-ne-ki ne-ko," she repeated slowly. Both Dearing and Joe still looked bewildered and Laura sighed, slightly annoyed. "Otherwise known as a Chinese _good luck_ cat. And sometimes…" She turned the little cat over in her hand until she found the right spot. She pushed a button and out popped a compartment. Laura made a little sound as she pulled out a flash drive and held it up. "Sometimes there are secrets that not even the greatest detectives could figure out. I believe, Agent Dearing, that this is what you are looking for."

Laura handed the flash drive to the agent. The man was flabbergasted. Even Joe was surprised at the discovery.

"Mom, how…how did you know about this?"

"I was there when Carson gave it to Nancy," she smiled secretively. "She stayed with us while he was gone since Hannah wasn't around yet. He even showed her the secret compartment but it's obvious that she didn't use it often or we wouldn't have found this. She probably forgot it was even there."

"You are so awesome, Mom!" Joe hugged her close.

"I know," Laura smiled smugly.

"Well, then," Dearing stated happily interrupting the mother and son, "let's get this bad boy downstairs and see what's on it."

Moments later the trio was back in the safe room, the screens in front of them ready to relay the files that were undoubtedly on the drive. The moment the flash drive finished loading a video popped up and Carson's face appeared.

"What the…?" Dearing growled.

"_I'm glad someone finally found this,"_ Carson began with a sad smile. _"Whoever you are, you are about to find out my long-kept secret, one that not even my daughter knows about. If you're watching this, Nancy, I'm sorry. I should have never kept this from you but it was for your protection."_

The Hardys and Dearing all watched in shock, their mouths open slightly at the revelations Carson Drew was about tell. The agents in the room all got quiet, each person intently waiting for what was coming.

"_Years ago, I helped a friend during a rough time," _Carson continued. "_It was not one of my best moments but I personally did nothing wrong. David's company was about to go under but through no fault of his own other than greed. In the end, someone offered him a deal and he took it. The deal went against everything that we both held dear but David felt that it was the only way out. In exchange for saving his company, a board of directors was formed along with a criminal conglomerate that now spans the country. They did everything off the book aside from the technology company David founded. The board of directors became the real power behind the company._

"_For years, I helped David pro bono so that no one would know I worked for him. I used a different name in order to protect my family from the monsters that David had brought into his life. I did his legitimate taxes and got him out of other bad deals. Unfortunately, I could not get him out of this one. The criminal element was too strong. He became a part of the syndicate that he so loathed. People feared him as well though he remained the good man that he always was._

"_Throughout the time I was in and out of his company, I took measures to protect not just my family but David as well. He wanted out eventually but it cost him greatly. The Board found out about him wanting to leave and Rebecca and Julia were killed because of it. David and I both agreed that it was time for me to step back. Nancy was old enough to understand but I didn't want her to find out what I'd done or what David was a part of for fear that she would go after these people. Julia was one of her best friends and her death still haunts Nancy to this day. It was this thought that David and I agreed to move on the Board when the time was right. I made this video and attached it to the beginning of this flash drive just in case I wasn't there to help._

"_Everything that you'll find on here is what was collected over the course of 20 years. Names, properties, murders, bookie listings, you name it, it's here. David is incriminated in this as well. He knew it after I told him that I was collecting the information but he knew the consequences of his actions when he allowed the Board to take over. He knows what he did wrong and wants to make amends. _

"_There are a lot of things that I regret over the years but this is one of the biggest that I have. I hate the fact that I helped keep everything on here a secret for as long as I did but I hope that this will help in getting these bastards put in jail. _

"_One more thing and this is most important: Trust David. He knows what he's doing. I know I'm not there to defend him if you're watching this but he's a good man and would never do any harm to Nancy or to anyone who was close to her. Trust in that."_

The room was eerily quiet as the screen went blank and the files began to role onto the screen like the ending credits of a movie. Dearing moved quickly with the rest of the agents while Laura and Joe stood in silence, their hearts heavy. Joe thought about the last thing Carson said and it gave him hope that the rest of his family was okay. He just wondered how long it would be before the "Board," as Carson called it, came after them all.

* * *

Frank waited by Nancy's side well into the night. He knew she would be out for hours but he wasn't sure when she'd wake. Dr. Morris continually checked on her as did both David and his secretary, Bethany, whom Frank had taken a liking to. She was an older woman yet her loyalty to David was strong almost as if she had more than a platonic love for her boss. Frank was just thankful for them all. He just hoped that Nancy felt the same way once she was told the truth.

Nancy sighed loudly and Frank moved closer to her. Her blue eyes opened slowly. Staring at him.

"Hey," he said softly. "You okay?"

"Why?" Nancy whispered her eyes brimming with tears. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Nan." Frank looked at his hands ashamed. "I…I didn't want you to hurt yourself or the baby. It wasn't worth it."

"He lied, Frank!" she cried, sitting up on her elbow. "Can't you see that? He's lied to us and he's lying about Dad!"

"How do you know that?" he asked looking hurt. "Your dad knew how to keep secrets and I know that he probably would have liked to tell you about David in person but I think we need to trust him. What if what he says is true? What if someone really is after us just because of him? Your dad did nothing more than help a friend and you know it. Come on, Nancy. You've known David your whole like. Why would he lie to you now?"

Nancy was silent, staring at him. Tears rolled down her face as she thought. Frank was right and she knew it. Reluctantly she nodded. Frank helped her sit up and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. Nancy calmed down listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat which was strong and steady.

When they parted, she noticed a band-aid covering a cotton ball on the crook of his elbow and gave him a quizzical look. Frank smiled softly.

"I was helping Dad," he explained. "He needed blood so I donated. Dr. Morris said that his color is returning and hopefully he'll be up soon. Maybe sometime tomorrow…or today, whatever day this is."

Nancy thought for a moment then looked at Frank again, confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Did…did something happen?"

"Nancy…" Frank sighed. He bit his lip then continued. "Dad was shot. If David wasn't there, he would have bled out before an ambulance would have even arrived. It's why I think we should trust him. If David meant any harm to us, he would have left Dad to die."

"Oh, Frank, I'm so sorry!" she cried apologetically. Nancy hugged him again, finally realizing why he trusted David and why he stopped her earlier. Frank had seen something that she didn't.

Someone cleared their throat and the couple turned to see David standing before them. He avoided eye contact as he wrung his hands before him. With Frank's help, Nancy slowly got off the couch and walked over to David. He flinched just before she put her arms around him. When she shifted to look at him closely, Nancy saw the black eye that was forming from where she punched him and felt guilty that she was the one who gave it to him.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Nancy," he said quietly finally looking up at her.

"It's me who should be apologizing," she stopped him. "I should have listened to you before acting out. All I want from you now is the truth."

"Okay," David said with more strength. He gestured toward the couch and when they were all settled, he explained everything. No detail was left out as he poured his heart out in front of them. "Carson wanted to tell you a long time ago but he knew that if he did, your curiosity would put you in danger. He didn't want you on the Board's radar and neither did I."

"But I could have helped gather information," Nancy protested. "Found people that needed to be found, anything to help! You wouldn't have needed to keep anything from me!"

"Nancy you don't understand who these people are," David said calmly looking directly in her eyes. "They killed Rebecca and Julia because of me. I wasn't about to let that happen to you. Your father knew what he was doing when he helped me. He took every precaution to make sure no one knew who he really was and that not only protected him, it protected you."

"What exactly did Carson do for you?" Frank asked.

"He did what my lawyer would do for me," he shrugged. "Filed taxes, issued statements, made sure I didn't make another deal like the one with the Board. Carson never did anything illegal either except maybe keeping everything secret from the authorities but that fell under client confidentiality. He would have been disbarred and I couldn't live with that. He was a good lawyer. Even after we parted ways, he didn't say a word. We agreed that when the right moment came along to tell the world, he would give me the information. Only thing is, I'm finally ready but I have no idea where the information he gathered actually is."

David looked from Nancy to Frank as if waiting for them to tell him they already knew. The couple exchanged confused glances then Nancy shook her head. David sighed and was about to say something when Bethany walked over to them, her heals clacking on the floor.

"What is it, Bethany?" he asked even though he didn't look at her. She was silent, looking nervously at Nancy and Frank. David noticed this and sighed again, turning around to face her. "Whatever is it, Bethany, you can say it in front of them. They know."

"Oh, okay," she stammered then cleared her throat. "Davis just came back. He said that we are clear. But Dr. Morris said we should wait until Mr. Hardy was a little better. Maybe tomorrow night, he said."

"Anything else?" he asked, arching his eyebrow. She nodded then motioned for him to follow her. He excused himself to Nancy and Frank and the two walked away deep in conversation.

"Do you get the feeling we're being kept in the dark about something?" Nancy asked watching her godfather disappear around a corner.

"All the time, Nan," Frank nodded. "All the time."

"Do you know exactly where we're at?"

"I've only been in the office with Dad and out here with you among a few other places," he answered pulled her close. "I have no idea exactly where we're at but it's definitely some sort of warehouse. We could be anywhere though but every time I get near a door, one of David's bodyguards is right there to stop me. David says we're not prisoners but I sure feel like one."

"Right." Nancy bit her lip, rubbing her belly absentmindedly. She didn't know what else to do so she leaned her head on Frank's shoulder and snuggled into his warmth. Sighing, Nancy looked up at him. "So, now what?"

"Well, I guess I could show you the places I know we can go," he shrugged. "Unless you want to get some more sleep. It is the middle of the night."

"I'm not tired," she stated, "but if the tour includes a bathroom and a kitchen, I'm all for it."

Frank laughed as he got up then helped her off the couch. "I think I can help with that."


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Another long one but a good one (I hope!). Enjoy and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"What did you need to say that couldn't be said in front of them, Bethany?" David grumbled as he walked away from Nancy and Frank.

"Davis recognized a couple of people while he was out," his secretary stated grimly. "One of them was Adam Stevens."

David stopped abruptly, whirling around to her. "Is he sure?"

"Yes, he's sure, David," Bethany nodded. "Davis said he saw Adam Stevens but the other one he wasn't sure of his name but he's definitely a sleeper."

"I'm not worried about that one," he waved her off dismissively. "It's Adam I'm worried about. He's capable of anything and we don't know what he has up his sleeve. All we can hope for is that the files are found. Do we know anything about that yet?"

"It's unsure as of now," she shook her head. "Our informant wasn't able to get that information but when he left, they were still searching. What should we do? I'm sure Nancy and Frank are going to get antsy soon enough and will want to see their family especially when they find out the truth."

"I know that, Bethany," David snapped, "but I don't know what else to do at the moment. We'll just have to keep them in the dark until we need to tell them. How is Fenton by the way?"

"He seems better but not," Bethany sighed. "Dr. Morris is suspecting that it will be a few days before he wakes up. His body is just healing. When he does wake, I think we should move though. We're too vulnerable here."

"I agree but we have to abide by the doctor's orders. I did not save the man's life only to have him die before we're safe. Besides, he's not the only reason why we can't go to where we should have gone. Where is Enrique anyway?"

"He should be arriving within the next few hours," she replied. "Everything worked out the way you planned so far. I just hope it continues that way. I don't want to use drastic measures."

"Me too, Bethany. Me too."

* * *

It was the next morning when Joe went downstairs to the kitchen, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee permeating the air. The FBI was still in the basement going over the files with a fine-toothed comb. Carson Drew's video confession stunned them all but not as much as it did Joe and Laura. Although it didn't change their view of the man, it did show them how close David and Carson really were. Carson said he never committed a crime in helping his friend but he did keep the secrets from the law for numerous years which made everyone wonder why he did it.

Joe plopped down at the kitchen island at the same time his mother plunked a mug of coffee and a plate of food in front of him.

"Eat up, Joe!" she said cheerfully, her demeanor completely changed since the night before. "I don't know how much food we'll have left once the agents come up from downstairs."

Laura maneuvered back into the kitchen as Hannah pulled a breakfast quiche from the over. It seemed as if the two were preparing to feed an army instead of a handful of people. Joe was just about done eating when the house phone rang loudly over the sounds in the kitchen. "Joe, will you get that please?" Hannah asked hurriedly from the oven. He nodded and went over to the wall phone.

"Hardy residence."

"Oh, thank goodness!" cried a frantic, familiar voice. "I hoped the rumors weren't true, Frank. I'm so glad to hear your voice!"

"Uh, this isn't Frank, Joanna," Joe said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew they sounded alike but he didn't think by much.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Joe! Is…is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The newspaper is stating that someone broke into his house and both he and Nancy are missing!" Joanna replied quickly. "Please, oh, please tell me this isn't true!"

Joe was shocked that the local newspaper had the scoop on what happened the day before when barely anyone else knew the details. He made a mental note to check it out once he had the chance.

"I…I'm sorry, Joanna," he stammered eyeing Hannah. The woman watched him intently, setting a plate of pancakes on the counter. She came over and gently took the phone from him, softly thanking Joe.

"Joanna?" the woman replied. She walked out of the room leaving Laura and Joe to wonder. Fifteen minutes later, Hannah was back, her face set.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, coming up to her friend.

"Joanna's upset because of what happened," Hannah sighed, "as we all are but she's also worried about this afternoon."

"Why?" Joe asked confused. "What's going on this afternoon?"

"Nancy was going to stop by the theater after she was discharged from the hospital." She went on to explain the meeting with Nancy, Joanna, and Nelly. "She was going to go with Frank and deal with everything together. She didn't want to bother any of you because it was something she felt compelled to do. The board is voting today on the sale of the theater…without Nancy's permission. They're going to try to sell it out from under her."

"But they can't do that!" he cried. "I heard it myself from Joanna. The stipulation was that the board had to get permission from a member of the Winslow family before a sale is to go through."

"We know that, Joe," Hannah said as calmly as she could, "but apparently Martin Shannon got a judge to think a little differently and overrule the stipulation."

"But how?" Laura gasped.

"They said that Nancy wasn't thinking clearly because of everything that she's gone through over the last few years," she stated. "Since she's the only Winslow left, they went after her integrity. She was furious yesterday but insisted on meeting with the board members, cast and crew around three at the theater today. Nancy was going to try to convince them otherwise that she was perfectly capable of making the decision despite all that's happened."

"But with Nancy missing," Laura caught on, "there's no voice to stop them! Oh, of all times for this to happen! When she finds out, she's going to be devastated especially if a sale goes through while she's gone!"

"Then let's go there and deal with it in her place," Joe suggested. His mother and Hannah looked at him in surprise, neither of them expecting the thought. "What? I don't want to see the theater torn down any more than she does. The place is cool!"

"I…I'm just surprised to hear it come from you, sweetheart," Laura soothed. She smiled broadly and hugged her son. "That's my boy! I agree! We need to show this 'board of regents' not to mess with the Hardys!"

* * *

"What time is it?" Nancy yawned looking up from her book. She was lounging on the couch, her feet propped up on Frank's lap. He was dozing, leaning on his elbow and jolted awake at the sound of her voice.

"Wha?" He stretched, his back cracking in a spots. He looked at his watch and groaned. "It's only one but it feels like it should be later.

"I'm bored too," she admitted closing her book. "I've been reading the same page over and over again for the past twenty minutes, I think. I wish there was a TV nearby so we could at least veg out or watch the news. Then maybe we could figure out where we're at exactly."

Frank looked away in thought. He wanted to take Nancy away from wherever they were and get her out of harm's way. As safe as David said he was keeping them, it still irked Frank that they had no say in what was going on. He looked up at the high ceiling, listening to the loud patter of the rain pelting the roof.

"Frank, are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, Nan." He looked over at his wife and the negative thoughts seemed to melt away. Every day he thanked God that she was in his life. Nancy seemed radiant to him, her face glowing with the excitement of knowing she was going to be mother.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked warily.

"Just because," he smiled. Frank gently lifted her feet as he got up then knelt down next to her. Nancy watched him the whole time, wondering what he was doing. He took her hand and kissed it then leaned in to kiss her lips.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?" Frank laughed.

"No," Nancy giggled. She stopped, her eyes sparkling.

"What?"

Without a word she took his hand and placed it on her belly. She smiled broadly when another kick punched his hand.

"Woah," Frank smiled. "That was so cool. You think he'll be a football player like I was?"

"I don't know, Frank," Nancy smirked. "I was thinking more of a gymnast or cheerleader?"

"You're still thinking it's a girl, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Yes, I am and don't mock me, Hardy or you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Nan, I'm already sleeping on the floor."

"Oh, right." The two got quiet, their intimate moment gone as the reality of their predicament came rushing back.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"How is your dad doing?"

Frank sighed. Just before sitting down with Nancy, he went to see his father and Dr. Morris who was standing vigil with Fenton. There was a scare when he stopped breathing earlier that morning but Dr. Morris was able to bring him back. Frank knew his father needed a hospital but David insisted that he was safer with them at the moment. It just scared Frank to think that after everything they'd done to save him, they could still lose his father in the end due to lack of medical help.

"He…he's fine," he lied, diverting his eyes from her. Frank didn't want to worry her by telling her the truth. He felt Nancy's hand clasp his own and he looked at her pleading eyes.

"How is he really?"

"Nan, I…" For the first time in a long time, Frank Hardy was at a loss for words. He didn't normally cry in front of others but the tears seemed to flow even though he tried to wipe them away. "He's not looking good. He's lost so much blood and we keep trying to give him more but it seems like it's not working. I know it's only been a day since he was shot but he needs a hospital that can monitor him properly. Not that Dr. Morris isn't doing his best." He paused deep in thought. "What if…if we lose him after everything we've tried in order to save him? I would never be able to look Mom in the face again knowing that I failed him."

"But Frank, you haven't failed him" Nancy replied softly. "Both you and Dr. Morris are trying your best to save him and I'm sure he knows that somehow. You just have to have faith that we'll all get out of this and he gets the medical attention he needs."

Frank stared at the ground, his tears long dried out. He remembered the last time he cried. It was the hardest moment of his life. The knowledge that they lost their son the year before still hurts him. He had failed Nancy then and he felt like he was failing her again now that they were in hiding.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again."

"Blaming yourself for everything that's happening."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, stop it." Nancy slapped the back of his head. "You are and you know it. None of this is your fault! If I could be honest, I'd blame David but I can't! He's done so much to ensure our safety. But I do blame this Board that is trying to kill us even though we did nothing to them except maybe piss off a few people…I think. I blame them because we're here and can't do anything to help the ones we care about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was supposed to go to the theater today," she said sadly.

"Okay…" he said cautiously. "I'm not sure why you're so upset about that but I'm sure Joanna will understand."

"No, Frank!" Nancy cried. "You don't understand!" She explained the meeting she had with Joanna and Nelly the day before and that the board of regents was going to vote on the sale. "If I'm not there, the board is going to vote to sell! It was important to Mom and Dad and I failed them by saying I wasn't interested and now look! I'm the reason why they're going to tear it down!"

"Now I get it," Frank nodded. She looked at him, tears flowing down her face. "We're both blaming ourselves for things that happen out of our control. You're not even taking your own advice that you just gave me. You are doing the best you can to save the theater. You didn't know this was going to happen and neither did I."

Nancy looked at him and smiled slightly. "We can't seem to make up our minds can we?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "One moment we're blaming ourselves for something and the next we're holding each other up. We make quite a pair, don't we?"

She nodded and the couple laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. Frank looked around wondering what they could do next. "What time was that meeting supposed to be anyway?" he asked.

Nancy held out her hand and he helped her off the couch. "Three," she sighed. "I was hoping that after I was discharged from the hospital we would go over there together. I guess that's been dashed. Ooo, and I had a really good plan too that I was hoping you would fully support."

"Why would you say that? You know I would support you," he said confused. She gave him a sweet smile, one that always scared him because it meant she wanted something from him. Frank's shoulders drooped slightly. "Oh, no, no, no. You're kidding me right? Please tell me you are."

"Please?"

"You know how I feel, Nan," Frank grumbled. Nancy stepped toward him, her smile never wavering. "This isn't really the time and the place to do this."

"Then when is?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her. "It seems like we have all the time in the world to discuss it."

"Uh…" He looked up in the hopes of thinking of an excuse but nothing seemed to come to mind. "Oh, I hate it when you're like this, you know that?"

"No, you don't," she smiled again. "You just hate it because you always give in too easily."

"No, I don't," Frank pouted. Nancy raised her eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I do but I'm not giving in this time. Not in a million years."

"Think of the look on your mother's face, Frank," Nancy smoothly spoke. "And it'll be around Mother's Day too so think of it as a present."

"But…your due date is a week later," he protested. "What if you go into labor that day or even during?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

Frank glared at her and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. She always did have a way of making him sweat. "I'll think about it. Let's just get out of this mess first before we drag ourselves into another one."

"Deal," Nancy nodded. "But we will discuss it the moment this is all over. And don't worry. This will only be between the two of us."

* * *

At nearly three that afternoon, Joanna Stein nervously watched the doors to the auditorium, praying that someone would walk in and save the day. When she heard the news about Nancy that morning, Joanna was practically frantic. Although she was worried about Nancy and her family, she was also worried about what was going to happen to the theater without Nancy being there to speak out. Joanna looked over at Grady who was motioning for several stage hands to move the lights and speakers that were returned to the theater moments before. Nelly was examining the fabric as well even though several members of the board glared at both Grady and Nelly as if they weren't supposed to touch the items.

"Joanna," replied a man who looked like his neck was too long and his head too big for his body. "Let's get this meeting started. I think everyone is here who is going to be here."

"Fine, Mr. Holliday," she seethed, glaring at the smug looking man. At the mention of the meeting, everyone in the room sat down and stopped all conversation.

Before Joanna could start though, the sound of a door opening echoed through the room and as one, the board members, cast, and crew all turned to see the newcomers. Hannah, Laura, and Joe walked in with two men in dark suits following close behind. Joanna breathed a sigh of relief and went to greet them much to the dismay of the rest of the board and Martin Shannon who was there on behalf of his client.

"Hannah!" Joanna cried softly, embracing her friend. "I'm so glad you came! And you brought backup too! Thank goodness! I was worried that no one was going to come."

"We're here for Nancy," Hannah smiled as best she could. "She would want someone to be here for this. And we also have something for you."

Joe pulled out an envelope and handed it to Joanna. It had her name on it and it was marked "Urgent."

"What's this?" she asked as she opened the envelope.

"We don't know," he shrugged. "Some woman outside handed it to us as we were walking in. She said to only give it to you and you would know what to do with it. It was all very strange but the woman was adamant about it."

Joanna scanned the letter quickly, her eyes moving so fast they were a blur. "Oh, my!" she finally cried a smile stretching across her face. She looked up at the three of them, her eyes sparkling. "This is wonderful news!"

She whirled around and rushed toward the board members standing off to the side. Martin Shannon closed in as well to hear what was going on. It was only a matter of seconds when he burst out in protest.

"This is absurd!" Shannon bellowed. "You can't be seriously thinking that this is a legitimate offer! We had a deal that you would only consider my client for the theater!"

"We never made that deal, Mr. Shannon," replied a woman in the group. "Only you and Mr. Holliday did. If this seems like a legitimate offer then we need to consider it. I say we extend the vote for a week to make sure."

"No, we have taken too long on this!"yelled Holliday. "Mr. Shannon's client is willing to make the deal now and we can finally get rid of this place! There is no one here to object on this and we all know she can't make the decision wisely even if she was here."

"That is ridiculous!" Joe yelled rushing up to the group.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Nancy's brother-in-law, you pinhead," he snarled, "and for you to even think that she can't make that decision because of everything that's happened in her life is ludicrous. Nancy is one of the sanest people out there and you guys think she can't handle it? If she were here, she'd be giving you an earful over this shit!"

"Joe!" Laura snapped.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but they need to hear it!" Joe continued. "You want to take the deal with Shannon's client, then fine but consider this a warning. I wouldn't put it past Nancy to put you guys through the ringer in court over it. You do realize who her father was and he taught her well. So my suggestion is that you stop the bullshit and think about what you have in front of you. If you have a new offer then you are obligated to think it over. If not, then I suggest you lawyer up because it won't be just Nancy coming after you."

The board members stared in disbelief at Joe then looked at each other. Most of them looked guilty at what they were about to do. Joanna held her head high while Laura beamed with pride for her son.

"All those in favor of considering the new offer," Joanna raised her hand. Nearly all the members raised their hands except for Holliday and another man standing next to him. "The yeas have it. We will discuss this matter again in a week."

"I don't think we need to extend this out any longer than it should, Joanna," Holliday protested. Several members nodded.

"As much as I dislike him, I agree," replied another man. "Three days, Joanna. Then we'll make the decision whether Nancy is here or not."


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Yes! An early update from yours truly! Today was a snow day so the story just flowed wonderfully today. And I still had time to play a game of Clue with my hubby and oldest daughter! However, as I typed it into the computer, I realized that there was way too much to get in at once. Besides, where I ended it sounded better so this one is short compared to what I've already published. But don't be surprised to see another update by Monday or Tuesday since the majority of the next chapter is already written. Unfortunately, we can't get used to these quick updates but what I can promise you is that we are closing in on the climax of the story. I also must tell you that if you didn't notice, this will be the final story in the _Revelations_ Saga. I actually combined this story and another one I had in mind into one although the ending will pretty much remain the same. I just feel that the story has ended and nothing more can come out. Don't worry though. There will be other stories coming. Just not sure when. Anyway, thank you to everyone who continues to read and support this story and also to those who have left reviews! I appreciate everything you have to say! So, I will leave you to enjoy this chapter and until next time, God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Murmurs echoed through the auditorium as the meeting dispersed. Martin Shannon stormed out of the room, his cell phone plastered to his ear as he yelled into it. The Hardys, Hannah, and Joanna remained where they stood, watching the board members, cast, and crew leave.

"I wonder who that woman in the parking lot was," Hannah replied. "Whoever this mysterious new buyer is, we should be thanking him. What did the letter say , Joanna?"

"It said that an interested party would like to purchase the theater for a large sum," she shrugged.

"Why were you so excited though?" Laura asked looking concerned. "I thought you didn't want the theater to be sold."

"I don't," Joanna smiled, her eyes sparkling. "At least not to someone who is being represented by Martin Shannon. I have a feeling as to who his client is and the man is notorious for tearing down old buildings only to put in strip malls that have no business being built. The writer of the letter wants to do the complete opposite. He…or she, wants to buy the building and land around it then restore the theater to its former glory. The letter stated that 'it was time for the building to be returned to those who care about it the most,' whatever that means. I'm just glad that it came when it did or Martin Shannon's client would be the new owner right now."

"What about the show?" Hannah inquired. "What's to become of it?"

"I honestly don't know," she said sadly. "Whatever happens in the next few days will determine that. As of right now though, it's on hiatus and I was so looking forward to it too. It would have been something different for a change. The shows they put on here are wonderful, don't get me wrong but this was our annual charity talent show. Some of the local kids love doing it and I know putting on _The Greatest Showman_ in the second half would have been amazing."

"What about the bid for the theater to become a historical landmark? Wouldn't that save it too?"

"That's to be determined, Hannah. I have heard nothing yet and you know how it goes with government these days. They take forever to decide things because they're too busy barking at each other over nonsense." Joanna sighed. "Still I wish Nancy were here. This wouldn't be happening. The show would have gone on with whatever she had up her sleeve and Martin Shannon would be sulking for a long time. Now we only have three days to either find her or make the decision ourselves."

"Don't worry, Joanna," Joe finally spoke, his face determined, "we'll find them before then. You can count on it."

* * *

"Hey, Joe!" called a voice as the Hardys and Hannah were heading out the door in the lobby twenty minutes later. The three turned to see Aaron jogging toward them.

"Oh, hey, Aaron," Joe replied solemnly. He noticed his mother's eyes narrow at Aaron but didn't address her about it. "What's up?"

"I…I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you guys," the man answered sheepishly. "After what happened yesterday, I was worried about you and your family and wanted to make sure."

"Oh, how kind of you, Aaron," Hannah smiled. Laura still didn't say anything. "We're…we're doing the best we can."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, we're good," Laura said quickly.

"Sure! We could always use the help," Joe nodded at the same time. He looked at his mother questioningly. "Will you excuse us for a moment, Aaron?"

"Sure, no prob," he shrugged. He turned to Hannah as Joe led Laura a few steps away.

"What's going on, Mom?" he whispered harshly. "Aaron saved Nancy, Bess, and George a few days ago! The least we can do is show him a little bit of respect."

"I don't trust him, Joe!" Laura hissed looking warily at Aaron. "There's something about him that I don't like! I think he's hiding something!"

"What? Do you think he's in on the whole kidnapping or something?"

"No, I don't think that's it." She tapped a finger on her chin. "He was just as surprised to see Nancy gone as I was, almost to the point of anger, in my opinion. Oh, Joe, what if it's too late? I don't think I could go on if something happened to your father or your brother or Nancy. I know how devastated Nancy and Frank were when they lost the baby last year and to be so close now would be even worse."

"Mom, quit thinking negative thoughts," Joe scolded. "Maybe that's why you're feeling this way about Aaron. He seems genuinely concerned and wants to help. Maybe a new and different set of hands is what we need to find the right clues. Let's give him a chance but keep your eyes on him, if you want."

"I will," she stated firmly. Laura looked back over at Hannah and Aaron who were now laughing at something. "I still don't trust him though."

"Leave it to me, Mom."

* * *

After spending the day searching the town for clues, Joe and Aaron returned to Nancy's house the next afternoon. Although Hannah and Laura were there the moment they got there, the two women were preparing to leave to go grocery shopping.

"Woah," Aaron whistled, stepping into the foyer. "_This_ is where your brother lives? Pretty nice digs for a couple just starting out."

"It's Nancy's family home, Aaron," Laura growled as she came into the room. He looked away embarrassed at his remark. "She inherited it when her father passed away a few years ago. I don't know why it's any of your business though."

"Mom!" Joe cried. He eyed Hannah who nodded. The two women went out the front door seconds later, Laura still glaring at Aaron. "Please forgive my mom. With everything going on, she's a little on edge. She's worried about Dad, Frank, and Nancy so don't take it personally."

"I'm not worried," Aaron shrugged. He looked around the house, taking in everything. "I understand her frustration. I was just commenting on this place. It really is nice."

"Yeah, but there are secrets in this house that even I don't know about," Joe laughed. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Twenty minutes later, the two men were in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. Aaron glanced around the area, noticing a door slightly ajar.

"What's in there?"

"Oh, that's just the basement," Joe answered nonchalantly. "It's really dirty at the moment so I didn't want to show it to you. Don't want to show off the dirty laundry."

He walked over and closed the door, secretly pushing in the lock. Joe thought about his day with Aaron and felt something was off but didn't mention it. Aaron seemed a little too interested in certain things, including items throughout the house. He turned around and smiled at the man. "So, you want anything to eat? I worked up an appetite after going all over town."

"Yeah, why did we do that anyway?" Aaron raised an eyebrow. "I don't think there's anything out there that could have helped us find your family."

"You never know what you'll find in a town like this," Joe smiled politely. "Besides, we weren't just looking for my family, Aaron. We did stop by to see BD and to find out if there was anything new with Jared. I still can't believe that the little turd hasn't said much even after a few nights in jail. Oh, well, I'm sure Frank will want to 'talk' to him when he gets back."

"You seem awfully confident that he's coming back," the man said innocently. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because it's Frank," he replied. "And Dad. And Nancy. If anyone can get out of a mess like this, it's them. Besides me, of course. I just know that they'll be okay no matter how bad it looks. I have faith."

"Wow," Aaron looked surprised. "From what I've heard about this David Wainwright, I'm shocked you would feel that way."

"Where did you hear about him?"

"Oh, a couple of people in town mentioned him," he shrugged. "They said that he was a ruthless and dangerous man."

"Um…" Joe gazed curiously at the man before shaking his head. "Right. Yeah, that's what I heard too. I have never met him though Mom did and of course, Frank."

Aaron glanced at his watch and his eyes went wide. Joe noticed the man looked like he needed to leave. Neither one could say anything though. The basement door suddenly opened and a woman poked her head out. She was startled to see Aaron standing there who was just as surprised. Joe couldn't believe his bad luck and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Hardy," she said softly eyeing Aaron. The man looked away as if uninterested. "But we need a little bit of…help. Do you think you could come down?"

"Yes, yes, of course," he nodded. Joe looked at Aaron apologetically. "Do you mind? Frank is remodeling downstairs. That's why I said it was dirty. I'm just trying to make sure that the renovations keep up while he's gone."

"Not at all, Joe," Aaron waved dismissively. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah," Joe shook his head. "It's pretty much cut and dry down there. How about we meet at the theater tomorrow this time? We can see if there's anything else we can do there. Say, ten?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Aaron…for all your help. I mean that. See you tomorrow."

Joe exited through the basement door, locking it behind him. Aaron's eyes narrowed, watching him leave. Since there was no one else around, he walked slowly toward the front of the house. When Joe was giving him a tour earlier, Aaron took a mental inventory of all the photos scattered throughout. One in particular caught his eye and he went straight for it in the living room.

The photo was maybe twenty years old but it showed a young Carson Drew and David Wainwright. Aaron picked it up and stared at it before taking a picture with his cell phone. Within seconds the picture was sent and the photo was back in place. As he left the house, Aaron got out his phone and dialed a number.

"It's me. I think we may have a problem."

* * *

Joe shook his head as he walked down the stairs. Something was off about Aaron but he couldn't quite place it. His mother was right though. He should have trusted her when she spoke out about the man.

"There you are!" Dearing cried knocking Joe back to reality.

"What is it that you needed help with?" Joe asked as he entered the room. His thoughts on Aaron were placed on a back burner until he could address it.

"We may have found a few things that could help us find your family," he stated. "For one thing, we found a list of names that we've determined are members of the Board. These people were using aliases for years! It's no wonder we've never been able to track them down! Unfortunately, someone must have tipped them off because as we've gone to each one of their residences, the Board member was already gone. The houses are being searched as we speak but still…finding a person would be nice."

"Did you find anything that might help find my family?"

"Actually, yes." Dearing pointed to the screen and a file was brought up. "I think this might be something of importance."

The file that came up was marked "Paradise" and had the coordinates for an island in the Caribbean.

"You told us about the island that Wainwright gave to your brother and his wife," the agent continued. "I believe that this may be it."

"Yeah, Frank did mention that," Joe nodded. "David told him that it was a good place to go if he ever needed to hide. Are you sure that they are there though?"

"We just found the file about a half hour ago, Mr. Hardy," Dearing stated. "It's the only thing we can come up with since we know that a plane took off from the airport not long after they arrived there. It's the only lead we've got at the moment and I want to move on it as soon as we can."

Joe stared at the screen deep in thought. Although the island seemed the most likely destination for David to go to, it didn't explain why Joe had an uneasy feeling about it. David's people stripped the ambulance clean including the stretcher which had to mean something. It wasn't right.

"What was that, Hardy?" the agent asked. He and the other agents stopped working the moment Joe murmured something. The young Hardy looked up at Dearing, confusion on his face.

"Something's not right," Joe repeated pointing to the screen. "It seems too easy."

"What's too easy?"

"This whole thing!" he cried. "The island's coordinates are in the files. David knows that because he helped Carson with the information. What if David figured Frank would tell me about the island and sent an empty plane only to throw us all off?"

"So…you're saying he knew he was going to kidnap them days ago?"

"No…that doesn't sound right either." Joe stared at the screen deep in thought. Everything pointed to his family being taken to the island but if his father was injured badly enough, they might not have been able to fly. He thought about it some more and growled in frustration. They were running out of time and they were no closer to finding them than they were the day before. A thought punched into his head and Joe whirled around to face the agents. "They're still here."

"What do you mean?" Dearing demanded. "I don't know how you came up with that."

"Hear me out." Joe walked over to the screens and stared at the files again before saying anything. "When Dad was shot, I'm thinking it nicked an artery or something which would explain the massive amount of blood we found upstairs and in Frank's SUV. It must have thrown off David's plans for leaving since Dad wasn't in the plan to go with them in the first place but David didn't want to leave him to die. That would explain why we haven't found the stretcher from the ambulance yet or anything else for that matter. Plus I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Morris threw another curve ball at David."

"What kind of curve ball? I don't understand why the doctor even went with them."

"That's a question that we need to ask the good doctor," Joe pointed out. "But he was Nancy's doctor for weeks. He knew she was a high-risk pregnancy from the start and I guarantee you that he wouldn't let her set foot on an airplane for fear of her going into labor due to the change in air pressure. I'm telling you, Agent Dearing. They're not on that island. They're still here in River Heights."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

David stared out the window watching the rain come down in sheets. It disturbed him that Adam Stevens was in town. They were running out of time and their window of opportunity to move was dwindling. David's original plan was to take his goddaughter and her husband to the island he had given them. No one knew of the place besides them and Carson Drew though he had feeling that at least one other Hardy knew of it. Once the files were found, that knowledge was something he was counting on.

"David?"

He turned around to see Bethany standing nearby. His bodyguards, who never left his side, were watching intently ready to hear their next order. Bethany looked worried as she wrung her hands in front of her.

"You…you've been summoned," she said nervously. "We received a phone call from Adrienne Parkins, the secretary for the members. She said they're waiting for you to respond."

"Did she say where they were at?"

"Y…yes," Bethany nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "They're at the Peninsula in Chicago but they'll be here in town in a matter of hours if you don't respond."

David sighed. It had finally happened. It was not only Nancy who was in danger but everyone around him as well. The Board was convening in Chicago for a reason and that reason was him and his actions over the past few days. They knew he was behind the kidnapping and were ready to deal with him and anyone else he was associated with. The Board had finally gotten tired of his actions and were ready to eliminate his position…and him.

"What will you have us do?" she asked cautiously.

"What can we do?" he threw his hands up. "We can't leave now even if we could. The only reason why we haven't been found is because we've kept a low profile here. We have food and water but it will only last another few days. I think it's time to go to drastic measures, Bethany. It's the only way I see that I can ensure their survival even if it means sacrificing my own. The Board will find us eventually especially with Adam roaming around."

"What about bringing in the FBI completely?" Bethany suggested. "You know they're here because you had me call in the tip. It's something that I'm still trying to comprehend. You could have gone to them a while back, David, and you should have. No one would have gotten hurt and we wouldn't be stuck here like sitting ducks."

"I know that, Bethany!" David snapped. "I had you call them because of Carson's files. They needed to be found and brought to the attention of the FBI but the problem is we can't trust anyone at the moment! The Board's tentacles stretch far and wide so I don't even know who the bad guys are anymore. And I know that giving the information to the FBI could potentially get back to the Board but I had no choice!"

"Then talk to Agent Dearing, David!" cried Frank who walked up behind Bethany. He was listening in on the entire conversation and was now furious at the man for keeping everything from him and Nancy. David could see Nancy slowly coming in, confusion written across her face as she listened in on the conversation as well. "We know that he's the one in charge of investigating these people and if he's here then you need to contact him. I trust the man openly. He saved my life and the lives of my family a few years ago. Dearing doesn't seem like the type to betray those around him or those he's out to protect. He's too professional and by the book. You need to call him!"

"I'm sorry, Frank," the man shook his head. "I can't trust anyone right now, not even someone you trust. There's no telling how far up the ladder the Board went."

"But you trust them with my mother and brother?" the young man growled, his fists clenching at his sides. "If the Board is as bad as you say it is then the rest of my family is in danger too, aren't they? Hannah as well? What about the rest of the town? From what you're saying, it sounds as if the Board will tear this town apart in order to find us. I put my trust in you for saving my dad, David, but you won't extend that same lifeline to all of them? Why?"

"Because I'm afraid, Frank!" cried David whirling around on him. Frank and Bethany both took a step back in shock. "After what happened to Rebecca and Julia, I…I haven't been the same. I was afraid to do anything without the Board's permission. They knew of Janice Blake's deception and I asked them to send me to get her. iI was to bring her in front of the Board so they could decide her fate, not a jury. What they didn't know was that Nancy was the reason why I came back. It infuriated me when I found out that Janice tried to kill her. It was only a matter of time before the Board figured out my real interest in River Heights so I had Davis kill Janice to keep her quiet. The Board doesn't even know that I was born and raised here! No one does besides the people you see in this room! My fault was that I was too cocky to realize that the Board would go after another person whom I cared about in order to silence me again. _I_ brought this on you and Nancy. _I_ brought this upon the whole town! _I did!_ And I regret it every single day!"

"But this isn't how to deal with it, David!" Frank bellowed. "You can't just keep us here until the danger goes away! Someone will figure it out! And did I hear Bethany right that we're still in River Heights? We shouldn't be here! Nancy needs to be at home in her bed and dad needs a hospital, for Christ's sake! You're going to jeopardize their lives and the life of my child because you don't want to ask for help?"

David stared at him, thoughts running through his mind. He already knew what he wanted to do and now Frank confirmed it. There was no way the Board would not rip the town apart unless he did something to sidetrack them. But he also needed to keep those he cared about most safe from danger while he dealt with it. David looked at Bethany with pleading eyes.

"Is it ready?" he asked. The woman closed her eyes and reluctantly nodded her head. David looked at his bodyguards and nodded before turning back to Frank. "I'm sorry for all of this, Frank, Nancy. This isn't how I imagined this to be. There's only one thing for me to do but I must ensure that you are all safe."

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked. He didn't see two of the bodyguards come up behind him until they grabbed a hold of him. He struggled with the much larger men as he glared at David. "You can't do this, David! We trusted you!"

"David, no!" cried Nancy rushing up though Bethany and Davis stopped her. She watched helplessly as the two bodyguards struggled with Frank as they left the room, his cries echoing off the walls. Nancy shrugged off Bethany though Davis kept a hold of her. She glared at David who chose to stare at the ground instead of looking at her. "What is going on, David? Where are they taking Frank?"

"It's the only way that you'll be safe, Nancy," he muttered, his eyes still averted. "Put her in the closet until we deal with Frank."

Davis nodded and gently pulled on Nancy to leave with him.

"David?" she whispered, her eyes pleading. "Please."

He ignored her and turned away. As Davis guided her away, tears flowed down Nancy's face. She didn't struggle as they walked away though her heart was breaking from the betrayal.

"Are you sure you want to do this, David?" Bethany asked once the area was clear. "They might be safer…"

"They're not leaving, Bethany," he interrupted. "I…I can't let them get hurt. Not like Rebecca. This is my decision."

"But not theirs," she stated. "I just want you to understand what you're taking away."

"I know, Bethany," David said sadly. "I know but Carson would have done the same thing. Hell, Fenton probably would too to keep them safe. I want Dr. Morris in there with them as well. He doesn't need to be out here and he can make sure that both Nancy and Fenton are as comfortable as can be until we can get them out again. Did you do as I asked for the other situation?"

"Yes," she nodded grimly. "Everything is in place just the way you requested. We'll know in a few days for sure and I had the paperwork drawn up already for the transfer."

"Good." David walked over to the window again, watching the rain. It was early evening but the sky was already dark because of the clouds. He could see the tower flashing like a beacon in the distance and wondered if anyone would come to their rescue if he asked. He sighed then turned back to Bethany. "Make the call but let them know the terms are not negotiable. They can have me but everyone else is off limits."

She didn't say anything. Only looked at the ground and sniffled. David went over to her and tilted her chin up to face him. It was then that he realized she was crying, her eyes pleading with intensity. "It'll be okay, Bethany. It will all be over before you know it and they will be safe."

"I…I just don't want to lose you," she whispered. David's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. She noticed his reaction and bowed her head in shame. "I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Bethany," he said softly looking into her eyes. David wiped her tears with his thumbs, caressing her cheeks tenderly. "You have not gone unnoticed."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. When he pulled back, Bethany snuggled in, not wanting to let go.

"Please, don't make a deal with them again," she whispered. "You'll put us all in danger. We can figure something out until we know it's safe."

David looked down at her and smiled sadly. There was only one other option he could think of and it was more dangerous than going into the lion's den. It was bringing the lions to them.

* * *

The door slammed behind Nancy just after Davis pushed her into the room. She looked around taking in her surroundings and sighed. It was a storage closet with no place to sit. Shelving lined the walls packed with cleaning supplies. Nancy tried the door only to find it locked. She had no idea where Frank was taken but she knew her current situation was only temporary. Sure enough, the door clicked opened ten minutes later and Davis stepped in. Nancy didn't protest as the man escorted her out and into the warehouse. The building was quiet with only the sounds of rain pelting the roof. Not a soul was around except for the two of them.

As they walked through the building, Nancy noticed an open door she never saw before. Dr. Morris stood next to it, waiting patiently with a stone expression on his face. Nancy still didn't see Frank but she felt that he was nearby.

"How are you feeling, Nancy?" Dr. Morris asked as pleasantly as he could.

"A little irritated at the moment," she grumbled. "I'm tired, hungry, and cranky. What more do you want to know?"

"That's a pretty good assessment. I understand considering the circumstances."

"Where's Frank? And David? I want to know what he's doing."

"Honestly, I have no idea what's on David's mind or what he's planning," the doctor replied. He suddenly got uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck. "As for Frank, I'm…I'm sorry, Nancy. I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Nancy stared at the man waiting for an explanation. Morris nodded toward the room behind him but didn't say anything. She shrugged out of Davis' grip though he kept close to her as she entered the room.

It was small but comfortable though it looked like it was hastened in its preparation. A kitchenette with cupboards lined the wall, a small dinette set in the corner next to a closed door. Another closed door was on the other side of the kitchenette. Nancy's eyes roamed until it landed on the couch and chair. Her heart dropped as she saw Frank passed out in the chair, his arms draped over the sides. As she rushed over to her husband, she noticed the couch was occupied as well. Fenton was spread out, a blanket covering his body and his arm in a sling. He was still unconscious though Nancy noticed the color had returned to his face. She looked back at Dr. Morris, her face filled with rage.

"What the hell is going on?" she cried. She looked back at Frank willing him to awaken.

"I'm sorry, Nancy," Dr. Morris repeated. "David asked me to sedate Frank for his own safety. He was getting violent and David was afraid that he would hurt someone or himself. He'll wake up in a few hours though and I'm really not looking forward to it."

"But why?" she demanded. "What is David going to do that we can't help him with?"

"As I already said, I don't know," he shook his head. "He ordered me to come in here with the three of you to make sure both you and Mr. Hardy were okay. David doesn't want anything to happen to you so he's putting us in here while he deals with the Board."

"Wait, are they coming here? Why?" Nancy looked helplessly at Frank. Of all the times for the shit to hit the fan and he can't do anything. "Frank could have helped with whatever David has planned."

"I know that, Nancy," replied David who had just entered the room. He looked at Frank then back at her. "I just don't think he would have been much help with the mindset he had. He wanted to ensure you safety no matter what even if it meant for him to be in the line of fire. I couldn't have that. I didn't want to see you lose him after all of this. And we're still in River Heights so he wanted the rest of his family to be safe. You know we can't do anything more to help those on the outside without telling them where we were. I wanted to leave but Dr. Morris insisted we stay because of Fenton and you. I sent the plane to the island to make it look like we left though it obviously didn't work."

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're in a warehouse I own that's on the outskirts of the airport," he explained. "I bought it years ago with the intention of easily distributing the technology I was designing into the town I grew up in. Unfortunately, my company was going under at the same time and I didn't realize it until it was too late. Good thing is that no one really knows I own it. It's under my real name: Willoughby. For years I remodeled this warehouse as a little bit of a hobby. The ones who do know about this place rarely come around because of the fence around it. They see people come and go but it was just some workers storing things at my request. This room was one of the last things that was added though it's not finished. It was designed alongside your father's safe room though it's much smaller. The video screens, computer, and access panel haven't been completed either and the only way in and out is with this."

David held up a small remote control for Nancy to see. Dr. Morris stood silently, listening to his boss.

"But is this really necessary?" she asked looking around. "What makes you so sure that it's the right decision?"

"I know it will be okay, Nancy," David said softly. He backed out of the room. "I have to go now but I assure you that once this is all over, you will be released."

"Please don't do this, David," Nancy pleaded."

"I don't have a choice, Nancy," he said solemnly. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm doing this to protect you since I failed my own family. I'm going to make sure that the Board leaves you all alone."

"There's got to be another way!" she cried rushing toward him. "David, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry," was the last thing he said as he pressed a button on the remote and stepped out. Nancy wasn't fast enough, reaching the door seconds after it closed. A loud click resonated the room telling the occupants that they were officially locked in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I told you I would get another chapter in quickly! Good thing for days off and a quiet morning! Anyway, thanks to everyone who continues to read the story and a special thanks to those who left reviews. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and until next time, have a great day and God bless!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Nancy whirled around on Dr. Morris, her eyes red with fury and intensity. "Why didn't you stop him?" she screamed, pushing him back. Her anger soon turned to anguish as tears fell down her cheeks. "You could have stopped him from locking us in here! Why?"

"Because this was the only way to ensure you were safe," the man answered calmly. "David is one of my closest friends and I have been loyal to him since the moment he made that bogus deal with the Vittorio crime family. That's who's behind all of this. Years ago, the Vittorios were being investigated by the FBI as a crime family. They saw the potential of becoming global through different means when David's company was going under. As they say in the movies: 'They made him a deal he couldn't refuse.' They changed their names and disappeared from the world by becoming the Board of Directors for DW Technologies while still remaining in organized crime. It was a perfect setup for them and David has been regretting it ever since.

"I am David's personal doctor," Morris continued. "I delivered his daughter, Julia, and cared for his family. Right around the time of the merger, I met a lawyer by the name of Andrew Carter. He was a good man and a damn good lawyer. He was also extremely close to David almost as if the two grew up together. It didn't take me long to figure out who he really was. When I told David I knew about his friend, Andrew revealed himself as Carson Drew. He was a man I could trust and did so wholeheartedly.

"When David told me about the Board's plan for you, I volunteered to come to River Heights, Nancy. It was the least I could do to help a friend. David is only doing this to ensure your safety. The Board members are ruthless with a pit bull they put in charge to find you. Trust me when I say that Frank is off in here with you than out there with David."

"But why are they after me?" Nancy asked, her heart pounding. She glanced over at Frank and frowned. "I didn't do anything to them and neither did Frank. And now these people are going to kill David. What's to stop them from coming in here and killing us as well?"

"That door, Nancy," Dr. Morris answered, pointing to the wall. "Hell, this whole room is exactly like the one your father had built. It's made of titanium and has an electromagnetic lock. Nothing can get in here without using the right key or in this case, the remote. This room may be small but it has everything we need to survive for as long as we need to."

"But what if this baby comes early before the door opens?" she said softly, holding her hands in front of her. "Are you going to be able to keep a premie alive until we get out of here?"

The doctor's mouth moved but nothing came out. Nancy fought back more tears as she turned away from him when he said nothing. She looked over at Frank and Fenton again, both of whom oblivious to what was going on around them. Nancy never felt more alone in that moment. She walked over to Frank and knelt next to him, putting her head on his lap. Closing her eyes, Nancy listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing. She sobbed loudly, not knowing what else she could do to pass the time.

Dr. Morris watched his patient break down in tears, wondering to himself if he made the right decision. There was no way to contact the outside world so the only thing he could do was watch over the three who were now in his sole care.

* * *

"It's done, David," Bethany announced. He nodded in acknowledgment but continued to stare out the window. The rain had stopped though night had already settled upon them. "The Board is giving you twelve hours until they come to River Heights looking for you. I told them you would personally call before the time was up. They agreed to listen to your terms though they didn't _agree_ to them just yet. What are you going to do?"

"I'll take care of this myself, Bethany," he mumbled.

"I understand that, but what can I do to help?"

"You?" David turned toward her. He tenderly touched her face and smiled shyly. "I want you to go to a hotel as planned and wait for the phone call. I want you to concentrate on that and not what's going on here."

"But, David…"

"It's not up for negotiation, Bethany!" he bellowed startling her. Seeing her reaction, David wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. "I'm sorry. The only reason why you're not in that room with the others is because you are needed elsewhere at the moment. But I want you as far away from here as possible. This is no longer your fight."

"Just like it's no longer Nancy's or Frank's?" Bethany stated matter-of-factly. She pushed away from him and folded her arms in front of her defiantly. "You brought them here to protect them then take away their right to help you by locking them in that prison. What if something happens to you and no one finds them? You're condemning four people because you think it's what's best! What you did to Frank was unforgivable and I would hate to be in your shoes when he has the opportunity to get a hold of you. You didn't even listen to your own goddaughter so why should I even try to talk to you? You're still going to do your own thing and kill yourself doing it. Do you think either one of them will forgive you? What about the rest of their family? Are they going to let it slide?"

"Bethany, stop," David softly ordered. "I know what needs to be done. I had Frank sedated because I _wanted _him to help but I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died for me before that child was born. I…I just couldn't let it happen. You know the Board would have killed him without flinching. And I know he would have been an asset but he was angry and people who are angry get sloppy and careless. Adam would have eaten him alive if given the chance. I have made my decision. We're going to give them a sting they won't forget and they'll never find them as long as I'm alive. This is my doing and I'm going to end it before the Board can. Now please, go to a hotel with Marcus. I want you to be ready when the call comes in. And don't worry about me."

"I already do, David," she said softly, her eyes welling with tears. He was pushing her away and it broke her heart in the process. David leaned in and kissed her.

"I'll be fine," he reiterated. "We'll all be and when this is over, we'll have a serious talk about everything."

Bethany nodded reluctantly then left the room. One of David's bodyguards turned to leave but was stopped by his boss.

"Marcus," David mumbled to ensure Bethany could not hear him. "Make sure she's safe. If anything happens to her…" He looked dead at the man. "I'll hold you responsible."

Marcus nodded grimly then took his leave. David turned back toward the window and waited. Minutes later, he watched the taillights of their rental car fade into the distance. Sighing, he plopped into a chair and leaned back thinking. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Joe was in the living room that night, munching on peanuts as he blankly stared at the TV. The eleven o'clock news was on though it was muted as the weatherman tried to predict the weather for the next day. The rain wasn't going to let up the next day after a full day of bitterly cold rain. There was a break at the moment, the rain holding off until early the next morning. The weatherman was done and sports was next. Usually Joe was up for finding out the scores and sporting news of the day but his heart wasn't in it.

He thought about his family back home in Bayport. Vanessa called earlier in the evening wondering how everything was going and when he would return. The boys were doing fine and her mother was a huge help to her. Although Joe could tell that she was upset about him not coming home right away, he knew that his wife understood the situation. With everything that kept happening to his family, Joe wondered if it was worth staying in the profession he was in. Then he thought about it and realized that he wouldn't be Joe Hardy without a mystery to solve or a person to help. Only this time, it was his family that was at stake.

Sighing, Joe rose from the couch, turning off the TV, and headed for the kitchen. The house was quiet with Hannah at her home and his mother in bed the hour before. Even with all the files still yet to be gone through, the FBI took a much needed break as well leaving a handful of agents scattered around the house and outside. He was about to go upstairs to bed when the house phone rang loudly. He quickly answered it.

"Is…is this Joe Hardy?" a woman asked nervously. Her voice was low and sounded oddly familiar to him but he couldn't place it at that moment.

"Yes," he said cautiously. He could hear her breathe a sigh of relief. He looked over at the clock and sighed softly. "It's…um, almost 11:30 at night. I'm not sure I can help you at the moment considering."

"I'm…I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to call so late but it was the first chance I got. I called because of your family."

Joe's eyes went wide, his heart racing as the words permeated the air. "You…what? Who…who is this?"

"A concerned friend," she stated vaguely. "I…I called to warn you, Mr. Hardy. You can't trust anyone."

"Please…" he pleaded, "tell me where they are."

The woman got quiet and Joe thought she might have hung up but she sighed loudly a moment later. What she said next made his blood turn cold. "The only way to get to them is through David," the woman whispered. "If anything happens to him, you'll never be able to find them."

The cryptic words haunted Joe. He knew the woman's tone wasn't threatening but knowing that his family's fate rested in the hands of David Wainwright worried him. "Then tell me where he is and I can help him."

"It's too late," she said. "He's already gone. They're safe for now though. David made sure of it. I…I have to go."

"No, wait! Don't go!" he cried but it was too late. She hung up, the dial tone returning to the line. Joe's shoulders slumped. He was so close to finding out where his father, brother, and sister-in-law were but at least the woman confirmed that he was right. They _were_ still in town.

* * *

Early the next morning, Laura came down the stairs to find Joe curled on a chair, fast asleep. She shook her head wondering how her son could to sleep in the oddest positions and still wake up feeling refreshed. Noticing that the TV was on with the volume low, Laura was picked up the remote and was about to turn it off when a breaking news story came on that stopped her. Her eyes went wide when she recognized several FBI agents who had been in and out of the house for the past day and a half.

"Joe!" she cried, nudging him. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Mom," he mumbled shifting slightly. Laura kicked him in the leg resounding in a loud "Ow!" from him. "What?"

"Look!" She pointed to the TV and turned up the volume.

"…_Investigators are keeping a tight lip on the events that occurred in the wee hours of the morning,"_ the reporter stated. _"Several bodies were found in the Peninsula's most expensive suite though Chicago PD and the FBI, who have taken over the investigation, are not revealing the names of the victims until they can be identified. According to a source, the gunfight that erupted is related to an ongoing investigation being conducted by the FBI into a large crime syndicate stretching across the country. They believe that this may have been a hit to wipe out several key members of the group._

"_Witnesses have said that at approximately 12:30 this morning, several men entered the hotel moments before they heard an argument and gunfire. However, by the time authorities arrived, these men somehow were able to leave without anyone knowing. CPD officers and FBI agents have been diligently searching the hotel floor by floor to find any other victims or perpetrators. Chicagoans are urged to stay home this morning as the commute begins. These men are considered armed and dangerous. The FBI did release photos of the men and are asking viewers that if you see any of them that you contact your local police or the FBI hotline"_

A moment later a grainy photo with a group of men walking down a hall appeared on screen. Laura made a noise as she instantly recognized one of the men.

"Oh, my God," she muttered, her hand covering her mouth. She looked at Joe who finally realized what she was reacting to. A moment later, the phone rang and she answered it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hardy," Agent Dearing replied grimly. "Have you seen the morning news?"

"We're watching it now," she stated. "What's going on? Is there anything we can do?"

"As of right now, I want you and your son to stay in River Heights," he ordered. "I left several agents there to protect you along with a few who are going through the files. I left Agent Walker in charge so run it by him if you have any plans for the day, which I'm sure you do. I can't have you or your other son disappearing as well. What happened early this morning was a shock to everyone. I didn't expect it to happen but apparently the people who we've been looking for all converged on Chicago in the past day or so. There are several who are missing but the ones we found in the suite are only the tip of the iceberg. You saw the picture we released?"

"Yes, is it really David?"

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Hardy, I do believe it is. The surveillance video is not good quality considering it's the Peninsula Hotel but I have it on good authority that it's real. David Wainwright walked in with several armed bodyguards and within minutes a gunfight started. We're not sure how it started but what we do know is that he barely walked away with only two of his guards. The other two were found dead with several other bodies." The agent paused briefly as if trying to find the right words. "We…we haven't found your family yet. They were not in the video and as far as we could tell, they were nowhere near the hotel when the incident occurred."

Laura breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the news, thankful that none of her loved ones were involved. "Do you have any idea where David went from there?"

"No," Dearing replied grimly. "We're checking all avenues as to how he got out so quickly though we do have reason to believe that he left by helicopter. We're checking local airports and heliports for any unauthorized landings that occurred since. If he contacts you or your son, please call me immediately."

"We will."

"We are doing everything we can to find your family, Mrs. Hardy," he assured her. "Just because they weren't seen at the hotel doesn't mean they aren't nearby. Tell Joe that I owe him an apology though. I didn't believe him when he said they were still in town. Looks like I was wrong."

"It's okay, Agent Dearing," she smirked, looking over at her son. "I don't think I need to tell him that. His ego is already too big."

"Hey!" Joe cried glaring at his mother. "I'm right here, you know!"

"I know, dear," Laura smiled sweetly, rubbing his arm. "Agent Dearing, we will make sure we follow orders."

"Okay, I'll let you know if we find anything else or if something happens on our end. I'm not sure when I'll be back in River Heights but at least I know that you're taken care of."

"Thank you, Agent Dearing," she stated just before hanging up. The newscast was still reporting on the gunfight at the Peninsula and Joe turned the volume back up to listen.

"_The FBI has issued a statement saying that the incident is indeed mob related and a press conference will be held at nine am to go over the details and any new evidence. This is Chelsea Stone from downtown Chicago. Back to you in the studio."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**We are getting there. Things keep changing, don't they? Haha! I love it when it keeps evolving into something I don't expect. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and if you'd like, please leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great weekend and God bless!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Frank opened his eyes to see a dimmed room. It was quiet though an occasional sound occurred as if someone turned a page in a book. He looked around him, seeing a light not far from where he sat.

"Oh, good," Dr. Morris said softly. He closed the book he was reading. "You're awake."

Frank blinked slowly trying to comprehend what happened. His eyes finally adjusted to the dim light and he looked around again. A sectional couch was nearby with his father on end and Nancy on the chaise. Frank sighed seeing that Fenton was still unconscious. Nancy stirred though she didn't get up. She lay on her side, her arm draped protectively over her belly. Her strawberry blonde hair draped over the pillow she rested on while her face projected serene beauty.

"She waited beside you for hours before I made her lay down," Morris replied noticing Frank's gaze. "I didn't think she would ever fall asleep either."

"Where are we?" Frank finally said. He rose from the chair and stretched, several joints popping in reaction. "Where's that bastard?"

"He locked us in here for our safety, Frank," the doctor answered kindly. "I'm sorry I sedated you. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You what?" His face got red and he stepped toward the doctor who shrank back a little. Frank felt a hand on his arm and he stopped, turning around to see Nancy standing behind him, her eyes pleading.

"Don't blame him, Frank," she said softly. "David too. He only did what he felt he needed to do. Both of them. Unfortunately, it more than likely killed David."

"But, Nan, I…" he whispered. Frank stopped the moment she put her hand to his cheek.

"What's done is done," she continued. "The only thing we can do now it wait."

"Are…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Frank," Nancy smiled. "I was a little upset at first but I got over it. I'm just glad that you're awake again."

"Nancy, I'd like you to stay on the couch," Dr. Morris ordered politely, interrupting their tender moment. "This whole ordeal has put a lot of stress on less you stand and worry, the better I'll feel."

"If you're sure," she nodded. She went back to where she was before and cuddled up with the pillow while Frank covered her with a blanket. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Get some rest," he replied. "We're not going anywhere."

"I know."

Nancy closed her eyes again as Frank went over to where Morris stood waiting. "Is she going to be okay?" he quietly asked, still eyeing his wife with concern.

"She'll be fine if she rests while we're in here," Morris huffed. "She needs to remain calm too or we'll have more things to worry about other than the Board. The quicker this is all over, the better."

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"It could be a matter of hours or a matter of days," he shrugged. "David didn't tell me what he had planned but whatever it was, it was big. I just hope he lives long enough to get us out of here."

"What about my dad?" Frank asked shifting his gaze to Fenton. "How's he doing?"

"Better," the man smiled. "Much better. I think he may have shifted a bit almost as if he were uncomfortable. I give it another day or so before we know for sure."

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's about seven in the morning." Dr. Morris laughed. "You slept for over 13 hours, Frank. Making up for lost time?"

"Maybe I'm just preparing myself for what's to come." Frank scratched his hand, still bandaged from the incident with the nightshade plant.

"How's your hand?"

"It comes and goes," he said nonchalantly. "It's mostly just itchy but I'm sure it's going away."

"Here, let me take a look at it." The doctor led him over to the table and pulled out his kit that was sitting on the floor. He unwrapped the bandage and examined Frank's reddened hand and fingers before putting calamine lotion on it. "I think you're right, Frank. Looks like it's healing nicely. I'd say it'll be gone in a few days. Good thing no one digested the nightshade. I'm still wondering who sent it to her."

"I'm wondering that myself," Frank stated. He watched him intently as the doctor rewrapped the hand with fresh gauze, noticing the dark lines under the doctor's eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I'll sleep when it's over," Dr. Morris waved his hand dismissively. "David wanted me to watch over the three of you and that's what I intend to do."

"You can't do that if you don't have any sleep," the young man pointed out. "Go. I can watch for now. I'm not tired after all that sleep. Plus I'll make you something to eat when you get up."

"Do you want to punish him, Frank?" Nancy mumbled from across the room.

The two men exchanged looks then laughed. "Okay, maybe I won't make you anything but I want you to sleep, Dr. Morris. Please. It would make me feel a lot better."

The doctor bowed his head in defeat. "You're right. I do need some sleep. And as long as we're in here, call me Henry. Everyone usually does."

"Well, Henry," Frank smirked, "get your ass to bed."

Ten minutes later, the room was quiet once more though Frank could hear both Nancy and Henry softly snoring. He went over to the bookshelf along the wall and perused the titles. It struck him as odd that some of the titles were completely off the wall such as gardening or meditation. Eventually Frank chose a thriller by Michael Crichton and took the book back to the small kitchenette where he scanned the cupboards for something to eat. Once he found a snack and a bottle of water, he settled down at the table and began reading, waiting patiently for anything to happen.

* * *

Later that morning, Joe and Laura drove to the theater with four agents following them in a separate vehicle. The theater was bustling with activity as if they were still preparing for the show that had been put on hold. Hannah, Bess, and George greeted the Hardys as they walked in the door.

"Did Agent Dearing tell you anything more, Mrs. Hardy?" Bess asked eagerly. "They have to know _something_ by now, right?"

"We haven't heard anything new since the last phone call, Bess," Laura answered sadly. "I just hope something good happens after all of this. I want to know where David is now so I can kill him after he tells us where Fenton, Frank, and Nancy are."

"Oh, don't say that, Laura!" Hannah hissed. "David meant well when he took our loved ones but I just don't think he went about it the right way. Now that the FBI is actively looking for him, maybe they'll actually get a few leads so we can find them."

"Hey, guys!" Aaron cried cheerfully, waving as he crossed over to them. "Did I miss anything?"

"Hi, Aaron," Bess said dreamily. "You didn't miss much only that the FBI is looking for David now."

The others looked at her as she grew another head.

"Excuse us," George replied grabbing a hold of her cousin and escorting her away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Aaron asked watching the cousins argue a short distance away.

"No, dear," Hannah replied politely. "George is just concerned about her cousin as she should be. How are you today?"

"Oh," he shrugged ignoring the question for a moment. "Me? I'm fine. I heard about the FBI's investigation on the news this morning. Lots going on, huh? I know I'm early to meet you but I saw the newscast and wanted to make sure you guys were taking it okay."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Laura asked rudely.

"I get it, you don't like me," Aaron shook his head. He turned to leave. "I'm just going to go see if Mrs. Stein needs me for anything."

"Laura!" Hannah scolded. "He's just trying to be nice. I'm sure he's concerned about your family as much as you are. You don't have to leave, Aaron."

"Are you sure?" He waited patiently as Laura sighed then nodded. "Oh, good because I have got some really big news."

"Unless it has something to do with finding my husband, son, and daughter-in-law, Aaron," Laura replied, "I don't want to hear it."

He looked at her blankly and she turned away from him. Laura was about to leave when he stopped her. "But it _does_ have something to do with them," Aaron stated slyly. She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Just…just hear me out and if you don't like it, you don't have to look into it."

"Okay, Aaron," Joe butted in, gently pushing his mother away. "I'll bite. What's your theory?"

"Well, what if, and this is a big 'what if'," the man said. "What if they never left the area. I mean, think about it. Maybe this David guy sent a plane to nowhere to take your eyes off of what was going on back here."

"That's a good theory, Aaron," he said politely. Aaron puffed his chest out with pride. "Too bad we figured that out already."

"You…you did?" The man seemed to deflate in front of them.

"Yeah," Joe nodded. "We figured it out last night."

"Oh." Aaron looked a little disappointed. "So then you know about the warehouse?"

"What warehouse?" Laura demanded.

"Well, I…I overheard someone saying that they knew David as a boy," he shrugged. "His real name is Willoughby so I decided to do a little investigating myself last night. Apparently, a Willoughby owns a warehouse not far from here."

"Where?"

"On the edge of the airport property," Aaron smiled. "Not only do I don't think they left the area but I don't think they ever left the airport."

Laura and Joe exchanged shocked expressions while Hannah looked dumbfounded.

"What do you think?" he asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Do you know exactly which warehouse he owns?" Joe inquired skeptically.

"Well, I looked that up too," Aaron nodded enthusiastically. He seemed to be not only sure of his discovery but also sure of himself. "There's a row of warehouses on the edge of the airport property. It can't be seen from the main gate and there's actually a small, rarely used gate near it. If I'm right, the warehouse owned by Willoughby is the furthest out."

"And you came by all of this by eavesdropping on someone?" Laura arched her eyebrow.

"Well…yeah," he said sheepishly. "Isn't that what a detective does? I also did a little digging at the library last night before they closed. It all just fell into place if you ask me."

"Have you told anyone of this?" Joe asked.

"Umm, no." Aaron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You are the only ones I wanted to tell first then I was going to let you deal with the information. Are you going to investigate?"

"We might as well," Laura shrugged looking at her son.

"What do you mean we, Mom?" he growled. "You're not going anywhere…"

"Don't talk to me like that, Joseph Hardy!" she cried, swatting him in the arm. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not! At this point in time, nobody better mess with me or they'll be hell to pay!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Can I come?" Aaron asked hopefully. "I mean, I did figure it out, right? I just want to make sure your family is okay and to find Wainwright. He has to pay for what he's done."

Joe looked at him in thought. Something about the man he didn't trust but if the agents were to come with them, then Aaron might not be able to try anything if that was his intention. Joe looked at his mother who vehemently shook her head.

"Sure," he shrugged taking his mother by surprise. If looks could kill, Joe Hardy would be on the floor.

"Great!" the man smirked ignoring Laura's reaction. "I can drive if you want."

Laura eyed Aaron, wondering what the man had up his sleeve. Joe noticed her stare and leaned over to kiss her. She nodded as Aaron looked away for a moment. Bess and George returned, the former looking embarrassed.

"Hannah, why don't you stay with the girls here at the theater?" Laura replied the moment Aaron returned his gaze to them. "I'm sure there's something Joanna needs done to prepare for the sale or whatever is going to happen."

"Sure," the woman smiled, noting the change in demeanor. "Call me if you find anything. I want to make sure Nancy's okay."

"We will," Laura nodded.

"Well, then," Aaron clapped his hands excitedly. "Let's go!"

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the main gate of the airport. The guard named Tom came out of the office and stopped them.

"Hey there, Joe!" he said happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen anything strange lately, Tom?" he asked. "Like cars going in and out a lot or people you haven't seen in a while."

"Nope," the guard shook his head. "Just a few who took some flight lessons earlier today. Been rather quiet actually. Hey, I heard about that David Wainwright guy on the news this morning. He was the one who took your family, right?"

"Yeah, Tom," Joe muttered annoyed. "We just want to check out a warehouse, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Tom shrugged. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"By the way, did you and BD finally make plans to go fishing?" the young Hardy asked nonchalantly. He looked at Tom intently who seemed confused at first then his eyes lightened up.

"Oh, yeah!" he cried. "I think he said we'd go there in a few days. He's just going to give me a call once he's done with the case he's working on. See you guys later and good luck with whatever you're doing!"

The guard waved them through and Aaron drove off, the FBI agents following close behind. The row of warehouses was along the far end of the airport's property and it took a matter of five minutes to drive there.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Aaron?" Joe asked as they stopped in front of the last warehouse. He sat in the backseat while Laura was shotgun. The building stood ominously before them, its interior lighting dimly shining through the dirty windows. "It looks deserted."

"This is what the records stated," Aaron replied. "I highly doubt that it's wrong."

"I'm sure it's right," Laura muttered, gazing at the building. She prayed that Aaron meant well when he told them about the warehouse but she knew better than to think it. The man seemed to have an agenda. What it was was the real mystery.

"At least we have somewhat of a plan and some backup," Joe announced pointing to the car behind them. "Let's just hope we find what we're looking for."

The three got out of the car and stood before the building. A door was directly in front of them, willing the group to step through it.

"Did you contact Agent Dearing?" Joe asked an agent named Bennett.

"Yes," he nodded. "He wants to be informed the moment we're done searching the building. He's worried about what we find but at least he knows we're here."

"Yeah," the young Hardy replied exchanging a glance with his mother who shifted slightly, her head shaking.

"Well, then," Aaron smiled gesturing them forward, "shall we?"

Minutes later, they were slowly walking through the seemingly empty warehouse. The four agents protectively surrounded the Hardys and Aaron, their guns at the ready for anything. Joe wondered if they were wrong about the warehouse but soon heard a man yelling at someone, their conversation occurring in another part of the building.

"I'm not telling you anything, Jackson!" cried the man. "You're just going to have to deal with it because you're not getting a hold of that child!"

The group stopped in their tracks as they heard a smack as if someone had been punched in the face. Another man spoke but his words were too low to be heard. Joe had a feeling that they were hearing an interrogation and the recipient was David Wainwright. He glanced over at his mother who looked slightly scared. Their only fear was that the child in question hadn't been born yet.

A loud noise nearby jolted Joe back and he turned around to see Aaron staring at him in surprise, an empty crate lay broken at his feet. He mouthed "Sorry" though Joe thought he could see amusement in the man's eyes. It put him immediately on edge and his fear only solidified when he felt the cold, hard steel of a gun barrel at the back of his neck.

The four agents stood frozen in shock unsure of what to do before several gunshots erupted. Laura screamed loudly as three of the agents dropped, each one of them dead before they hit the ground. Joe remained rooted to the floor, staring at the man who pulled the trigger. Agent Bennett wore an evil grin, his gun still smoking in his hand.

"Good job, Bennett," said the man behind Joe. He snapped a finger and another man came around the corner, dragging someone with him. The prisoner was thrown onto the ground before the group and looked up pleadingly at the man with Joe.

"Don't do this, Jackson," he replied.

"David, you had your chance," Jackson snickered. Joe's eyes went wide as he realized who was on the ground before him. David Wainwright looked at him, his eye already swollen from being hit. "It's too late. Now we have a little more leverage for you to tell us where they're at."

"You got what you wanted!" David cried. "You have me now leave them alone!"

"You're not getting it, David," the man said slowly. He shifted only slightly, never taking his gun off Joe. "We may have you but you destroyed our entire family when you attacked us last night. Consider this an eye for an eye. The only person who's going to be walking out the door alive with us is your goddaughter. Her child will be the start of our family again and you will die knowing that it was all because of you."

Laura cried out and was about to lunge at the man with the gun but someone reached out, grabbing her by the waist. "Not so fast, Mrs. Hardy," whispered a voice in her ear.

"No!" yelled David, looking at the man who took hold of Laura. "You slimy, piece of shit!"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" cried Joe though he didn't move. Aaron sneered at him as he held on to Laura, a gun pressed to her head.

"If you knew I couldn't be trusted, Joe," he laughed, "then why did you come with me? Did you honestly think that having a few FBI agents would protect you or stop any of this from happening? You must be joking. After getting to know both you and your brother, now I know who has the brains. Unfortunately, it ain't you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"His name is Adam Stevens," David huffed, glaring at the man. "He was sent here to find and kill Nancy because of me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that everyone is having a great weekend. Things seemed to fall into place much easier so I was able to get out this chapter fairly quickly. Thanks to all who read the last chapter and left a review. As always, I hope that you enjoyed this latest addition to the story and if you will, please leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great rest of your weekend and God bless!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Oh, I'm flattered, David," Adam oozed, "but I really wouldn't say that I was sent here to kill Nancy. It was that at first but I don't find killing pregnant women really appealing. I may be ruthless at times but I do have a soft spot for kids considering that I have four of my own."

"And they'll grow up to be assholes just like their father," Joe retorted, glaring at Adam. The man pushed Laura to another man then stepped up to Joe before ramming his fist into his gut, doubling him over. Laura squeaked out in protest only stopping when the person holding her painfully pulled her hair.

"None of my kids know what I do and they never will," Adam sneered, leaning over to look at Joe. "My wife doesn't even know what I do nor does she care. All they love are my paychecks."

"Sounds like…" Joe wheezed, looking up at him, "…someone needs a little counseling."

"Oh, shut up."

Adam looked back at David who was on the floor, beads of sweat pouring down his face. At the angle Joe was at, he saw a growing pool of blood on the floor, something he didn't see before when David came in. It was only a matter of time before the man passed out and even Joe didn't want that. He was the only one who knew where his family was.

"So, David," Adam continued, "I'm actually quite impressed that you took out most of the Board, including a few members of Jackson's family. I should thank you too. They were getting on my nerves a bit so you literally saved me the time and effort of making a space for myself on the Board."

"Hey!" yelled Jackson, butting in. "That's my family we're talking about here! This little weasel destroyed everything we worked for the last twenty some-odd years! You did your job but you don't need to mock my family in the process!"

"I know that, you dolt!" the other man screamed. "You're lucky I don't knock your ass back to New York for coming here! You didn't need to drop everything for this! I am handling it! You'll get what you want in the end anyway!"

"Who are you people?" Joe replied once he got his wind back. He stood up the best he could though he felt like he was going to throw up and not just from the punch in the stomach. He felt sick just listening to the two men argue. "This is insanity and believe me, I've heard it all! Nancy's not going to agree to any of this and who's to say that my brother would let you walk out of here alive with her anyway! You sure don't know either one of them and they've been through hell just to bring that kid into this world. David, you actually made a deal with these morons? What in God's name were you thinking?"

"Adam said to 'shut up!'" Jackson cried, knocking Joe on the back of the head. "My father, Anthony Vittorio is the one who made the offer to Wainwright. You're lucky that he's willing to spare your friend's life even after the moment that kid is born. And if she doesn't comply, well then, she'll up like Janice. Right, David? We'll put her right next to where they found Janice. The FBI is too stupid anyway to figure it out. They didn't even know that Bennett was one of ours! He's been there for fifteen years working his way to being on that idiot, Dearing's, team and no one ever knew! It was brilliant!"

Laura mumbled something trying to get away from her captor but the man just pulled her closer to him. Adam looked over at her and grinned.

"You don't like that idea, Mrs. Hardy?" he asked. "My wife has been bugging me for another kid for months thinking it would bring us together more. Fat chance though I'm sure she would love it if I brought her a newborn after its mother tragically dies in childbirth. We'll give the kid a good home, don't worry."

"You're sick," Laura sputtered. She spit in Adam's face then tried once again to wriggle out of her captor's hold.

Adam laughed once again before turning his attention back to David on the floor. He grabbed a hold of the man's hair and pulled him back to look at his face. "I'm going to ask this one more time," he seethed. "Where did you hide them?"

"Go to hell."

"You first." Adam pushed David back to the floor and stepped over the downed man to get to Laura. The man grabbed her painfully by the arm and shoved his gun to her temple. Joe tried to move but Jackson kicked his knee out to ground him then held Joe stable to make him watch.

"I'll give you to the count of three, David," Adam stated. "One…" He cocked the gun and Laura closed her eyes, tears escaping down her cheeks. "Two…" He aimed the gun at her temple once more.

"That's enough, Adam!" boomed a voice. The group turned as one to see a man walking toward them with a contingent of bodyguards surrounding him. His hair was white with speckles of long-gone youth, his eyes a crisp, icy blue. The man wore a pin-striped suit with an air of refinery and dignity as he strolled toward them. Joe could tell the man was pissed from the stern expression on his face. David looked somewhat scared while Jackson's face went white in surprise. Adam was the only one who didn't look fazed. The newcomer stopped, his eyes fixed on David. "Help him up."

Two of his men pulled David to a standing position though the man could barely remain on his feet, the blood from a wound in his side dripping on the floor. The old man saw the blood then glared at Jackson who cringed slightly.

"Jackson, I am very disturbed in hearing what has been going on these past few weeks," the man said softly, his voice old and strained. He looked over at Adam. "What are you doing to these people? I find it hard to believe that they did something so heinous to you that they would need to be eliminated like cattle."

"Pop," Jackson started but stopped the moment his father turned back to him. He gulped hard then stammered as he continued. "I…I was only doing this to protect our family, to protect what we've built the last twenty years. David killed our family this morning. This is retaliation."

"But this has been going on for several weeks, Jackson," he said calmly. "I did not raise you to be a tyrant. I raised you to respect those around you even if you do not like them."

"Cut the hypocrisy, old man!" cried Adam. "You left months ago to see what he would do knowing full well what would happen! You raised him to be the way he is and he is proving that you were just the same way he is now!"

"Adam," the man replied. "I would suggest that you shut up at the moment. You are no longer under our employ since it was you would has been torturing this family for the past week."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"A reliable source," he answered. "I was in Milwaukee visiting a friend when I received a phone call. I got on the first plane I found and was deeply regretful that I did not make it before the rest of the Board were killed."

"By David!" cried Jackson, pointing to the former CEO. "He attacked us! We called a meeting and when he came in, his men opened fire on us!"

"That's…that's a lie!" David stumbled with his words. "I came in to negotiate the terms to ensure he didn't kill their entire family! I…I kidnapped my own goddaughter to make sure she was safe! What was I supposed to do? Let it happen?"

"Is this true, Jackson?"

"No! He attacked _us_!" the man yelled. "We only wanted to take the woman to make sure David kept his mouth shut!"

The old man looked from his son then David before settling on Laura. He went over to her and gently took her from Adam who scoffed.

"I'm sorry for all of this, Mrs..."

"Hardy," she stated angrily. She looked down at Joe who was still being held by Jackson. "This is my son, Joe. We're looking for my husband, son, and daughter-in-law."

"I heard about this, Mrs. Hardy," the old man nodded. "And I am truly sorry. My name is Anthony Vittorio. If there is anything I can do to remedy this, let me know but first, I am wondering. Your husband wouldn't happen to be Fenton Hardy?"

Laura's eyes went wide in shock, her mouth dropping open slightly. "Umm, yes," she said cautiously. "We think that he may have been shot but we don't know if he is okay. How…how do you know of him?"

"I had a run-in with him years ago when he was still with the NYPD," Anthony replied. "One of the only cops I knew who didn't take a bribe. Have a lot of respect for him and it pains me to hear that he was hurt by one of my people. I am glad to hear though that the two who hurt him are no longer with us. They were not going by my orders as my son insists."

"You're not going to hurt us then?"

"Why would I? You have done nothing wrong," the old man shrugged. He glared at his son. "You were going to take out the Hardy family? This is not how I expected you to turn out. Your brother was the smart one and your mother, God rest her soul, would be wailing on you for this."

"Don't you bring in that traitor!" Jackson sneered. "He made his choice and disappeared! Ma was devastated when he left and you know she was cursing his name for years!"

"You speak of him being the traitor?" Anthony said gravely. "I'm looking at the traitor. I made a deal with David years ago before you were a part of the Board. You were only 20 at the time and did not hear my orders then. You betrayed me and David when you had Rebecca and Julia killed. You were worried about your life being ruined by him and wanted to make an example. What were you going to do with the young lady who you searched for? Take her child and have Adam raise it to be one of us? From what I gather, the kid hasn't even been born yet and won't be for several weeks. Right, David?"

David couldn't say anything and barely nodded before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground.

"No!" cried Laura, kneeling down to David.

"I've had enough of this!" yelled Adam. He pulled her back and put the gun to her temple once more. "Old man, I have been waiting for years to get rid of you! Jackson didn't have the guts and neither did the rest of the Board even they wanted you gone! Now, I'm going to be in charge and you can take all these revelations with you to the grave! And since David can no longer talk to us, I don't see why we need to keep these two alive either. The rest will just have to rot where they are."

Joe heard Jackson move behind him, knowing that the gun was being trained on him once again. He really didn't want to go out in the way of Jimmy Hoffa with his wife never knowing what became of him. Joe looked to his mother and saw not only fear but perseverance as well in her eyes. She had no intention of going out that way either.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter broke the eerie silence and the next thing they heard was music to Joe's ears.

"This is the FBI," called out a familiar voice via megaphone. Joe smirked as he saw panic arise in the faces of Adam and Bennett who also knew who the voice belonged to. The agent looked to Jackson who said nothing. "Come out or we will be forced to enter."

"I thought you said you didn't call him!" yelled Adam, glaring at Bennett.

"I didn't!" he protested, holding his hands up.

Adam aimed the gun at the agent and fired, killing him with a bullet to the head. Laura took the moment of distraction by slamming her foot into Adam's and ramming her elbow into his stomach. The man doubled over though he didn't let go of the gun. Laura whirled around, glaring at him before kneeing him in the groin.

"I called them, you spineless piece of shit! I knew there was something going on and I had a feeling that one of the agents was involved from the way you were so eager to allow them to come!" she cried. Joe laughed as his mother turned toward Jackson, glaring at him. "Are you going to let my son go now?"

Joe heard a clatter as Jackson's gun fell to the ground as the man stepped back. "Good choice," Joe retorted, getting up from the ground. He turned to Jackson and punched him in the face.

Laura brought her son close and hugged him. Joe gasped as he held his mother and was about to move her out of the way when another gunshot ripped through the warehouse. Laura turned around to see Adam standing close to her, a knife poised over her head. The man swayed slightly then looked down at his chest where a blossom of blood appeared over his heart. Adam's eyes rolled up and he was dead before he hit the ground.

The two Hardys looked around for the shooter and Joe smiled broadly when he saw a familiar face standing behind Anthony. BD's gun was still smoking as he lowered it. He looked to the Hardys and nodded.

"Almost didn't make it," the detective smirked. "Thanks for letting Tom know. They gave me a ride."

"Wait, what?" Joe asked looking from BD to Anthony. Laura saw it too. Both men had similar features including the same nose.

"Joe, Mrs. Hardy, meet my father, Anthony Vittorio," BD announced. "My real name is Benedict D'Angelo Vittorio."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know this is shorter than my normal chapters but I felt that it was best to leave it where it is. Hope everyone's week is going well. Thanks to those who continue to read and leave reviews. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and if you will, please leave your mark so that I know you were here! Until next time, have a great rest of the week and God bless!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews for the last chapter! I am so humbled to hear that you liked it! I have so much more to say but I have no time to write it (gotta get the girls up and get ready for work!). Expect a longer response in the next chapter though. So, again, thank you for reading and leaving a review. Enjoy the chapter and until next time, have a great weekend and God bless!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Joe's face went red with anger at BD's revelation. Laura gasped while several of the mob men stared in disbelief. Jackson's lips were pursed, fury rising in his eyes. BD looked down at the ground, avoiding all eye contact.

"You're a cop?" the brother cried.

"That's enough, Jackson," Anthony stated, placing his hand on Jackson's chest to stop him. "We have already spoken and he doesn't need anything from you."

"You're with them?" shrieked Laura. "How could you?"

"I trusted you!" Joe tried to push his way to BD but Anthony stopped him. "Frank trusted you!"

The mob men in the room were torn. They wondered if they should interfere with what was going on or fight each other because of their jagged loyalties. The group all froze at the look Anthony gave them giving evidence as to who was in charge at that moment.

"I'm not with them, Joe," BD said calmly though he looked visibly shaken at the outburst. "I would never betray any of you especially Nancy."

Joe stopped struggling and blinked several times before he finally calmed down. He looked at Anthony who nodded sadly, his eyes truthful to what BD said. When the older man let go of him, Joe straightened himself out and cleared his throat. In that time, BD pulled out a radio and said "All clear." Seconds later, the door opened and a slew of RHPD officers and FBI agents streamed into the warehouse with Agent Dearing leading the way. Several first responders also rushed in, heading directly toward the bodies scattered around the room. The mob men looked to their boss. Anthony shook his head and the men held their hands up in surrender.

"Can someone please tell me what in God's name is going on?" Dearing cried as the FBI and police took the men into custody. "First I get a call from Mrs. Hardy about this place and then I'm informed not to go in because there was an officer inside. Wait…are those my agents? What the hell is going on here?"

"We were brought here under false pretenses," Joe started. "That's why I had Mom call you. I left a message with Tom to get a hold of Detective Hawkins and he was with Anthony Vittorio at the time. They both came together just before Adam tried to kill Mom."

"Bennett killed the other agents when we got here," Laura continued solemnly. "He was a plant by the Vittorio family. Aaron, or Adam or whatever his name is…was, killed Bennett because he thought he called you."

"Why the hell were you with Anthony Vittorio, one of the most wanted crime bosses in the country?" Dearing asked BD.

"You know him?" Joe asked surprised.

"Of course he knows me," Anthony laughed. "We go back a long way, don't we, Carl?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the SAC shook his head. He waved off an officer who was trying to handcuff the boss. "I've been investigating the Vittorios for 25 years and this is the first time in about 20 that I've been able to get a hold of him." His eyes narrowed on BD who looked a little nervous. "I asked you a question, Detective Hawkins."

BD sighed. "My name in Benedict D'Angelo Vittorio," he repeated. "I…I have been living here in River Heights since I ran away from my family 20 years ago with the help of David Wainwright and Carson Drew. My father was the boss of the Vittorio crime family. My older brother was a rising star and had already killed a kid in high school though he got away with it because he said it was self-defense. I didn't want that for my life so I left. Carson and David helped me relocate right after the merge with DW Technologies. I was only 16 at the time. With their help, I was adopted by a family here in River Heights and changed my name to Hawkins. I went to school then through the police academy with Carson's help. It was what I wanted to do since I was a kid. I owe Carson and David a lot. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them."

"You were here the whole time?" Anthony asked sadly. "You could have come to me about it."

"But would you have listened?" the detective asked. "Ma wanted me to go and I wrote to her for years without you knowing. She…she was proud when she found out I became a detective. I just wish I was there when she passed away. When Janice Blake was arrested last year, I called David and he convinced the Board to let him come get her. I didn't know he was going to have her killed though. I think that was because she tried to kill Nancy. While he was here, he called me and asked if I would keep an eye out for anything else that could happen. I did it without batting an eye. Then when this whole thing blew up, I called him again and kept him informed of what was going on. I didn't know about Bennett or I would have warned someone. When I heard about the Board being in Chicago, I called Pop to see if he was okay. He didn't know anything about the meeting so he took the first flight here. When Tom called me, I was already with him and we came together."

"Did you know where David was this whole time?" Dearing asked, the question running through everyone's mind.

"No," he shook his head. "David didn't tell me for fear of someone finding out. I kept him posted on what was going on with us through text messages though and I did see one of his bodyguards in town a few days ago so I knew they were still here. But Joe figured that out so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry. I should have said something but I thought that I would be suspended or arrested."

"I'll speak to the Chief, Detective," Dearing nodded proudly. "You did nothing wrong from what I'm hearing and you seem like an honest cop. Do we have any idea where the others are?"

"No," Laura said sadly.

"You mean, Wainwright didn't say anything as to where he took them?"

"Don't you realize who you're dealing with when it comes to David?" Anthony piped in. "You all know that he's the founder of a company that designs not just advanced technology but _panic rooms_ as well. If he's owned this place longer than I've known him, there's one here and if I know him as well as I do, he would have wanted them close by to make sure no one knew they were right under their noses. David is like that. He was always one step ahead of any of us and believe me when I say, it's genius. You just gotta find out where it's at and how to open it."

Laura looked down at David as he was being taken care of by the first responders. She wished he would wake up but from the look of it, the man was going to be out for a while. Something glinted off the floor as Laura stared at David. She went over and picked it up, noticing that it was near David's hand as if he were grasping it.

"What is it, Mom?" Joe asked coming up behind her. She held it up for everyone to see. It was the remains of a small remote, a large hole in the middle indicating something went through it.

"May I see that?" Anthony asked holding his hand out. When Laura gave it to him, the man laughed slightly. "Oh, you're good, David."

"What is it?" the young Hardy repeated.

"It's a remote for a door," the mob boss announced. "I may not know very much about technology but I know the products that David made. It's a prototype and so is the room that's more than likely here. Before, David just used titanium alloy to build the rooms but this one is different and much harder to get into. There's no access panel to open it. Only the remote and there should be another one somewhere but more than likely, he hid it inside. They probably don't even know it's there. The only reason why I know about this is because David was pitching it about a month ago. He said he had one that was working but it wasn't finished yet. The outside cameras weren't set up and there's no communication to the inside. He was building it just to see if it worked. Obviously, it does. My suggestion is to start looking for the room before you do anything else. David was smart and more than likely it's hidden in plain sight."

"Just like the one at Nancy's house," Joe replied. "We didn't even know it was there until it was pointed out. The door blended in right with the wall. That's what we're looking for!"

"Well, it seems we have a mystery to solve in here," Dearing stated. He watched as David was being taken away by the paramedics. "And it doesn't look like we'll be getting any help from him any time soon."

The group searched the building, checking the floor, excess wall space, and whatnot only to find nothing that could help them find the room. An hour and a half after they started searching, Joe plunked down on the floor next to an empty wall and hung his head between his knees. Laura sighed and sat on a crate across from him. The others eventually stopped to gather, their moods grim.

"I can't believe we searched this whole building and found nothing," Joe replied. He suddenly raised his head and rubbed the floor beneath him curiously.

"I don't understand it," Anthony shook his head. "I would have thought there was a room here somewhere."

"I'm still trying to understand why I haven't arrested you yet," Dearing muttered garnering a laugh among the group.

"Don't worry," the mob boss replied clapping his hand on the agent's arm. "I'm going anywhere. I want to make sure these people are found and apologize for my son's actions. This should have never happened. Besides, I'd like to meet the child of Carson Drew. If she's anything like her father, then it's worth it."

"You knew Carson?" Laura asked surprised.

"Of course," he shrugged. "I knew him under a different name but I eventually found out who he was but only recently. He sounded like a good lawyer but I doubt he would be mine once this is all over. Any kid of his deserves better than this."

"Thank you, Anthony," she smiled.

"Uh, I think…I think I may have found something," Joe announced looking up. The others stared at him as his rose from the floor and turned to face the wall.

"We checked that one," Dearing stated. "There was nothing different about it."

Joe ignored him, running his fingers along the wall. He made a noise as he found what he was looking for. "Look at this!"

His mother was the first to rush over with Anthony, BD, and Dearing following close behind. Joe pointed to a faint crease in the wall that blended perfectly with everything around it.

"It's just a piece of drywall," Dearing stated disbelievingly. "Like I said, there's nothing there. The room isn't here."

"I would have thought that too if not for what I saw when I was sitting on the ground." Joe grinned as he pointed towards the concrete floor. They were faint but little scuff marks could be seen as if a door had swung opened from somewhere. "Tell me that's not evidence."

"Woah," the agent said looking shocked. He gazed up at the mob boss with new found respect for the man. "Remind me to never doubt you ever again, Anthony. You too, Joe."

"Anytime, Carl," Anthony nodded.

"The question is how do we get in?" Laura asked eagerly.

Joe stared at the wall, willing it to open. They were so close yet so far away from getting to their family members. Nothing came to mind as to how to open it.

Moments later, the lights in the warehouse flickered then suddenly got bright as if a power surge was ripping through. With a loud popping sound, the lights burned out plunging them into darkness.

* * *

Frank was still reading a few hours after Henry went to sleep. Nancy was still nestled on the chaise of the sectional, her soft snores indicating deep sleep. Frank gazed at his wife as she sighed. He could tell the strain of being in the room was getting to her but none of them had any way of knowing when they'd be let out. That is if David survived whatever he had planned.

Closing the book, Frank stood up and stretched. He felt dirty and grimy, deciding to take a much needed shower. David thought of everything when he thought up the room they were in. There were hidden compartments everywhere filled with towels, linens, and even spare clothes. A shower stall was in the bathroom filled with hotel sized bottles of shampoos and soaps. As he searched the bathroom, Frank was relieved to find a razor and shaving cream. He rubbed his three-day stubble as he looked in the mirror.

Over a half hour later, Frank stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. A bag of dirty clothes sat outside the door, evidence that someone had also partook of the shower and spare clothes. Frank looked over at Nancy discovering that she did indeed have a different outfit on.

Quietly making his way into the kitchenette, Frank paused as he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned around knowing it was Nancy since he just saw her sleeping. Henry was still slumped uncomfortably in the chair.

"Where are we, Frank?" whispered a groggy voice.

Frank looked at the spot where the voice came from and saw the glint of two eyes identical to his own starting back at him.

"Dad!" He rushed over to his father, purposely knocking Henry awake along the way. "We thoughts you'd never wake up!"

"What…what happened?" Fenton tried to get up but winced as pain ripped through him from the wound in his shoulder. "Ow! Remind me not to do that again."

"It's good you have a sense of humor about it," laughed Henry as he knelt down next to Fenton.

"Okay, who are you again?" he asked staring at the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Henry Morris," the man answered. He looked over at Nancy who was shifting awake. Fenton followed his gaze then he looked up at his son with concern.

"What the hell happened?" Fenton inquired again with more urgency. "She should be in the hospital not on a couch!"

"We've already know that, Dad," Frank nodded. "We didn't really have a choice in the matter. We're here because of David. Henry came with us and saved your life."

"The bullet nicked an artery in your arm," Henry explained. "If David hadn't brought you here, you would've died before an ambulance could make it."

"Where…where's your mother, Frank? Joe?" Fenton looked pleadingly at his son. "Where are _we_?"

"We're at the River Heights Airport in a warehouse David owns," Frank glumly. He went on to explain everything that happened over the course of the past few days. "We've been in here since yesterday and we're not really sure how much longer we'll be in here either. At the moment we're fine and have the necessities we need."

"Is Nancy going to be okay?" his father asked concerned.

"That's funny," laughed Nancy from the other end of the couch, "because I'm more concerned about you than I am about myself."

"Yeah," Frank looked at her sternly. "And you need to stop that too."

"I'm fine!" she huffed folding her arms in front of her.

"As long as you take it easy," piped in Henry, "you'll continue to be fine. And from the look of it, so will you, Mr. Hardy. I was able to fix the damage the bullet did but you'll still need to go to the hospital to make sure everything is healing properly."

"Thank you, doctor," Fenton said gratefully.

"It's Henry," the man smiled. "Here. I think we can help you up so you can be more comfortable."

He motioned for Frank to help. The two men gently grabbed a hold of Fenton and eased him into a sitting position then waited. Nancy watched from where she sat, relief etched on her face.

"You good?" Henry asked.

"Yup," Fenton grinned. "I'll be even better after a quick freshen up and something to eat."

Frank laughed and helped his father get up. A half hour later, Fenton sat at the small dinette table, a sandwich and a bottle of water in front of him. Nancy and Frank were curled up together on the couch, talking quietly. She looked over at Fenton and smiled.

"It's good to see you're okay, Fenton," Nancy replied. "Now if we can get out of here that would make the moment even better."

"My thoughts exactly, sweetheart," he toasted his bottle of water toward her. Fenton watched the couple return to their conversation. His heart was overjoyed that the two were finally settling down after everything they'd been through. His thoughts soon turned to the rest of the family and he wondered if Laura and Joe were all right considering. Fenton knew his wife had to have been going crazy not knowing where they were and he had a feeling that she wasn't going to let him out of her sight once they were home.

Henry sat down next to Fenton, a plate in his hand. The two were very quickly becoming friends especially after the doctor helped him in the bathroom. Fenton owed the man his life along with the life of his future grandchild, something that he would never truly forget.

"What was that?" Nancy sat up startled, her eyes wide. Frank shifted though he looked confused.

"What was what?" he asked.

The four were quiet for a moment, long enough to hear a faint, distinct sound coming from the other side of the door. Nancy exchanged glances with Frank, her chest heaving as she breathed faster. He patted her arm to calm her before getting up. He moved toward the door at the same time as Henry and waited though nothing happened.

"Should we have been able to hear something like that in here?" Fenton asked as he slowly moved toward the door. Nancy sat on her knees, looking over the top of the couch. "Because that sure sounded like a…"

"Gunshot," Frank finished. He looked at Nancy. They were both scared and there was no telling when the door would open, if at all. She turned around and sat back down on the couch, her quiet sobs reaching his ears.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Frank ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated that there was nothing he could do to open the door. If it was indeed a gunshot that they heard, how was it that they could even hear it? And who was on the receiving end of the shot? If David was dead, how were they going to get out? So many questions were rambling through his head that he felt a headache coming on. Frank looked over to the couch where his father comforted Nancy with soothing words. He huffed in thought. There had to be a way.

Glancing at Henry, Frank thought that maybe the doctor knew more than he was letting on. He stepped toward the man and kept his voice low as he spoke. "Did David give you any clues as to how to get out of here? Anything at all that you might have missed or forgotten to tell us."

Henry thought for a moment, racking his brain for any information. "No," he finally answered with a shake of his head. "He told me a few things technology wise but nothing that would be along the lines of helping us get out. I just assumed David had a contingency plan in place but as to what that is, I don't know."

"Tell me what he said," Frank ordered gently, his mind starting to shift into gear. A plan was beginning to form but he needed more information.

"Well, David told me that this was a prototype room," the doctor began. "He was trying to pitch it to the board in order to get it on the market within the next few months. The only thing is it isn't finished. The communications and security cameras haven't been installed yet. The room has no access panel inside or out and can only be opened with a remote. It does have panels in place for maintenance though which are inside the room. The walls are thinner but just as resilient as the original rooms and I'm assuming that it's the reason why we were able to hear the shots. The only other thing that's different from the original style rooms is the electromagnetic lock. It's what keeps the door in place though there are bolts that slide into the wall to secure it."

"So, the walls are thinner but we won't be able to cut or force our way out?"

"Correct," he nodded. "I don't know much more about the technology though. Just what David explained to me. The man is a genius when it comes to this stuff and he had to explain it to me in laymen's terms."

"Did he happen to show you where the maintenance panels are?" Frank asked hopefully.

"He didn't exactly show me, but I did see something." Henry motioned for Frank to follow as he walked a few steps to the door. He knelt down and pushed a small wall panel that opened up. "When David initially showed me the room a few days ago, someone had to have been working at this panel. He made it look like it shouldn't have been open but I know David. He did it on purpose so that I knew it was there. Almost as if it were foresight on his part. David was always one or two steps ahead of everyone else."

Frank knelt down and looked inside to see massive amounts of cable and circuitry. It was exactly what he was looking for. He knew a little about electronics and had a theory as to how to open the door. The only thing was that it was a huge risk but one that he was willing to take.

"What are you thinking, Frank?" his father asked coming up behind him. Nancy remained at the couch though she watched them intently.

"I think I may have an idea," he answered getting up from the floor. "But we need a few things to help me. And a whole lot of prayer that the plan works."

Frank rambled off a few things and Henry and Fenton moved into action, with the doctor pointing out places where he knew there were hidden panels of items. Nancy eyed her husband intently as he walked toward her. She seemed nervous and he took her hand, bringing it to his lips tenderly.

"We're going to get out of this, Nan," he said softly. "I promise."

"I trust you, Frank," she smiled.

Within a half hour, Henry and Fenton found several items Frank needed though not everything was readily available. A few items were added that could possibly replace those that weren't there.

"I'm surprised you were able to find any of this," Frank replied surveying the items splayed out on the dinette table. He handed a flashlight to his father.

"Me too," the doctor nodded. "Like I said, David is always a few steps ahead of the game."

"I'm sure he is," Fenton growled, "but he has some explaining to do when this is all over. What are the flashlights for anyway?"

"Just in case, Dad," his son said vaguely. Fenton looked at him through narrowed eyes but didn't say anything so as not to upset Nancy.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked his voice low. He had stopped Frank as he walked by, stealing a glance at Nancy.

"I'm sure," Frank nodded grimly. He also looked over at Nancy who was conveniently distracted by Henry. The doctor was taking her blood pressure and other vitals keeping her attention on him. "I'm willing to take any chance I can, Dad. I don't want Nancy in here any longer than necessary."

"But we have no idea what is going on outside this room!" Fenton hissed. "We could be opening the door to a bunch of goons for all we know. Henry told me earlier that this Board was after Nancy because of her being so close to David. Are you really willing to take that chance?"

"Yes!" his son answered quickly. "They'll take her over my dead body too! It could be anyone out there for all we know but for some reason I have faith that what we're dealing with is friendly. Don't ask me why but I don't think it's this Board that we're all worried about is out there."

"Which means that you shouldn't touch what's in those walls, Frank! What if David tries to open the door and can't because you severed something? Are you really willing to sacrifice our lives and the life of your unborn child because of it?"

"Dad, I'm doing this because of them!" Frank screeched. Henry and Nancy looked up from what they were doing, curious about his outburst. Frank lowered his voice. "This is our only real chance and if I'm wrong…"

"You'll be dead wrong."

"Please, I got this." Frank stared at his father determined to do what he felt was right.

Fenton looked at his son, seeing the determination. He felt proud that Frank was willing to do what was necessary to save them even if it could spell their demise. His son looked confident in knowing what he was about to do. Nodding, Fenton cupped Frank's face and smiled. "I know you do."

Henry came over with a few hardback books and handed one to Fenton and another to Frank. Nancy walked over as well curious as to what the doctor was giving the others.

"What's this?" Frank asked confused.

"David's contribution to the 'contingency plan,'" Henry smirked. "It was one of the things he showed me on the tour of the room. Didn't you find it a little weird that he had gardening books in a windowless room?"

"Actually, I did," he laughed as he opened his book. Fenton opened his as well. What was found instead of written words was a 9mm gun with a full clip in each box. Henry held up a third book but it had extra magazine and bullets. Frank looked at him in shock and shook his head. "You knew about this?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was a little afraid that if I said something, someone would use one on me."

Fenton laughed while Frank grew red with embarrassment. Even Nancy hid a laugh behind her hand, her eyes gleaming with glee.

"That's a pretty good fear to have," the elder Hardy joked. He patted his son on the arm then put his gun back in the box. "I'm no good with a gun at the moment. I can stay with Nancy while you two get us out of here. If Frank is right though, we probably won't even need them."

Frank gazed at his father and nodded. He put his gun back in the box as well. "He's right," he said, handing the box back to Henry. The doctor was surprised but shrugged in agreement. "I think we should be thankful that David had the foresight to think of it but I know in my heart we'll be fine. If I'm wrong, well…I'm already taking a chance with what I'm about to do so what's more to say."

"I have faith in you and know that what you're doing is for the best," Nancy replied softly. "I'll back you no matter what happens."

"I'm glad to hear that," Frank smiled, "because I want you and Dad to hole yourselves up in the bathroom just in case."

"What? No!" she protested.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Frank," Henry stated shaking his head.

"Why not?" he asked surprised.

"Because it's not that big to begin with," the doctor stated. "And honestly, I'm not letting her sit in there for what could be hours. Same thing goes for your father. They'd be scrunched inside."

"I agree with Henry," Fenton nodded. "As much as I think we need to remain safe considering how much we _don't_ know what is on the other side of the door, having us all together would be better. Besides, I don't know about Nancy but I sure as hell don't want to sit on the floor of a bathroom, no matter how clean it is! And the toilet is no better. Nancy can take care of herself as well even if she is over seven months pregnant. I don't think anyone would stand a chance with her."

"Okay, fine," Frank relented. "But I want you behind the couch. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Nancy nodded.

A few minutes later Frank was working at the maintenance panel with Henry holding a flashlight for him to see inside the wall. Fenton sat with Nancy, a flashlight between them. The two spoke quietly so as not to distract the others.

"So, are you okay?" he asked with a small smile. "I haven't had the chance to really ask how you were doing since we arrived."

"I'm good," Nancy answered rubbing her belly tenderly. "Baby is still kicking if you're wondering. The two of us have had a mental conversation over the last few days and I think we've come to an agreement. Baby's not allowed to arrive until closer to the due date, meaning no time soon."

"You're funny," Fenton snickered. "But I don't think that you can really do something like that. Babies come when God intends them to. If it just so happens that this one arrives early then you and Frank will deal with it but still love the baby unconditionally. Life has a way of doing that."

"Well, like Frank's feeling of what's on the other side of the door," she shrugged, "I have a feeling that the baby will come a few weeks from now. I haven't felt this good in weeks to be honest, no matter what Henry says. But if he still wants me on bed rest then I guess I have to comply."

"As you should," he agreed. "You may feel fine now but next week something else might come up."

"I don't think Henry wants to admit it but I saw that my blood pressure was perfect just now." Nancy leaned in closer to him. "I think he may have been just as surprised as I was!"

"That's great!" Fenton brought her close and hugged her as best he could, kissing her on the temple. He noticed a change in her demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"It's…it's nothing," she waved her hand dismissively. "It's probably over by now anyway."

"You mean the theater," he stated. Fenton bowed his head knowing how much it meant to her. "I'm sure it will all be okay once we're out of here. I'm surprised that you're more worried about that than us being in here."

"Oh, I am worried about us being stuck in here," Nancy laughed lightly. "I…I just feel like I failed my entire family line because I never really held any interest in the theater since Dad died. Hell, I didn't have any interest before then either but I knew of its importance to Mom and to Dad. He was on the board of regents for her and he hoped one day that I would be a part of it too. I guess I realized too late."

"Well, I think you have nothing to worry about," Fenton smiled. "Hannah knows how much it means to you so I'm sure that both she and Laura are working on it in your place."

"I'm sure they are." She bowed her head and stared at her hands. "And I had a great idea that would save the theater."

"Oh?"

"Yeah but it's stupid."

"Nothing is ever stupid, Nancy," Fenton nudged her gently.

She glanced at him and sighed. "I wanted the show to go on," Nancy finally stated. "I know Jared was the saboteur but I had someone in mind to replace him. He just doesn't want to do it."

"It's Frank, isn't it?"

"It's stupid, right?"

"Nope," he laughed. "I've tried getting him into shows in high school but a case would always seemed to pop up at the wrong time. To this day I still don't know how he got that talent. No one in my family can sing the way he can but Laura always professes that she had a distant uncle who was an amazing singer but we never met him because he passed away when she was a teenager. It would make her so happy to see Frank on stage but I understand why he's never done it. His friends in high school were never into that sort of thing and you do know who he's related to. Joe would have made his life miserable."

"He told me that," Nancy giggled. "I thought it would be great to keep it a secret about him being Barnum in order to bring in more people who are intrigued by the mystery. Then have an outdoor show the next day for those who couldn't get in to the show. Take donations. Have no programs to save on the costs. I had everything put together in my mind except for Frank."

"He'll come around," Fenton assured her. "And I'll keep it from Laura and Joe so it makes it extra special. Put me down for at least ten tickets and if I can't fill the seats, I'll give them away."

"Thanks."

The two got quiet for a few minutes listening to the sounds of Frank working behind them. A few curses came out of his mouth though neither of them said anything. Fenton glanced over at his daughter-in-law and thought about her as she nonchalantly rubbed her belly in comfort.

"Do you have any idea what you're having?" he suddenly asked.

"We didn't want to find out," she sighed. Nancy glanced over at him, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "But I have a feeling that it's a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Frank doesn't think so," she shrugged. "I mean with the whole Hardy curse thing with only boys."

"Hogwash," Fenton smirked. "I'll have you know that there was a girl born in the family. I had an older sister who died because she had a birth defect." Nancy looked startled at the revelation. "Nothing that came from the family so don't worry. Mom had scarlet fever when she was pregnant and…and the baby died not long after she was born. Her name was Gertrude. Why my parents would ever do that to someone, I'll never understand. I never told anyone about it, not even the boys. They just think that there's a Hardy curse because there hasn't been a girl since and she was the first born in several generations. If you think it's a girl, then I wouldn't be surprised if it is."

"Frank and I made a bet on what the baby will be," Nancy smiled. "If it's a boy, he wins the keys to the Mustang."

"Oh, I bet that was really hard on you."

"You have no idea," she laughed shaking her head. "I have made it a point not to let anyone drive it, even him. If it's a girl though, Frank has to learn to cook."

"Are you sure you want that? It sounds like a lose-lose situation for you."

"Honestly, I'm fine with it. It was my idea but I know he's really pushing for that boy. He _really_ wants to drive the Mustang."

"You guys are too funny."

Their conversation stopped at the sound of a loud "Ow!" coming from behind them. The two turned around to see Frank sucking on his finger while Henry tried to look at it. The whole scene was very comical as Frank turned away from the doctor and refused to be treated. He looked over at Nancy and shook his head, frustrated. Turning back to the wall, Frank growled, grabbing a hold of several wires and yanked them out.

"No, don't!" yelled Henry but it was too late.

* * *

"Get some lights in here now!" yelled Agent Dearing. Several agents and police officers shuffled around in the dark, bumping into each other as they scrambled to get lights on. "Someone go find the breaker box and fix it!"

Joe pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight app. As he scanned the room, he saw his mother still standing next to Anthony and BD. What surprised Joe though was the look on the mob boss' face.

"What's so funny?" he demanded walking up to him. "This isn't exactly the time or the place to laugh! Now how the hell are we going to get that door open?"

"I'm not laughing at anything, Mr. Hardy," Anthony smiled. Laura had a look of disgust on her face as she shifted away from the man. "Would you happen to know if anyone in there has a little bit of knowledge on electronics? Maybe even computers?"

"Yeah, Frank does," Laura piped in. Dearing came forward with a flashlight and stared at the trio with interest. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Suddenly a loud noise came from behind them as if a lock was sliding open.

"That's why," Anthony pointed to the door.

The Hardys, BD, and Agent Dearing all turned toward the door and waited. Agents came in with more flashlights, aiming their beams toward the door as well. After a few moments it seemed as if nothing was happening but Joe cocked his head as if looking at something interesting. He made a noise and rushed to the door, trying to pry it open.

"Don't just stand there!" cried Dearing. "Help him!"

He and several agents rushed over to help Joe just as a hand snaked out from the other side of the door. Joe reached in, grabbing a hold of the door, wrenching it open more. The door creaked loudly as the hinges protested. Finally it opened and two people fell over into a heap on the floor. Joe helped a man who landed on top just before the one on the bottom stood.

"Frank!" he cried when he saw his brother. Joe embraced him before Frank could speak. Laura rushed in and him while the younger hardy stepped aside.

"Laura, let him breathe," Fenton laughed as he stepped forward with a flashlight.

"Oh!" she squealed, letting go of her son. Laura rushed to her husband and hugged him so tightly he cried out in pain. She jumped back as if she were burned, concern written on her face. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"It's okay, Laura," he laughed taking her in his arms. "I'm okay. We're all okay."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**We're almost there! There's only one more chapter and then the epilogue that's coming. I'm getting excited too! Thanks to all who have been responding, reading, etc. I so appreciate the support! And look! No more cliffhangers! The last chapter was rushed so I do apologize for any mistakes that were made. I didn't have the time to edit it out and about 75% of it was freewritten right into the computer. Still, I'm thankful that you all liked it! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this penultimate chapter and if you are willing, please leave your mark so that I know you were here! Have a great rest of the weekend and God bless!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Oh, I'm so glad you're all okay!" cried Laura hugging Nancy tight. "I'm especially glad that baby decided to stay put! How are you feeling, dear?"

"Never felt better in my life," she smiled. "I guess I just needed the time to calm down."

"But I still want you on bed rest," Henry piped in. "You may feel fine but you don't know what will happen in a week or so."

The family was standing in the middle of the warehouse, the lights shining bright above them as the power had been restored moments before. Dearing stood nearby speaking with a few other agents, giving the Hardys a chance to reconnect with each other.

"Somehow I don't think that Nancy will stay in bed for the next few weeks," Joe snickered. "She's too wired in my opinion…among other things." He ducked as Nancy swiped at him but was knocked in the back of the head by Frank. "Geez! You can't take a joke!"

"No!" the couple shouted together. Frank snaked his arm around Nancy's waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Knock it off," Fenton replied sternly though he seemed amused at the playfulness between the three. "What I want to know is how you guys knew we were here?"

"Well, remember Aaron?" Laura sighed. She explained the events leading up to them being lured to the warehouse by Aaron/Adam.

"His real name is Adam?" Nancy asked surprised. "And David knew him."

"Yes," her mother-in-law nodded grimly. "If we hadn't figured out that he wasn't who he said he was, there's no telling what would have happened."

"Hey, I figured it out that he was no good," Joe interrupted. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have called Dearing, Mom, and Tom wouldn't have known to call BD."

"Yes, yes, you're the genius, Joe," his mother rolled her eyes. "Mr. Vittorio was the one who told us about the room but Joe found it just before the lights went out."

"Yeah, how did that happen anyway?" BD asked. He was off to the side speaking with his father but was curious about the incident.

At the question, Dearing came up to the group, interested in hearing about the topic. Nancy, Fenton, and Henry turned as one to face Frank who looked a little embarrassed.

"That was me," he slowly raised his hand. "I got a little frustrated."

"Frustrated?" Fenton laughed. "You ripped the wires from the wall and plunged them back in! It's a miracle you didn't electrocute yourself!"

"It was a hunch, okay?"

"A hunch?" Dearing asked intrigued.

"Uh huh," Frank shrugged. "You ever see 'Die Hard?' The electromagnetic lock opened when the power went out so I thought it would work here too."

"You took a chance because of a movie?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, after nearly frying his fingers," Henry stated.

"And cursing out loud," Nancy laughed. "Don't forget that."

"Hey! I knew what I was doing!" Frank cried. He looked down at his fingers which were blackened from the wires he pulled out. "It was the only thing I could think of since the original idea was to try to open the door like hot wiring a car. Obviously _that_ didn't work."

"Oh, is that why you're hair is sticking up?" Joe laughed. He patted the tips of Frank's dark hair that were indeed sticking up. Frank batted his hand away and ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it down.

"Shut up, Joe."

"Stop it, you two," Laura beamed, placing her hand on her oldest son's shoulder. "I don't care how that door was opened, as long as you are all okay, that's what I care about the most."

"And here I thought you knew how to open the door," Anthony Vittorio piped in, shaking his head. He turned to Fenton as he stepped forward. "Your family seems to be quite close, Mr. Hardy. You're a very lucky man."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you, Mr. Vittorio," Fenton replied with a nod. "But why am I not surprised that you're the one David Wainwright made a deal with?"

"I'm that predictable," he laughed.

"I still can't believe that I haven't arrested you yet," Dearing muttered.

"I'm cooperating, remember?" the mob boss smiled.

"So, you made the deal with David?" Nancy asked curiously. "Why?"

"It was an idea I thought would work," he shrugged. "What I didn't realize was that I destroyed David's own life in the process. I had a change of heart several years ago after a health scare. I stepped down though I still sat in on board meetings to listen in. My son is the reason why all of this happened. My youngest son though made me see what he saw years before: that the family 'business' wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. I just wish I had seen it then instead of now. Honestly, I really liked being a part of David's company. The technology was in demand and we were making millions off of the sales alone. But again, greed got the better of us and we continued to do our 'other' business behind the scenes. I regret making the deal with David since it virtually destroyed his family and nearly destroyed this one. I always admired you, Fenton Hardy, after you stood up to some of my men who tried to bribe you all those years ago. You have integrity and honesty and I see that in your own sons. It's why it breaks my heart knowing that it was my oldest son who did this. I thought I taught him better. Please accept my humblest apologies for all of this. I am truly sorry."

The Hardys looked at one another not knowing how to react to the apology. Although Laura and Joe witnessed firsthand that the man was trying to be good they still were slightly leery of the mob boss and his true intentions.

"Apology accepted, Mr. Vittorio," Nancy suddenly stated, looking directly at the man. Even Frank was a little stunned at how quick she was to say something. "My father was always a good judge of character. You seem like an honorable man and what you did for us just now could possibly make up for the ignorance of allowing your son to overrun your family 'business,' as you call it. However I cannot in good conscience say that I would want you anywhere near us ever again because I do not trust a man who spent his life building a criminal empire which in turn tried to kill us."

"I respect that and I am not surprised coming from you," Anthony nodded sadly. "I wanted to make sure that you all were okay for I feel responsible for what happened. I should never have trusted Jackson to maintain the dignity of the family and to continue on responsibly. But then again, if I hadn't, I never would have found Benedict. He was always my angel and I should have trusted my instincts about Jackson. I should have been done with the family business years ago like I wanted to. I actually enjoyed learning and hearing about David's ideas and the technology he had in mind. It felt like I was a part of a legitimate business for once in my life."

"I still can't believe that BD is your son," Frank shook his head. He looked over at his friend who averted his eyes. "You kept David in on the loop, didn't you? You told him what was going on."

"Yes," the detective nodded. "He asked me to after what happened with Janice Blake. When everything started going haywire a few days ago, I kept a closer eye on you and Nancy. But I didn't know the details as to what David had planned and I didn't know where you were the whole time you were gone either. I just kept him updated on certain things so that he knew what to expect. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but then again, why would I? I was trying to lay low away from my family and I didn't want you to think differently of me if you were to know who they really were."

"I…I think I remember when you came here," Nancy replied. "You aren't that much older than me, maybe seven or eight years but Dad was pretty adamant about me not being in the same room as you at first. He never really said why but now I understand."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Why would we be?" she shrugged. "You've been a loyal friend for a long time and Dad trusted you. Does Chief McGinnis know?"

"Yes, he does," BD nodded. "Before I got onto the force, Carson and I both sat down and told him. The Chief appreciated the honesty and hired me immediately on a probationary status that expired a week later…when I saved his life. The only thing I didn't tell him was my recent association with David Wainwright. I'm never going to hear the end of it once he finds out either."

"I think we can convince him otherwise," laughed Fenton.

"I can put in a good word for you too, Detective," growled Agent Dearing. He turned toward Anthony. "Now that you've gotten that off your chest, it's time for us to have a chat, Anthony."

"Anything I can do to help, Carl," the mob boss nodded.

"What about David?" Nancy asked, stopping the agent. "What's going to happen to him and the people who work for him?"

"Ah, yes, that," he said cautiously. "When he recovers from his gunshot wound, Mr. Wainwright will be given the same courtesy as Mr. Vittorio as long as he's willing to help with the information that we need. I haven't heard anything about him since the ambulance left but I'm sure that he's in surgery by now. We found several of his bodyguards but there were no survivors."

"What about Bethany though?" Frank asked. "She wasn't here when you got here?"

"No, we didn't find any women," Dearing stated. "Who is she?"

"She's David's personal secretary," Henry answered. "She's the reason you're here. David had her call you about the files that Carson Drew collected on David's company. At least that is what we all heard."

"She's the informant?" The agent looked confused. "I don't get it. Why would Wainwright want us to find the files that might incriminate him?"

"I told you David was innocent in everything we did through his company," Anthony replied. "The only thing he more than likely did was kill Janice Blake, not that she will be missed. I would have done the same thing if I were in his shoes."

"But he didn't kill Janice Blake," Nancy said.

"We heard that Davis was the one who did that," Frank admitted. "But David ordered it. Bethany would probably attest to it, if you can find her. I just don't understand why she's not here."

"I can put out a BOLO on her," BD shrugged, "but without a real photo, it will be hard to find her. I'm sure she's probably long gone by now too."

"She'll pop up when she wants to be found," Anthony added. "Her loyalty was always with David."

"Wait, I got a phone call from a woman late last night," Joe piped up. "Do you know if it was her, Frank?"

"How would we know?" his brother shrugged. "We went into that room yesterday afternoon, I think. Thanks to Henry, I didn't really know the time."

"I said I was sorry!" Henry cried.

"I know," Frank smirked, clapping a hand on the man's arm. "I was just giving you a hard time."

"Okay, now I'm really confused," Joe shook his head.

"You and me both," muttered Fenton.

"Enough!" Dearing exclaimed annoyed. He massaged the bridge of his nose. "This woman is bound to be found. We'll keep an eye out but if you happen to hear from her or see her, let us know. I probably won't detain her but I do need a statement. But right now, all of you are free to go. Just go. I don't care anymore. After this night, I think it'll be good for you to get a good night's rest. We have your statements but if we need more information, we know where you'll be. Just stay put though. I don't really want to go searching all over kingdom come to find any of you."

"Yes, sir!" saluted Joe.

Dearing glared at him before turning. "I'm getting too old for this shit," he grumbled, walking away with Anthony Vittorio and BD.

"Okay, so now what?" Joe asked looking around the group. "It's nearly nine."

"Well, I don't know about any of you but I'm hungry," Nancy announced.

"That's music to my ears," he grinned.

"Then let's get something to eat!" cried Fenton happily.

"Uh, I don't think so, mister," Laura stopped him, her hands on her hips. She pointed to the paramedics who were walking toward them.

"Laura!" he whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" the others all said together.

"Geez, tough crowd," Fenton muttered.

"We discussed this when we were in the room together, Fenton," Henry replied calmly. "You can go quietly or I will have them strap you down."

"Oh, please do that!" begged Joe. "That would just make my day!"

"At this point in time, Joe," his father said sternly, "I would take your brother's advice and be quiet." He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go."

He grumbled as he and Laura walked away with the paramedics leaving the brothers, Henry, and Nancy behind. Frank looked at his wife and waited, his arms folded in front of him.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"You should go too."

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Yeah, I'm going to walk away from this one," Joe stated pointing toward his parents.

"I want you to go," Frank said softly once his brother was gone.

"He's right, Nancy," Henry nodded. "And if they let you go home, then so be it. Just humor us, please."

"Fine," she conceded then pointed a finger in Frank's face. "But you owe me for this one, Frank. And I'm not riding in an ambulance."

"Um, how are we getting out of here anyway?" he asked looking around the warehouse.

* * *

Nearly noon the next day, Frank and Joe were in the kitchen of the house eating breakfast. Laura was still at the hospital with Fenton after he was admitted to ensure his wound was healing properly. Nancy was still in bed after a late night at the hospital. The doctors found nothing wrong with her or the baby so they released her in the wee hours of the morning. Frank was just about to pour himself another cup of coffee when Hannah opened the back door, her face red with fury.

"Where's Nancy?" she demanded in a huff.

"Good morning to you too, Hannah," Joe rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Joe," her face softened a little. She hugged both young men, lingering longer with Frank. "I'm so glad you're okay but I'm serious. Where's Nancy?"

"I'm right here," Nancy replied from the stairs. She looked curiously at her longtime friend. "Is everything all right?"

"No, it's not," she answered. "The board is meeting now. They already made the decision to sell and they're signing the paperwork as we speak."

"What? I…I thought they couldn't do that without me!"

"Well, they did and we need to go now," Hannah said urgently. She took Nancy's hand and guided her the rest of the way down the stairs. "Are you up for a battle?"

"Yes," Nancy nodded firmly. She looked at Frank who nodded as well.

Twenty minutes later the four pulled into the parking lot of the theater where several cars dotted the lot. They were prepared for anything as they walked into the lobby but nothing like the screaming match they heard from inside the auditorium.

"Why do we have to do this in front of everyone?" yelled a man's voice.

"Because they need to hear why _you_ tried to sell them out, Holliday!" screamed Joanna Stein. Nancy and Hannah led the way, stepping into the auditorium to see the front rows filled with cast and crew while in the orchestra area stood the members of the board of regents. Martin Shannon stood off to the side, watching and waiting for the announcement to be made.

"I didn't sell them out, you crazy old bat!" Holliday retorted back. "I was only doing it in the best interest of this theater! The mayor wanted this place to be out of the town's hands and I found the buyer for it! All you had to do was agree to it and now you're saying you're taking the new offer from someone we haven't even met yet? Come on, Joanna! How do you know that he won't bulldoze this building?"

"Oh, you mean like Martin Shannon's client, Benjamin Straus?" she asked angrily, her hands on her hips. "The man is notorious for destroying buildings like this and putting in strip malls! How much is he paying you to ensure this sale, Holliday?"

"That's none of your business, Joanna!" he snapped. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this!" yelled Nancy as she stormed down the aisle. Holliday's face went white at the sight of the angry pregnant woman coming toward him. "You made a deal with Benjamin Straus? How could you, Mr. Holliday?"

"As if you even care, Ms. Drew," sneered the man. "You haven't set foot in this building since your father died nor have you even thought about us until you heard the theater was in danger of closing. Your father begged me to take his place should something happen to him because he _knew_ you wouldn't take up the mantel. He knew years ago…"

Holliday had no time to stop as Nancy punched him in the face, knocking him back. The man grabbed his nose as it bled abundantly all over his white shirt. Joe snickered though Frank's eyes were wide with shock at what she did.

"You…you broke my nose!" he whined.

"I'll break something else if you don't get the hell out of here, you pompous, arrogant bastard!" she cried, her eyes flaring. "Dad _never_ would have asked you to be a part of this board! Never! And I know I didn't have any interest in this place and that was my fault, something I intend to remedy here and now."

Suddenly the doors in the back of the auditorium opened and Detective Hawkins and several officers walked in. From the look on their faces, the group was there on business.

"Detective Hawkins," nodded Joanna taking the attention away from what was going on between Nancy and Holliday. "What brings you here?"

"Business that needs attending to, Mrs. Stein," BD answered with a smirk. He looked over at Holliday and cocked his head just a bit. The man's face went white with fear though it could have been from the broken nose he held between his fingers. "You know what's coming, right, Mr. Holliday?"

"I…I don't know what you mean, Detective," he stammered, his voice nasally.

"Well, let me enlighten you," the detective smiled broadly. "A little birdie decided to finally tell me what you did, Mr. Holliday. He said that both you and Mr. Straus offered him a lucrative deal for a show on Broadway in exchange for sabotaging the theater to ensure its sale to Straus. We just arrested your boss not long ago. My little birdie even said that you went so far as to show him how to fiddle with the furnace to make it look like an accident. An accident that almost killed five people. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Sweat poured down the man's face as he stepped back. He looked around at the others in the group, no one saying a word. Before anyone could stop him, Holliday bolted but Frank and Joe were on top of him in a matter of seconds. As the three walked slowly back to where BD and the others were standing, Holliday looked at Martin Shannon for help. The lawyer glared at him and shook his head.

"It was _his_ idea!" Holliday suddenly yelled, pointing to Shannon. He tried to move toward the lawyer but the brothers had a good hold on him.

"That's absurd!" cried Shannon, taking a step back. "I didn't even know what was going on until now!"

"He's lying!" the man screamed, struggling with the Hardys. Blood continued to spurt out of his broken nose as he cried out in rage.

"Detective Hawkins," Shannon said solemnly, "I honestly had nothing to do with this. I may not be the greatest lawyer but I don't engage in criminal activity like my clients do."

"I know, Mr. Shannon," BD nodded. "Jared said you had nothing to do with the sabotage."

"Hey, can I get that part about you not being the greatest lawyer in writing?" Joe quipped. Shannon glared at him and the young Hardy brother laughed as he handed Holliday to the officers.

"You might want to reconsider you association with Straus, Mr. Shannon," Nancy smiled softly. "Or any of your clients for that matter."

"I know, Nancy," the lawyer nodded. He looked down at his hands. She could tell he was struggling with something. "Um, I…I really do miss him, just so know." Shannon stopped, biting back tears then walked away, following the officers and Holliday. BD stayed behind.

"I'm surprised at you, Frank," Joe nudged his brother once the scene died down.

"Why's that?"

"Because you didn't go after Holliday for what he did," the younger Hardy smiled. "Dad's gonna be proud of you."

"Thanks, Joe," he shrugged. Frank looked at Nancy. "I know you enjoyed that one."

"Oh, yeah," she nodded. "He was itching for it."

"I'm not even going to ask how Holliday got a broken nose," BD rolled his eyes. The Hardys laughed just as the door to the auditorium opened once more.

"Ah, there you are!" cried Joanna, rushing up to greet the newcomers. "We've been waiting for you to come and sign the papers."

Nancy, Frank, and Joe all turned toward Joanna and the ones who just entered, eager to see the new owners. When they saw who it was, their mouths dropped open in surprise.

"Bethany?" Frank and Nancy cried out. The woman smiled as she walked toward them, a man and a bodyguard close behind her.

"You know her?" Joanna asked. Joe looked at them in shock.

"Of course we do!" smiled Nancy. She hugged the woman close then stepped back. "I'm just surprised to see her here. What are you doing here, Bethany?"

"David sent me," she smiled. "He wanted to ensure that the sale went through without a hitch."

"Wait, _David's_ the buyer?"

"Yes," Bethany nodded. She opened the briefcase and pulled out a large envelope before handing it to Joanna. "Everything is signed and ready to go, Mrs. Stein. Mr. Wainwright sends his apologies that he couldn't be here in person."

"David's okay?" Nancy asked holding back tears. "He's going to be all right?"

"He is, sweetheart," the woman nodded. "He woke up about an hour ago after I spoke with an Agent Dearing. The doctors are very optimistic about his recovery. And Agent Dearing is going to release David without any charges. Anthony Vittorio made a deal with the FBI to ensure David's immunity from prosecution, even with the killing of Janice Blake. David's going to start over but he wanted to give you one last thing."

"He doesn't need to give us anything more, Bethany," Frank stated shaking his head. "Whatever it is, he can take it back."

"I highly doubt that either of you will give this gift back, although he would like to have his island again, if you don't mind," Bethany smiled. "That's where we're going next once all of the paperwork is complete and we're free to go. What he wants to give you is something else."

"What is it?" Nancy asked confused.

The secretary continued to smile as she handed another envelope to her and waited patiently as Nancy opened and read what was inside. She gasped as she read with Frank looking over her shoulder.

"He's kidding, right?" she asked looking up.

"No," Bethany shook her head. "You'll see that all of the proper places are signed and dated. The only thing that's left is your signature and it's all yours. There's also a few other things that you are to have to help you along the way. As long as you would like to have them, of course."

Nancy and Frank exchanged glances. Neither one of them knew what to say but they did know what to do. Nancy took a pen from Bethany and signed where she needed to sign then handed the pen to Frank for him to sign as well. Once they were done, they handed the paper back to her.

"What just happened?" Joanna asked confused. She looked from one person to the next though no one elaborated right away.

"That's what we'd all like to know," Joe stated, folding his arms in front of him.

Bethany handed the paperwork to the man who nodded. Then she turned to Joanna and smiled. "My business is done here," she announced. "If have any more questions, ask the new owners."

"Who's that though?" Joanna inquired as she watched the three leave without a word. The older woman turned toward Nancy and Frank. "What is she talking about?"

"Let's just say, Joanna," Nancy smiled, "that you're never going to have to worry about the theater closing ever again."

"No way!" Joe cried out excitedly. He clapped his hand on his brother's back as the rest of the group realized what just transpired.

Loud cheers echoed throughout the auditorium as Frank wrapped his arms around Nancy. He looked down at her and smiled. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked over the loud cheers around them.

"Absolutely," she nodded. Nancy gave him a knowing look. She leaned in and whispered into his ear one last thing: "You owe me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, the last chapter have arrived with only the epilogue to go. I'm so glad that all of you took this journey with me. It has been fun. I must say that so tears did come to my eyes as I wrote a few things in this chapter including Martin Shannon's mention of missing Carson. I have no idea why but I cried. Please stick around for one more part of the story which you know what's coming...at least I hope you do. I am hoping to have the epilogue out within the next week. Thank you so much for the support and the reviews and for continuing to read the story as went through their lives. Sadly, we are saying goodbye to this series. There will not be another story in this AU but there are a few others rolling through my mind at the moment. When those stories come out, I cannot say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave your mark so that I know you were here. Have a wonderful rest of the week and God bless.**


	27. Epilogue - The Showman

**Author's Note:**

**Before we begin this, I wanted to take a moment to thank you all for being such amazing readers and supporters! I know that I have said this before but I honestly cannot thank you all enough for the support! This last portion of the story is a labor of love. It's also way longer than I expected it to be but I needed to make sure that I got everything I wanted to say out. The idea was thought up many months ago when we first started the journey in **_**Buried Revelations**_**. I always wanted to give Frank something more than being the brain and giving him a voice that could really move mountains is doing just that. This particular epilogue was really meant to be a one-shot story. In fact, this entire story stemmed from that one single idea. It was really going to be called **_**The Showman**_** which is why for the first time ever I have actually named a chapter. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the end of the **_**Revelations**_** Saga.**

* * *

The Showman

_Five weeks later..._

The morning dawned bright, the sun stretching across the sky in the mid-spring weather. Frank woke up nervous about the evening that was quickly approaching. His family and several friends were arriving later in the morning though neither he nor Nancy were able to pick them up at the airport. The two of them were heading over to the theater early to open the doors and prepare for the day. Although Nancy was ordered on bed rest for five weeks, Henry granted her one day of clemency, allowing her to help at the theater for the show, though it was limited.

Unlike Frank, who was nervous as hell to be in front of an audience which included his family, Nancy woke up with a spring in her step, ready to take on what she knew would be a long day. Though she did feel a little off, she attributed to the fact that she knew the baby dropped overnight, its head resting rather uncomfortably on her bladder.

"You okay?" Frank asked looking over at his wife as they got into the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. "Why?"

"You just look…different, that's all." He put the Explorer into and backed out of the driveway.

"I do?" Nancy looked at herself in the mirror but saw nothing changed from when she put her makeup on only moments before. "I don't see anything different. Maybe it's just you."

"Very funny."

The two rode in silence the rest of the way to the theater stopping once to grab breakfast for everyone who came in early. There were no cars in the parking lot or behind the building where they parked.

"Promise me you'll take it easy today, Nancy," Frank requested as he cut the engine. He turned to look at her. "You may have a free day to be out and about but you're still going to need to be careful. And let me or Joanna or anyone know if you're having contractions."

"Oh, you're so sweet, Frank," she smiled pleasantly, "but don't worry. I got this. As I told your dad, baby and I have an agreement."

"Yeah, but if I do recall, he said that babies can come at any time." He looked at her skeptically. "Just humor me, okay?"

"Oh!" she suddenly cried out, grabbing her belly.

"What? What is it?" Frank said nervously.

"Just a really big kick, that's all."

"Don't scare me like that!" he cried. "I nervous enough as it is about tonight!"

"And you are going to do great tonight, Frank," Nancy smiled. "Just have fun."

"That's easy for you to say. You'll be lounging in that chair and ottoman Joanna brought in for you."

"Well, let's get inside and start setting up," she suggested. "Miles and Matt should be here soon. Do we have the catered lunch set up?"

"I think that was Joanna's job." Frank looked at her again, his voice stern. "Please make sure you let someone know if you are in labor, Nan. Promise me you will."

"I will." Nancy gazed into his eyes, seeing the concern. She held back a noise as another sharp kick came. It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

The day progressed smoothly. The cast had several run throughs before the catered lunch arrived. Once lunch was done, they went through a dress rehearsal with the talent portion, ending a half hour before the doors were to open to the public. Nancy sat and enjoyed the rehearsal from the audience, seeing nothing that needed to be changed at the last minute. After changing back into normal clothes, the performers all sat together behind the stage, eating delivered pizza and leftovers from the lunch, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Frank stared at the ground. He didn't want to think about what was coming. Although the rehearsals seemed to go well without any problems, he still felt that he was inadequate for the part especially in one of the songs where his voice cracked numerous times trying to reach the high notes.

"You know you can stay back here during the first part of the show," Nancy said softly coming up behind him. "No one's going to judge you for it."

"I know but I think at least one of us should be with the cast while we wait to go on," he answered. "And I'm not letting you sit out there. I know you were uncomfortable earlier since you shifted every thirty seconds."

"You try sitting in a small seat like that with a large mass the size of a watermelon pressing on your bladder all the time and see how you feel!"

Frank laughed. "I don't envy Joe at the end of the night. I'm sure Vanessa is going to complain about the seats too." His face suddenly turned serious at a thought. "Dad says he's bringing several people with him. Is he trying to psych me out or something?"

"No, I think he's bringing people who care about you," Nancy replied. "These are people that probably would love to see you on stage just one time. Maybe Madeline is coming. You know how much she'd like to see you perform and I'm sure it's going to be a real surprise for them all. Fenton did tell me that he hasn't said a word to anyone about you being in the show."

"Explain to me again how you got me into this mess?"

"_I_ didn't get you into anything," she smirked. "You owe it to yourself to do this and I think you're going to enjoy it. You just don't want to admit it yet. Besides, I don't want to have to call in the reinforcements to get you on stage."

"And who would that be?"

"Your dad." Frank chuckled. "I'm sure he would be able to knock some sense into you if need be. Hell, I can ask Joe too for that matter."

"No!"

Frank looked at his wife who smiled back. She always knew how to lighten the mood. He got up from where he was sitting and went over to the curtain. There was just enough space for him to see out into the audience without anyone knowing he was there. Frank felt her presence behind him and a hand gently touched his back.

"I told you, you are going to do great," she whispered in his ear. They watched their family and friends walk to their seats only a few rows from the empty front row.

"He had to buy tickets that close," Frank muttered shaking his head.

"Actually, no," Nancy smirked. He turned to her and saw a gleam of mischief in her sparkling blue eyes. "I picked their seats. He just paid me back though your dad doesn't know that he paid a fraction of the price. I wanted them close enough so you could see the look on your mother's face. I also made sure that Bess and George were close too."

Frank didn't say anything as he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Nancy smiled, looking up into his deep brown eyes, though their moment didn't last. Someone cleared their throat behind them and the couple turned to see Matt Hamden standing nearby, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I hate to interrupt," he stated nervously, "but before we all went to our places, we have something to show you."

"Oh?" Nancy said following the young man. He was officially the new administrator of the building having been hired just hours after Nancy and Frank became the owners. His position that night was going to be the host of the show though he still walked with the support of a cane.

The three went downstairs to the dressing rooms and stopped abruptly when they saw the entire cast and crew lined along the hallway.

"What…what's going on?" Frank asked cautiously. He looked at each person as they walked the gauntlet of smiling faces.

"We wanted to wait for you both to be here to do this," Joanna stated coming up to them, "but today has been so hectic that we couldn't do it until now. You both have done so much in such a short amount of time that we all wanted to do something special for you."

She opened the door to Frank's dressing room revealing gifts, stuffed animals, and even a diaper cake. Nancy gasped at the sight and even Frank was taken aback. The people in the hallway applauded and cheered for the couple.

"You…you didn't have to do this," Nancy stammered, her eyes watering with tears. She turned back to the group trying her best not to cry.

"We know," shrugged a young woman, her broad smile never wavering. "But we wanted to."

"Wow," Frank said. He was almost at a loss for words as he took it all in. "Thank you."

"We're sorry that we didn't get to do this earlier but just seeing the looks on your faces makes up for it," Joanna smiled.

"Well, as much as we would like to stay here and enjoy you trying not to cry, Frank," laughed Miles, "we have a show to do so let's get moving!"

"Yeah!" the group cried out together before dispersing quickly. Miles and Joanna stayed behind with the couple.

"If you want to stay down here, Frank," the director replied, "we'll understand. There's a lot to go through in here and I'm sure Nancy would appreciate you staying with her for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" he cried. "Maybe it'll help get your head in place for the second half of the show. I really don't want to have to cancel at the last minute because someone got cold feet."

"I'll still come out later though," Frank said. "It won't feel right if I don't."

"Well, that's up to you," Miles smiled. He waved then walked toward the stairs leaving the three behind.

"Well, where do we start?" asked Nancy stepping into the dressing room. She picked up a white teddy bear and smiled. Unable to hold in her emotions, Nancy sat on the couch and cried. "This is…is just too much. We can't accept all this!"

"You can and you will," Joanna replied gently. She sat down next to her while Frank took the arm of the couch. "They all wanted to surprise you. It shows how much you both mean to them. You two have put your heart and soul into the theater these past few weeks and this is our way of thanking you."

"I…I guess we could take everything," Frank mumbled looking around the room. Even he was getting a little emotional. Reality of the baby's arrival was finally settling in for him.

"Well, there's no take backs anyway," the older woman smirked. "Here's the deal: we'll all go through everything together to get through it quicker and if there's time, we'll go upstairs for the rest of the talent show. Sound good? Honestly though, it's not as much as you think."

A half hour later, the bags and gifts were all sorted and the show was really only getting started. Nancy stopped for a moment to breathe while Joanna and Frank moved ahead of her in the hallway. Her thoughts turned to the pain that she felt. Once it was over she brushed it off as another violent kick and waddled as quickly as she could to where Frank and Joanna waited for her.

"You okay?" he asked eyeing her, his face full of concern.

"Yeah," she waved him off. "Just a massive kick again. This kid is getting antsy and I almost peed myself. I think I'll head to the bathroom for like the thousandth time today. Go sit and enjoy the show. I'll be fine."

"Nancy…"

"I'm fine!" she smiled a smile she saved for only him before walking toward the ladies' room only feet away. Frank and Joanna exchanged worried glances as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Will you…" Frank began.

"Keep an eye on her?" Joanna finished. He nodded. "Of course I will. That's why I'm still back here. Did Henry get here yet?"

Frank pulled out his phone and checked it. "Yeah, he texted me the moment he, David, and Bethany arrived. They're seated not far from my family."

"Good to know where he's at," she stated. "Unfortunately, I have a feeling we'll be needing her services this evening."

"Me too."

* * *

"Well, that was an entertaining lot," Sam Radley growled, rising from his seat.

"How would you know?" Fenton laughed. "You were snoozing through half of it!"

"Hey, how else am I supposed to get any sleep?"

"Oh, will you two stop?" Laura scolded. "It wasn't that bad."

"I thought it was more entertaining watching Frank try to avoid us," Joe snickered. His mother looked at him confused and he stopped. "You didn't see him?"

"No," she stated. "Why would he be in the audience anyway? I thought he was working behind the scenes."

"I saw him too," Bess replied behind her. "He sat down in the front row after that horrible magic act. It's no wonder not very many people came to see the charity talent shows. Some of those acts were rather bad."

"I do agree with you on that one," Fenton nodded. "That magic act was pretty awful."

"Focus, Fenton!" Laura clapped her hands. "I still don't get why Frank and Nancy couldn't come to see us when we arrived. They've been gone the whole day! I'm worried about her."

"I'm not surprised they couldn't make it to see us today," he shrugged. "They do own the theater now. It's a responsibility. And a few months after the baby's born, Frank is returning to office since Nancy is retiring. She's going to keep up with the theater so they'll have two businesses to deal with."

"I wouldn't worry anyway," Henry smiled as he came up to them. David and Bethany stayed back a ways though Laura smiled and waved at the couple. "As long as I don't get a text from Frank, we're good."

"That may be, Henry," Laura quipped, her hands on her hips. "She's due next week and she's running around like she can do whatever she wants to. You're not the least bit worried?"

"Not at all," he shrugged. Henry saw the look on her face and sighed. "I could go make sure she's okay, Laura. Will that appease your worry?"

"Yes, yes it would," she nodded emphatically.

The doctor smiled and headed toward the back of the auditorium. By the time he returned, the lights were dimming to announce that the second half of the show was about to start. Laura couldn't tell from the man's facial expression what happened but she felt he was keeping something to himself when he finally spoke.

"Nancy's fine," he said quickly. "She has her own little spot just off to the side of the main stage with a comfortable chair to sit in. She did say hello and that she's feeling good."

"See?" Fenton said though he wondered too if Henry was lying.

Laura wanted to say something but the lights finally went out and Henry went back to his seat behind them. Moments later, Matt came onto the stage and the show began.

* * *

Frank nervously grasped the top hat, turning it over between his hands. The costume he wore felt claustrophobic though it was custom made just for him to feel comfortable. He listened to the sounds of the other cast members preparing for the show though he said and did nothing himself. His mind reeled through all kinds of nightmarish scenarios that could happen during the course of the show, each one getting progressively worse. Frank shook his head trying to get the nightmares out, bringing his thoughts back to the long day they had and the long night that was about to come. He jumped when he felt a hand tenderly touch his arm. Nancy looked at him, a small, supportive smile etched on her face.

"I don't know about this, Nan," he whispered. He briefly fiddled with the small microphone stretching along his jaw line. It was uncomfortable and it made him nervous that it would pick up anything he said. Sensing his anxiety, Nancy turned him to face her, looking into his eyes.

"If I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't have asked you to play the part," she replied softly. "Put all those terrible thoughts I know are roaming around that head of yours into the back of your mind and think about the look on your mother's face when she sees you finally on stage. I believe in you, Frank Hardy, and so does everyone else here. You can do this. I know you can because this is nothing compared to when our baby comes. Just imagine that."

"Don't make me think of that, please."

Nancy stood on her toes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Now go out there and have fun. Let it rip."

Seconds later they heard Matt on the stage as he began to introduce the second half. Frank closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nancy gently placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned her forehead on his.

"You got this," she whispered confidently.

Frank looked into her eyes, seeing the confidence she held for him. He finally nodded just as the music started. Nancy took the hat and placed it on his head, completing the costume he wore. She took a step back and admired him. Frank looked handsome in the red topcoat that stretched nearly to his knees. The collar and cuffs were lined with black velvet and the gold buttons glistened in the light. The vest had woven gold braids stretching across his broad chest with a white cravat at his neck. Black pants and boots finished the look, giving him the air of a ringmaster.

Miles nodded for Frank to move into place and tapped his own microphone to indicate that Frank's was live. The music was continuing, building to a crescendo just as he moved into position at the back of the stage. Listening for the right moment, he knew when the curtain was to go up and stood at ready, waiting for his part to begin.

* * *

Nancy watched from the wing, her heart pounding the whole time. She looked out into the audience to see Laura staring, mesmerized by the fact that her oldest son was finally performing on stage. Tears rolled down the woman's cheeks, sheer joy etched on her face. Frank looked like he was having the time of his life, the realization of what he was doing finally hitting him. The show was going well and the excitement was building.

A sharp pain ripped through Nancy causing her to hold a hand to her mouth to stifle the cry that wanted to escape. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. No one noticed her as she rose from her seat and walked slowly toward the dressing rooms. Frank's break was coming and she knew she needed to lie down before he found out what was going on. She was afraid to stop him but she knew eventually she was going to have to tell him. The contractions started out slowly only to come more frequent and painful as the night continued. If her water broke, she would have no choice but to stop the show but so far she was safe.

Moments after she entered the dressing room and lay down on the couch, Frank was rushing in, excitement in his voice. She smiled up at him as he began to change his clothes.

"You looked like you were having fun there for a moment, Frank," Nancy smirked, her eyebrow raised.

"I have to admit, Nancy, you were right," he answered breathlessly. He took her hands and lifted her up to swirl her around the room before stopping himself. "This was a lot of fun and I'm glad I did it. Did you see Mom's face? I'm sure she's gone through at least two packets of tissues already. Hey…hey, are you okay?"

Nancy grimaced slightly then put her best smile on again. "I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just so happy that you're enjoying yourself. You sounded great too!"

Frank stopped dressing and looked at her quizzically. She bit her lip hard as another contraction came almost causing her lip to bleed. Just before he could say anything though, someone knocked on the door.

"Five minutes, Frank!" called a stage hand from the other side of the door.

"That was quick," he muttered. He looked back at her and her composure had returned as if nothing happened. "Are you having contractions, Nancy?"

"Y…yes," she nodded.

"How long?"

"They're seven minutes apart. I haven't told Joanna yet either. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Nancy! You promised!"

"I know but we have time," she smiled. "My water hasn't broke yet."

"We have to go, Nancy," Frank shook his head. "Now."

"No," she held her head up. "I was told that I don't need to come in until the contractions are five minutes or less. We have time. I know it."

Frank sighed loudly just as another knock came at the door.

"Go," she ordered. "And if you see Joanna, tell her to come here. I'll be fine. Trust me."

Against his better judgment, Frank left the room. Minutes passed and another contraction came only this time it was worse than ever before. Nancy cried out loud, grabbing onto the end of the couch. When it was over, sweat poured down her face and she closed her eyes to the pain. She moved over to the speaker to hear the stage performance and leaned against the wall to listen, hoping it would help. A soft knock came then Joanna poked her head in.

"Oh, my gosh, child!" the older woman cried when she saw Nancy staring at her. "You are so stubborn! Why didn't you say something?"

"I…I am saying something now, Joanna," she rasped. "Get Henry."

* * *

Frank ran back down to the dressing room, pulling his microphone through his coat. He nearly ran off the stage when he saw Henry leave but he trudged on with the final song and sang like he never sang before, stunning even himself. But now that it was finally over, he knew he had to get to Nancy and to the hospital, skipping the finale. As he approached the dressing room, Frank heard a loud cry from within and rushed to the door just as it burst open.

"Frank!" cried Joanna bumping into him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I…I'll be right back. Henry needs a few things."

"What's going on, Joanna?"

"Just get in there!" she called over her shoulder then the woman disappeared around the corner.

Frank was standing dumbfounded when he felt a pair of hands grab a hold of him and pull him into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He looked at Henry whose face was serious. Nancy was hunched over, leaning against the wall, her face scrunched in pain. She reached out to him and Frank took her hand.

"What took you two so long to tell me she was in labor?" the doctor demanded.

"I just found out before the last song," Frank defended. Nancy cried out again in pain, squeezing his hand tightly.

"And you still went on the stage?! Why?"

"Because I told him to!" screamed Nancy. "When are we leaving for crying out loud?"

"Nancy, honey," Henry said as calmly as he could, "there is no time."

"What? No, no, no, no, no! We have to get to the hospital! I'm not having this baby on the floor!"

"Nancy, you're not going to make it up the stairs let alone to the hospital," he replied sternly. "I sent Joanna for a few things that I need so for right now, just breathe."

"Don't tell me to breathe! I'm not ready for this!" Nancy cried out.

"Neither am I!" yelled Frank. He looked pleadingly at Henry. "There's no way to get to the hospital?"

"Not until that baby is born," the doctor shook his head. "Even the ambulance isn't going to make it. The baby's head is crowning. It's coming whether you two are ready or not."

Seconds later, Joanna rushed in, slamming the door. Frank saw a few people in the hallway looking in anxiously though he concentrated on Nancy. The older woman had a black bag, a stack of clean towels, and a small basin of warm water. She handed the bag to Henry who opened it as she set the rest of the items on the floor.

"Nancy, do you know when your water broke?" the doctor asked calmly as he searched the bag.

"N…no," she stammered through the pain. "I didn't even know it did. The…the only time it could have been was when I was in the bathroom about an hour ago."

"And the contractions intensified afterward?"

Nancy gasped again sliding down the wall into a squat. "Y…yes, but only after Frank left. They…they were still a few minutes apart when he was on his break. Oh, my god! Just get this over with!"

Frank held on to her hand tightly, his heart pounding in his chest. Although the others were talking, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears. He looked around the room and said a small prayer before Henry knocked him back to reality.

"Frank!"

"Yeah?"

"You good? You're not going to pass out on me or anything?"

"Nope."

"Good because it's time. Ready?"

"Nope," Frank shook his head.

"Frank!" screamed Nancy punching him in the arm hard.

"Ow!"

"Right, now, Nancy, I need you to focus on me." Henry said calmly. She shook her head vehemently and he placed a gentle hand on her leg. "Just breathe and give me one last push. Joanna, I need you on the other side of her for support."

The woman shifted next to her as Nancy screamed loudly, her face turning red from exertion. She stopped the moment the pressure was gone and leaned her head back against the wall. Seconds later, she slid down the wall, exhausted but sighed at the sound of a baby's cry.

"Congratulations, you two," Henry smiled handing her the tiny infant that continued to cry.

As Nancy her baby close, her eyes welled with tears at the sight. Frank knelt in close, his own emotions getting the better of him, tears forming in his eyes. He reached out his pinky finger and the baby grabbed a hold of it tightly. He studied his wife and child then laughed out loud, a tear escaping down his face.

"Look at that, I guess I lost."

* * *

"When is this going to end?" grumbled Joe. They were waiting several minutes after the behind the scenes video showed for the audience. "I thought there was a finale or something."

"Maybe they're having technical difficulties," Vanessa suggested. She was uncomfortable too but she was also several months pregnant.

"The sound system is brand new," he pointed out. "I highly doubt it."

"I know you enjoyed the show, Joe," she smirked at him.

"How do you know?"

"Just by the way you look." Vanessa leaned in and kissed her husband. "Besides, I know you. You're proud of Frank, aren't you?"

"He did do a great job, I do admit that," Joe shrugged.

"Uh huh."

"Hey, do you remember when Henry left?" Laura suddenly asked looking behind her. As one, the rest of the Hardys turned to see an empty seat next to David.

"No," Fenton shrugged. "I'm sure he just went to the bathroom or something."

"Yeah, you're right." Laura glanced at her watch, though her heart was telling her something was up. Before she could say anything more, Matt returned to the stage.

"We are truly sorry for the delay, everyone," he smiled broadly. "Unforeseen events occurred but we are now ready. Please enjoy the finale."

As the finale started, Laura wondered why Frank seemed different on the stage. He held a microphone instead of the one he wore earlier and he seemed to have a skip in his step as he performed. But she didn't care. To see him on the stage for the first time melted her heart. Laura was proud of her son and knew that he was proud of himself as well.

Moments later, the audience gave a standing ovation though they all waited to rise until Frank stepped back on the stage to bow out. What came next surprised everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Matt replied happily. "Thank you so much for coming this evening! We hope that you enjoyed the show. Before we let you go, we have a few announcements to make. First of all, this evening has been our most successful charity show ever and it's all thanks to you! Every cent from the ticket sales and donations are going right back into this beautiful theater. Mrs. Joanna Stein has something to say as well."

Laura tried to listen to what was being said but her attention was on Frank. Someone was talking to him from behind and the two were carrying out a short conversation that ended with Frank looking nervous. Something was definitely up and she was determined to find out once she got a hold of him.

"Thank you, Matt," Joanna beamed proudly, bringing Laura's attention back. "Why don't we all give the wonderful cast and crew here another round of applause!"

The audience cheered loudly as they clapped. Even Joe whooped, a smile stretching across his face. When the applause died down once again, Joanna continued.

"Just this morning, we finally got confirmation from the State Historic Preservation Office that the Winslow Theater has been deemed a historic building." The audience applauded again. "We also received a grant to help restore the building and with the help of our new owners, I am sure that the Winslow will be returned to its former glory once again. Sadly, we will be closed for the coming weeks due to renovations but we will let you all know when the grand re-opening will occur.

"I know that you are itching to go back home," she continued with a smirk, "but we have one more announcement to make."

Joanna turned to Frank whose eyes went wide in alarm. She smiled as she handed the microphone to him and leaned toward him. They exchanged a few words before he stepped forward reluctantly. Frank looked out at the eager faces watching him. He could see his brother snickering and he glared at Joe from where he stood. Taking off his hat, Frank stepped forward, more nervous than he was at the beginning of the show, the earlier high he was on now gone.

"Right, um," he cleared his throat. "Thanks, Joanna, for putting me on the spot…and Nancy. She owes me for this one. I, um, I'm not good at words so, I'll, uh, make this short."

Frank stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. He then looked at his mother who smiled broadly at him. He nodded, his confidence rising.

"We just want to thank our family and friends for their support when we became the owners a few weeks ago," he began. "And to those you see up here and behind the scenes, they are the ones who you should be applauding to. They're the real talent and the heart of this building."

He stopped for a moment, staring out into the audience. His eyes seemed to mist as he tried so hard to hold back the emotion of what he was about to say. Finally Frank looked down at his family sitting before him and he drew in a breath. He looked over at Joanna and asked a quick question before turning back.

"Someone once told me that the greatest gift you'll ever have is holding your child for the first time and he was right. " He paused and took a deep breath. "Nearly fifteen minutes ago…I finally experienced it myself. She didn't want to wait anymore much to our objection and…Olivia Grace came into this world. One healthy, beautiful, baby girl. So from our hearts to yours, thank you…for everything and God bless."

Frank handed the microphone back to Joanna and he waved as he walked off the stage to a resounding applause and cheer, barely a dry eye in sight. He handed the keys to the Explorer to Henry and climbed into the ambulance with his new family. As it drove away, Frank leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. This was one moment that he was never going to forget.


End file.
